Stimme des Herzens
by Noel McKey
Summary: Caitlin Hawk kommt in Harrys zweitem Jahr nach Hogwarts, nach Gryffindor. mit ihrem kleinen Handikap, macht sie einem Prof. das Leben schwer, doch es kommt noch krasser für ihn.schnief Epilog ist on
1. Default Chapter

Hallo erstmal.....

Hier ist meine neue Story, diesmal kommt sie kapitelweise, ich habe endlich mitgekriegt, wie das funktioniert.

Ich habe die Geschichte zwar schon fertig, aber sie kommt mir ein wenig zu grob vor, deshalb werde ich sie noch ein wenig umschreiben.

Wenn es aber irgend jemand nicht abwarten kann, die Grobfassung steht bereits auf meiner Homepage, doch beschwert euch nicht.

Zur StoryDas gilt übrigens für sämtliche Kapitel! Gemeinsamkeiten mit bekannten Personen aus dem Potteruniversum sind total beabsichtigt. Ein Scherz, also wie immer, das ganze Potteruniversum und die bekannten Personen daraus, gehören JKR, und sie will sie mir immer noch nicht schenken. Eigentlich hätte ich es sowieso nur auf Sev abgesehen.

Ich hoffe ich verwirre euch jetzt nicht total.... ich wusste nicht ganz, worunter ich die Story stellen soll, also sie handelt von ziemlich allen Potterfiguren, aber im besonderen von Severus Snape, auch von Draco Malfoy und ebenso ein wenig von Harry Potter.

Summary, also es geht im großen und ganzen um Caitlin Hawk, sie kommt in Harrys zweitem Jahr nach Hogwarts, nach Gryffindor, sie freundet sich mit Harry an. Caitlin hat ein kleines Handikap, mit welchem sie insbesondere einem Lehrer Probleme bereitet, doch für ihn kommt es noch krasser, aber das wäre schon zu viel verraten.

Und ich bitte euch schon hier, bitte schickt mir ein klitzekleines Review, denn nur so kann ich besser werden. Und euch die Geschichte so gut wie möglich rüber bringen.


	2. Schwierigkeiten!

Stimme des Herzens

Nun saß sie endlich, sie hatte ein leeres Abteil gefunden und machte es sich jetzt bequem, ihr Kater rollte sich auf ihrem Schoß zusammen. Lächelnd betrachtete sie die schimmernde Fahrkarte. "Hogwartsexpress, Gleis 9 3/4, 11̊̊Uhr — Caitlin S. Hawk." Sogar ihr Name stand darauf.

Caitlin war letzte Woche allein in der Winkelgasse gewesen, um für die Schule einzukaufen, dort hatte sie eine Frau gefragt, wie sie zum Gleis käme. Dennoch war sie heute sehr froh gewesen, als sie ein Mädchen beobachten konnte, wie sie durch die Absperrung ging. Caitlin folgte dem Lockenkopf vorsichtig, sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, und öffnete sie erst wieder, als Lärm sie umfing. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie die riesige rote Dampflok an, durfte sie einfach einsteigen und was war mit ihrem Gepäck, überlegte sie noch, als ein Mann in Uniform, ihr den großen Koffer abnahm und zum Zug trug. Caitlin folgte ihm, da war der Lockenkopf wieder, scheinbar auf der Suche nach jemandem.

Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür aufgeschoben, ein Rotschopf schaute herein. "Ist hier noch frei?", fragte das Mädchen, Caitlin nickte, sie hielt ihren Kater fest, als das Mädchen laut nach jemandem rief, und ihn erschreckte. "Hermione! Hier ist noch etwas frei!" Der Rotschopf wuchtete seinen Koffer ins Netz und setzte sich, als ein weiteres Mädchen das Abteil betrat, der Lockenkopf. "Hallo!", begrüßte sie Caitlin, als sie ihren Koffer ebenfalls ins Netz beförderte. "Ginny ich frage mich, wo Ron und Harry bleiben!" Ich weiß es nicht Hermione, sie waren eigentlich direkt hinter uns, vielleicht sind sie vorne eingestiegen!", unterhielten sich die Mädchen, während Caitlin die Augen schloß.

Die Uhr schlug Elf und der Zug fuhr ab, Hogsmead entgegen, die Mädchen sprachen leise, während Caitlin vor sich hin träumte, sie waren bereits eine Weile unterwegs, als sie die Augen zusammen kniff. War da eben wirklich ein Auto draußen vorbei geflogen? Es sah nicht gerade gesund aus, wie der Fahrer an der Tür hing, Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. 'Bestimmt nur Einbildung, ich bin wohl doch zu müde!', dachte sie.

Es waren bestimmt schon zwei Stunden vergangen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, ein blonder Junge stand im Rahmen, er beachtete Caitlin nicht, sondern setzte ein schmieriges Grinsen auf. "Ahh... Hermione Streberin Granger und... eine Weasley!" "Malfoy! Was willst du?", begehrte Hermione auf. "Ohhh... wo sind denn deine Beschützer?" Ginny verzog das Gesicht, sie sah einen Moment lang überrascht aus, doch Malfoy fiel es nicht auf, er war auf Hermione fixiert. Caitlin war aufgestanden, in diesem einen Moment war sie froh über ihre Größe, Draco Malfoy überragte sie um mehr als einen Kopf. Sie hob ihre Hand und ließ sie mit Wucht gegen seine Brust schnellen, vor Überraschung und Schmerz flog Malfoy aus dem Abteil, er begrub seine Kumpane unter sich. "Hey, was...? Wer bist du denn?", fragte er verwirrt. Caitlin grinste ihn an und schloß die Abteiltür, unauffällig kreuzte sie Ring- und Mittelfinger, der linken Hand. Hermione und Ginny starrten sie schockiert an. "Jetzt hast du dir einen Feind gemacht!", murmelte Hermione. "Aber das war echt toll!", rief sie grinsend, Ginny schrak zurück, Malfoy war wieder auf die Füße gekommen, und griff nach der Tür, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Caitlin schmunzelte, und machte es sich wieder gemütlich, ihr Kater kletterte zurück auf ihren Schoß. Sie ignorierte Malfoys Versuche die Tür zu öffnen, selbst als seine Kumpane sich mit aller Kraft an die Tür hängten, geschah nichts, die Tür bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

"Hey, wir sind gleich da!", rief Hermione. "Wir sollten uns umziehen!" Sie griff nach ihrem Umhang, Caitlin suchte äußerst unsicher nach Ihrem, angewidert zog sie ihn aus dem Koffer, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Ginny. Ihr Umhang sah ebenso abgetragen und zerschlissen aus, also schlüpfte Caitlin in ihren hinein, sie warf den Mädchen ein schüchternes Lächeln zu. "Die Koffer werden zum Schloß gebracht, laßt sie einfach hier!", erklärte Hermione, sie hatte das Ganze ja schon im letzten Jahr mitgemacht. Der Zug fuhr in Hogsmead ein, Malfoy zerrte ein letztes Mal an der Tür, und da Caitlin just in diesem Augenblick, ihre gekreuzten Finger löste, flog er mit der Tür rückwärts über seine Kumpane und landete abermals auf dem Boden. Caitlin stieg grinsend über ihn hinweg, Hermione und Ginny taten es ihr nach.

"Erstklässler zu mir!", hallte es über den Bahnsteig, die Stimme kam von einem riesigen Mann, Hermione winkte ihn zu. "Hallo Hagrid!", rief sie. "Hallo Hermione, wo sind denn Ron und Harry?", suchend sah er sich um. Hermione hob die Schultern und lief zu den Kutschen.

Caitlin folgte Ginny, sie sah diesen riesigen Mann, Hagrid von unten an, sie liefen zum See, wo er die Kinder auf die Boote verteilte. "Moment mal, hier ist doch jemand zu viel!", murmelte Hagrid. "Wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe, bitte ein Hier!" "Creevy, Colin!" "Hier!"..."Weasley, Ginny!" "Hier!" Hagrid sah Caitlin an. "Aha, du bist zu viel!", stellte er fest, da sie sich nicht gemeldet hatte. "Hast du eine Fahrkarte?" Caitlin lächelte und reichte sie ihm. "Mmhh Caitlin Hawk! Naja sie ist echt, naja dann fährst du halt bei mir mit!", erklärte er. Caitlin saß nun vor Hagrid, als sie über den See auf Hogwarts zu glitten.

Hagrid führte die Schüler zum Schloß, dort wartete bereits eine ältere Hexe auf sie, Hagrid nahm sie kurz zur Seite. Während er mit der Hexe sprach gestikulierte er wild, und deutete auf Caitlin. Die Hexe nickte, reichte ihm die Fahrkarte und schickte ihn davon, mit den Worten. "Geben sie Albus die Karte, er wird verstehen."

"Mein Name ist Professor McGonagall, gleich werden wir in die große Halle gehen, dort werden sie in ihr Haus eingeteilt, es gibt Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Slytherin und Gryffindor!", erklärte die Hexe freundlich. Wenig später betrat Caitlin hinter den Anderen die große Halle, sie bestaunte mit offenem Mund die verzauberte Decke, als sie einen kalten Blick spürte. Da saß er, links am Tisch, seine blauen Augen funkelten, er schüttelte die Faust. Draco Malfoy, war sauer, Caitlin schmunzelte, sie schnippte kurz mit den Fingern, ein leiser Aufschrei ertönte. "Aua! Was soll das?" Irgend etwas hatte Malfoy getroffen.

Caitlin wartete mit den Anderen vor einem Stuhl, sie beobachtete wie die Anderen den Hut aufsetzten, der sie dann in ein Haus schickte. 'Was wenn er sagt, ich gehöre nicht hier her!', überlegte sie und preßte ihren Kater fester an sich. Sie sah sich ein wenig um, am Lehrertisch sassen eine Menge ältere Leute, ein schmierig grinsender Typ war auch dabei, Caitlin schüttelte sich. 'Das soll ein Lehrer sein?' Zwei Plätze waren leer, einer neben dem Grinsenden und einer neben einem weißhaarigen alten Zauberer, mit einer halbmondförmigen Brille. 'Einer der Plätze gehörte bestimmt der Hexe, McGonagall, aber was ist mit dem Anderen?'Caitlin blickte nach vorn, dort wurde Colin Creevy, gerade nach Gryffindor geschickt. "Hawk, Caitlin!", rief McGonagall sie auf, Caitlin hielt ihren Kater fest und schritt nach vorn. "Soll ich die Katze nehmen?", fragte die Hexe, sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie brauchte ihren Beschützer.

"Aha, wen haben wir denn da?", fragte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. "Ein listiges Mädchen, ich sah, was du mit dem Slytherin getan hast?" "Er hat angefangen!", dachte Caitlin. "Ja, ich sehen deine Gedanken! Du bist sehr klug, also Ravenclaw, aber mit deinem Handicap, wärest du besser in Huffelpuff aufgehoben, da ist Freundschaft wichtig. Doch es ist auch mutig von Dir herzukommen! Alle Eigenschaften der vier Häuser in dir vereint, was soll ich mit dir machen?" "Ist mir egal, aber wie wäre es, wenn du dich beeilst. Ich glaube es starren uns schon alle an!", dachte sie und bewegte dabei heftig ihre Hände, ein leises Lachen erklang hinter ihr. "Also, gut nur nicht zu Malfoy.Gryffindor!", rief er laut. Caitlin grinste und stand auf, sie drehte sich um und blickte in ein paar lachende Augen."Hallo, ich bin Professor Dumbledore!" , der Zauberer sprach nicht, kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen, er bewegte nur die Hände. "Willkommen in Hogwarts!" "Vielen Dank, Sir! Ich freue mich hier zu sein!", antwortete Caitlin ebenfalls nur mit den Händen. Sie bemerkte die irritierten Blicke, der anderen Lehrer, sie drehte sich um und lief zum Gryffindortisch, wo sie sich neben Colin niederließ. Er war wild am Erzählen, also fiel gar nicht auf, dass Caitlin nicht sprach, sie lächelte und klatschte, als auch Ginny nach Gryffindor kam.

Der Direktor sagte noch etwas, von einem verbotenen Wald, verbotenen Gegenständen, dann klatschte er in die Hände und vor ihnen erschien das herrlichste Essen. Es kam Caitlin so vor, als hätte sie wochenlang gehungert, sie griff mit gesundem Appetit zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie, wie Dumbledore und McGonagall durch eine Nebentür verschwanden, sie ließ ihren Blick über die anderen Tische wandern. Überrascht hielt sie inne, da saß ein Mädchen, sie sprach mit ihr."Hallo, ich bin Susan Bones. Du sprichst in Gebärden. Kannst du nicht hören, oder nicht sprechen?" Caitlin lächelte. "Ich höre ganz gut, nur sprechen kann ich nicht! Aber du kannst doch Beides, oder?" "Ja, aber meine Granny ist taub, deshalb habe ich die Gebärdensprache gelernt!", erklärte das Huffelpuffmädchen. "Also, wenn du mal einen Dolmetscher brauchst, frag einfach!" Caitlin nickte, als sie wieder ein kalter Blick traf, nur diesmal aus einer anderen Richtung, es kam vom Lehrertisch. Dumbledore und McGonagall waren zurück, doch außer ihnen saß nun auch ein düsterer Mann am Tisch, er sah sie an. "Also, wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde ich jetzt unter dem Tisch liegen! Mann, ist der unheimlich!" Diesmal kam die Antwort vom Tisch hinter Susan. "Das ist normal beim Professor. Ich bin übrigens Michael Sean!", er sprach etwas holprig in Gebärden. "Professor?" Caitlin sah mit offenem Mund zum Lehrertisch. "Ja, er unterrichtet Zaubertränke und ist Hauslehrer von Slytherin!" "Sieht so aus, als könnte er mich nicht leiden!", erklärte Caitlin, bei dem eisigen Blick des schwarzhaarigen Mannes. "Snape ist schon ganz okay, wenn du ihn nicht behinderst, oder aber du bist ein Slytherin!" "Dann werde ich ihm wohl besser aus dem Weg gehen!" "Ja ist wohl besser so. Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast, kannst du zu mir kommen. Ich bin zwar Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin, aber ich werde helfen, wenn ich kann!" "Danke!" "Hast du eben mit einem Slytherin gesprochen?", fragte nun Susan, Caitlin nickte. "Aber... die hassen Gryffindor!" "Michael meint, er hilft mir!" "Michael? Michael Sean, Vertrauensschüler?... Ja er ist echt okay!", erklärte Susan und meinte dann, "Du solltest dich mal umdrehen!" Caitlin tat es, McGonagall stand hinter ihr. "Hallo Professor!" _"Hallo Miss Hawk, wie ich sehe, gibt es schon zwei Kandidaten zum Dolmetschen!"_ McGonagall setzte sich zu ihr, sie bewegte etwas holprig die Hände zur Gebärdensprache und sprach aber gleichzeitig normal. Caitlin lächelte. "Professor, sie brauchen nicht in Gebärden mit mir sprechen, ich kann sie gut hören, dann ist es vielleicht einfacher für sie!" McGonagall schmunzelte. "Ja, das ist wirklich besser, ich kann sie zwar verstehen, aber das Sprechen fällt mir damit schwer!", erklärte sie. "Ich wollte sie nur selbst in Gryffindor willkommen heißen, und sie bitten, mir heute etwas ihrer Zeit zu opfern!" "Gern, wie kann ich helfen?" "Sie werden zuerst mit dem Vertrauensschüler in den Gryffindorturm gehen!", erklärte McGonagall gerade, als sie vom Direktor unterbrochen wurde. "Die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher, für einen Moment zu mir!", rief er und sechsundzwanzig Schüler folgten seinem Ruf. "Dort werden sie ihren Schlafsaal finden und ihr Bett, doch gehen sie noch nicht schlafen.", fuhr McGonagall fort. "Ich weiß, dass sie müde sind. Ich werde sie im Gemeinschaftsraum erwarten, wir gehen zur Medihexe! Der Direktor hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie sie es einfacher haben sich zu verständigen!", erklärte sie, Caitlin strahlte. "Wirklich? Wie funktioniert es?", fragte sie neugierig. "Es ist eine magische Feder, sie spricht aus, was sie schreiben!" "Ich werde sprechen? Ich meine nicht wirklich, aber man wird mich hören!" "Ja, so wird es sein, aber um die Feder individuell anzupassen, brauchen wir etwas Blut von ihnen!" Caitlin verzog das Gesicht. "Und es wird eine Weile dauern, bis die Feder fertig ist. Wir konnten uns nicht vorbereiten, darauf das sie kommen. Aber wir werden diese Zeit überstehen, denke ich." "Ich kann auch die simple Zeichensprache benutzen, oder ich schreibe auf, was ich sagen will!", erklärte Caitlin, als die Vertrauensschüler zurückkehrten, einer von ihnen kam direkt auf Caitlin zu. "Hallo, ich bin Percy Weasley!", stellte er sich vor, er rief die Erstklässler dazu auf, ihm zu folgen, Caitlin erhob sich.

Dumbledore bat die Lehrer auf ein Gespräch ins Lehrerzimmer. "Also, es ist ein Problem aufgetreten!" "Ja, eine Schülerin zu viel!" "Vielen Dank Gilderoy!" Lockhard war der neue Lehrer für VgdK. "Miss Hawk ist unerwartet gekommen, warum werden wir noch erfahren. Minerva spricht gerade mit ihr! Doch das wäre nicht das Problem. Miss Hawk ist stumm!" "Das arme Kind!", murmelte Sinistra. "Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, wie sie sich verständlich machen kann, außer mit der Gebärdensprache, doch das wird mindestens drei Monate dauern.", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig, ob der ständigen Unterbrechungen. "Und wie sollen wir arbeiten, ich zum Beispiel kann diese Sprache nicht, und werde sie bestimmt nicht lernen!", kam es kalt von Snape. "Das habe ich mir gedacht, Miss Hawk hat angeboten, auf einfache Zeichensprache oder die schriftliche Verständigung zurückzugreifen!", erklärte Dumbledore, als McGonagall das Lehrerzimmer betrat. "Ihr Blut!", sie reichte Dumbledore eine Phiole, die er sofort per Kamin fortschickte. "Mit Hilfe des Blutes von Miss Hawk, wird eine magische Feder hergestellt, die Worte, die man mit ihr schreibt, spricht sie aus! Doch wie gesagt es wird einige Monate dauern."

"Warum ist sie hier?", fragte Flitwick mit piepsiger Stimme, nun sahen alle McGonagall erwartungsvoll an. "Ich habe sie gefragt, und hoffe, dass ich alles verstanden habe.", begann sie. "Sie hat zwei Briefe bekommen, den Ersten hat ihr Vater gefunden, er zerriss ihn und sagte ihnen ab. Denn zweiten Brief fand ihre Mutter! Sie besorgten die Sachen von der Liste heimlich in der Winkelgasse. Ebenso heimlich bestieg Miss Hawk den Hogwartsexpress. Ihr Vater weiß also nicht, das sie hier ist." , erklärte McGonagall, die weibliche Lehrerschaft schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. "Ich hoffe doch, dass alle Anwesenden sich Mühe geben werden, Miss Hawk das Einleben in Hogwarts so einfach wie möglich machen!", bat Dumbledore und bedachte besonders Snape mit einem ernsten Blick.

Am Montagmorgen sass Caitlin schon früh in der großen Halle, sie genoss in Ruhe ihr Frühstück. "Hallo Caitlin!" "Hallo Susan!" "Auch Frühaufsteher?", fragte die Huffelpuff fröhlich."Ja, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen!" Susan sah schmachtend zum Lehrertisch, ihr Blick galt Gilderoy Lockhard, Caitlin verdrehte die Augen, sie mochte diesen Typen nicht. Sie aß langsam weiter, als ihre Hauskameraden eintrudelten. "Guten Morgen Caitlin!", begrüßten Ginny und Colin sie. "Guten Morgen!" "Zeig nochmal!", bat Ginny, als Caitlin den Gruß erwiderte. "Und das heißt Guten Morgen?" Caitlin nickte. "Wie zaubert sie, wenn sie nichts sagen kann?", fragte Neville an Hermione gewand. Caitlin sah ihn an, sie überlegte grinsend, dann hob sie den Finger, als Achtungszeichen. Sie zeigte auf sich und tippte dann an ihre Schläfe. "Ähmmm... du denkst dir die Zaubersprüche?" Sie nickte und hob den Daumen. "Cool!", murmelte Neville.

Als Erstes hatten sie Verwandlung, eine gute Stunde für Caitlin, McGonagall verstand ja, was sie sagte, und schnell hatte sie raus, wie man aus Wasser Rum werden ließ.

Die nächste Stunde gestaltete sich schon schwieriger, Zaubertränke. Snape betrat mit wehendem Umhang das Klassenzimmer und begann einen Monolog... "In meinem Unterricht wird es kein albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel geben...und den Tod verkorken!", endete er endlich, Caitlin seufzte laut, sie hasste solche Selbstbeweihräucherungen. 'Er ist der Größte!', dachte sie sarkastisch, als Snape sich vor ihr aufbaute. Er lächelte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln. 'Aha, der Direktor hat darum gebeten, nett zu sein!', schoss es Caitlin durch den Sinn, sie sah den Professor abwartend an. "Geht es ihnen nicht gut, Miss Hawk? Wollen sie lieber zur Medihexe gehen?", fragte er süßlich, nun konnte Caitlin sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, sie bewegte ihre Hände. "Wollen sie mich loswerden, Sir?" "Sie wissen doch genau, dass ich diesen Unfug nicht verstehe!", fuhr Snape sie an, Caitlin kam die Erleuchtung, sie griff nach ihrem Pergament und schrieb._"Ich wusste es nicht, Sir, aber ich hätte es mir denken müssen! Ich sagt, es geht mir sehr gut, fahren sie fort!"_Snape hatte begonnen über ihre Schulter mitzulesen. "Aha, nun gut!", murmelte er irritiert. "Haben sie das wirklich gesagt?", fragte er unsicher. Caitlin nickte lächelnd.

Zufrieden begann Snape mit dem Unterricht, doch immer wieder kam er zu Caitlin, um sie zu fragen, ob sie klar käme, sie spürte, dass er sie damit ärgern wollte.

Endlich war diese Stunde vorbei, auf dem Gang begegnet sie Michael, dem Slytherin vom Vorabend. "Hallo Michael!" "Hey Caitlin, na wie war die Stunde?" "Er hasst mich! Als erstes wollte er mich loswerden, fragte ob ich krank bin. Dann nervte er mit seinen Fragen, ob ich alles verstehe und so!", erklärte Caitlin grinsend. "Mach dir nur nichts draus. Was hast du jetzt?" "Zauberkunst und dann VgdK, bei Gilderoy!", sie verdrehte die Augen. "Du magst ihn nicht, oder?" "Er ist so... so schleimig. Lieber einen ganzen Tag bei Snape, als eine Stunde Lockhard!" Caitlin spürte den Blick Snapes im Rücken, er stand in der Tür und sah sie an, deshalb verabschiedete sie sich von Michael. "Mach́s gut. Und erzähl mir nachher von Gilderoy!", rief er ihr nach.

Es war, wie Caitlin es sich gedacht hatte, Lockhard stand vor der Klasse, erzählte von seinen Taten und lächelte. Die Mädchen in der Klasse waren hingerissen, doch sie mochte ihn nicht. 'Was für ein Hochstapler! Ich vergeude meine Zeit.', dachte sie, als es endlich läutete.

Caitlin verließ das Klassenzimmer in aller Eile, sie lief zur großen Halle, es war Mittagszeit, und ihr Magen knurrte. Michael rief nach ihr. "Hallo Noel, du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus." "Danke Michael, ich wäre beinahe vor Langeweile gestorben!", erklärte sie. "Ohhh, ach ja du hattest ja Unterricht bei Lockhard! Und wie waŕs?", fragte Michael grinsend, Caitlin machte eine andeutende Geste, sich übergeben zu müssen. "So schlimm?", er lächelte. "Also würdest du immer noch lieber Snape ertragen?" "Ja, lieber gleich zwei Tage Snape, als noch eine Stunde bei Gilderoy, diesem Schleimer! Auch wenn Snape mich nicht leiden kann!", Caitlin sah bedrückt aus. "Das ist normal, Snape mag niemanden!", murmelte Michael. "Ja, aber eigentlich müsste er doch froh sein, dass ich da bin!" "Wie meinst du das?", fragte Michael verwirrt.

Keiner der Beiden entdeckte die Professoren, die verborgen von einer Ritterrüstung in einem Nebengang standen, Snape hatte die beiden Schüler zuerst entdeckt, er verstand nur Michael, bis zu Caitlins Würgegeste, als McGonagall zu ihm trat. "Soll ich übersetzen?", fragte sie scheinheilig, er nickte und sie übersetzte Caitlins Worte genau. Snape staunte und sah jetzt ebenso verwirrt drein, wie Michael.

Caitlin grinste. "Ja, sieh mal. Er hat in mir das perfekte Opfer, er könnte auf mir herumhacken, ich könnte mich nicht einmal wehren. Meine Handbewegungen kann er schließlich ignorieren. Deshalb verstehe ich es nicht!", erklärte sie. "Ich behindere ihn ja nicht mal, ich verstehe alles, was er sagt. Gut mit dem Antworten bin ich nicht so schnell, aber..." Caitlin sah Michael bedrückt an. "Ich mag Zaubertränke, weißt du? Bei Snape lernt man wenigstens etwas, nicht wie bei Lockhard, alles was der kann, ist Lächeln und Märchen erzählen!" Ein Lachen ließ sie sich umschauen, sie sah Snape in dem Nebengang, er versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, doch McGonagall lachte bereits Tränen, während Snape sie böse ansah. "Miss Hawk, gibt es etwas zu sehen?", fragte er mit einem leichten Kieksen in der Stimme. Caitlin hob abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich gehe lieber!" , erklärte sie Michael, und ging zum Essen. Von nun an hatten McGonagall und Snape, stets ein Glitzern in den Augen, wenn sie Lockhard über den Weg liefen.

Sie war an einem Nachmittag alleine unterwegs, Ginny hatte etwas mit ihrem Bruder vor, Caitlin spazierte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, als sie plötzlich angegriffen wurde. Mit Schwung wurde sie gegen die Wand gedrückt, eine Hand an ihrem Hals. Sie öffnete die Augen, die sie beim Aufprall geschlossen hatte, und blickte in funkelnde blaue Augen. "Malfoy!" "Hab ich dich!", murmelte er heißer, er sah Caitlin in die Augen und schrak zurück. 'Wie kann ein Mädchen nur so kalte Augen haben!', dachte er.

Draco Malfoy registrierte, dass sie sein Handgelenk umfasste, plötzlich stöhnte er auf. "Hör auf, was tust du? Lass los?", rief er, doch Caitlin sah ihn nur an, er ließ von ihr ab, sie stand wieder auf ihren Füßen, doch sie hielt ihn noch immer fest. Malfoy hatte einen feuchten Schimmer in den Augen, er ging mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick auf die Knie. "Lass mich los, bitte!", flehte er, Caitlin ließ seine Hand mit angewidertem Blick fallen. "Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Malfoy, sein Handgelenk glühte feuerrot.

Aus einem Gang kamen ein paar Slytherins, sie erkannte Michael unter ihnen, Caitlin schnippte mit den Fingern, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. "Caitlin? Was ist hier los?", fragte Michael verblüfft, er sah Malfoy abschätzend an. "Ich brauche mal deine Hilfe!" "Okay?" "Verdammt Sean, sie hat mich angegriffen, siehst du?" Malfoy zeigte sein Handgelenk. "Ich sehe nichts!", murmelte Michael. "Also, was willst du ihm sagen?", fragte er Caitlin. "Sag ihm bitte, wenn er mich noch einmal anfasst, dann werde ich ihm zeigen, was ich wirklich drauf habe!" Michael übersetzte direkt, während Caitlin noch sprach. "Und sag ihm, dass das , was er eben gespürt hat, nur die niedrigste Stufe war!" Malfoy riss die Augen auf und umklammerte seine Hand. "Das war's, danke Michael!", erklärte Caitlin und ging davon.

"Was war hier los?" Die kalte Stimme hallte durch den Gang. "Professor Snape, diese Gryffindor hat mich angegriffen!" Snape hob die Augenbrauen. "Ich weiß von nichts, Sir!", murmelte Michael, er hatte Malfoy noch nie leiden können. "Wir sind eben erst gekommen!", bestätigte sein Freund grinsend, Snape sah Malfoy an. "Sie hat mich verbrannt, sehen sie?", doch dann starrte er auf sein Handgelenk, es sah wieder normal aus, glühte nicht mehr.

Ginny stöhnte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, sie sah zu Caitlin hinüber, sie hatte bis jetzt jede Nacht Alpträume gehabt, und wälzte sich herum. Caitlin fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch, Ginny ahnte, dass sie schreien würde, wenn sie es könnte. Caitlin stand auf, sie griff nach einem der Schulbücher und verließ leise den Schlafsaal, wie jede Nacht, nun endlich konnte auch Ginny etwas Schlaf finden.

Caitlin setzte sich an den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum und las, sie runzelte die Stirn, ausgerechnet das Zaubertränkebuch hatte sie erwischt. 'Na, was solls!', sie las bis sie im Morgengrauen einschlief, da hatte sie beinahe die Hälft des Buches geschafft.

Ginny stand kopfschüttelnd vor ihr. "Caitlin!", sie rüttelte sie wach. "Du solltest etwas tun, gegen deine Alpträume!", bat sie. "Okay!" "Okay! Das sagst du immer!", rief Ginny und Caitlin folgte ihr grinsend ins Badezimmer.

"Miss Hawk, hören sie mir zu?" "Ja, Professor Snape!", er sah sie entnervt an, Caitlin seufzte und nickte, Snape setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf. "Gut, dann sagen sie mir, was ein Bezoar ist!" Caitlin seufzte wieder und schrieb. _"Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein, aus dem Magen einer Ziege. Er neutralisiert in den verschiedensten Tränken, so ziemlich jedes Gift!" _Snape sah Caitlin überrascht an. _"Kapitel vier, Zaubertränkebuch!" _"Sie haben es bereits bis zum vierten Kapitel gelesen?" Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf und malte eine Acht auf ihr Pergament, Snape hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen. "Gut, dann sagen sie mir, was sie erhalten, wenn sie einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affrodilwurzel hinzufügen?", fragte er dann. _"Kapitel sieben, Schlaftränke, Trank für den Schlaf der lebenden Toten, sehr stark in der Wirkung_!" "Sie haben es wirklich gelesen und behalten! Gut!", murmelte Snape und fuhr mit seinem Unterricht fort.

Caitlin hatte wieder einmal schlecht geschlafen,sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freundin, Ginny war in der letzten Zeit oft durcheinander, sie meinte sie schlafwandele. Letztens war sie in der Nähe der Krankenstation aufgewacht, manchmal auch mit Farbe oder Blut an den Händen.

Auch Harry wurde von den Meisten gemieden, es war an einem Nachmittag gewesen, ein Duellierclub war gegründet worden, natürlich von Lockhard. Caitlin hatte fröhlich gegrinst als Snape ihn von den Füßen gehauen hatte, sie hatte sich danach mit Ron unterhalten, bis plötzlich die Schlange aus Malfoys Zauberstab erschien. Wenig später sahen die Anderen Harry komisch an, er hatte doch die Schlage aufgehalten, gut seine Stimme hatte zischend geklungen, doch seine Laute waren in Caitlins Kopf zu Worten geworden, sie hatte ihn verstanden.

Die Anderen aber redeten davon, das er eine andere Sprache benutzt hatte, der Ausdruck 'Parsel' war gefallen. Caitlin hatte erst in der Bibliothek nachschlagen müssen, um zu lesen, dass sie damit die Schlangensprache meinten. Schlangensprache, aber Caitlin hatte ihn doch verstanden, doch es kam ihr ja manchmal auch so vor, als würde ihr Kater sie verstehen, wenn sie mit ihm sprach.

Caitlin hatte versucht Harry etwas Halt zu geben, sie hatte ihm oft Gesellschaft geleistet, auch Ron und Hermione gaben ihr Bestes ihn aufzumuntern. Die Anderen meinten nun, er habe etwas mit der Kammer des Schreckens zu tun, er habe sie geöffnet und die Freunde versteinert.

Caitlin bekam auch mit, dass Harry, Ron und Hermione einen Trank brauten, doch sie behielt es für sich, es ging wohl etwas schief, Hermione hatte einige Tage auf der Krankenstation verbringen müssen.

Sie sass wieder einmal als eine der Ersten beim Frühstück, als der Direktor zu ihr trat. "Miss Hawk, sie sind früh auf. Aber das ist heute sehr gut, ich habe da etwas für sie!", er reichte Caitlin ein Kästchen, darin eine Feder. "Sie ist fertig?" Dumbledore lächelte. "Probieren sie es aus!" "Aber, ich habe kein Pergament dabei!" "Benutzen sie den Tisch! Keine Angst, die Tinte verschwindet wieder!", erklärte er, Caitlin griff nach der Feder und schrieb. "Hallo, mein Name ist Caitlin Sevina Hawk!", sie lächelte, als eine Stimme die Worte sprach, sie sprang auf und schüttelte Dumbledore die Hand. "Danke! Ich kann jetzt sprechen, jetzt kann mich jeder hören! Ich würde sie glatt umarmen, wenn wir nicht in der großen Halle wären!" Dumbledore lachte. "Das ist schon okay! Ich bin froh, wenn sie glücklich sind!" "Ich kann überall schreiben? Die Tinte verschwindet? Aber, wie fülle ich sie auf?", fragte Caitlin strahlend. "Überall auf Tische, Fußböden, Wände, oder Pergament! Nachfüllen ist nicht nötig, sie braucht nur sechs Stunden Pause täglich, das heißt wenn sie schlafen, regeneriert sie sich!", erklärte Dumbledore, sie plauderten noch ein wenig, bevor er Caitlin alleine ließ.

"Guten Morgen, Ginny!" "Morgen, Caitlin?" Ginny sah sie überrascht an. "Ist sie da?" Caitlin nickte und zeigte Ginny die Feder. "Cool! Aber dann brauchen wir die Gebärdensprache nicht mehr, und ich habe sie extra gelernt!" "Oh doch, es wird unsere Geheimsprache, es gibt noch Leute, die sie nicht können!", sie deutete zum Lehrertisch. "Das du ihn immer ärgern musst, der arme Professor!", murmelte Ginny sarkastisch und lachte. Caitlin kam noch immer nicht mit Snape aus, doch sie machte es ihm ja auch gerne schwer. "Was meinst du, ob es jetzt endlich vorbei ist, mit den Angriffen?", fragte Ginny leise. "Ich weiß nicht, aber ich hoffe es, ich möchte nicht noch mehr Freunde auf der Krankenstation besuchen!", schrieb Caitlin, die Stimme passte sich der Niedergeschlagenheit an. "Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Du kannst doch nicht auf den Tisch kritzeln!" Der Vertrauensschüler sah sie aufgebracht an. "Reg dich ab, Percy!", rief Ginny, Caitlin grinste und schrieb weiter. "Ich habe die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore! Schau hin, die Tinte verschwindet." Percy sah mit offenem Mund auf die Tinte. "Ist das eine magische Feder, mit Stimme? Die sind extrem teuer!", stellte er fest, Caitlin schluckte nervös. 'Teuer?' "Aber manchmal stellt das Ministerium sie unter besonderen Umständen kostenlos zur Verfügung!", erklärte Percy ruhiger.

"Miss Hawk, was tun sie da?", fragte Snape kalt, als Caitlin eine Zutat, zu ihrem Trank geben wollte, sie griff die Feder. "Steht, an der Tafel!" Snape sah sie schockiert an, Caitlin hatte auf ihren Arm geschrieben. "Wo steht, dass sie Elfenstaub zugeben sollen?" Caitlin ging zur Tafel und tippte auf die Schrift. "Ohhh...stop, alle stop!", rief Snape nervös, er sah ungläubig zur Tafel, da stand wirklich Elfenstaub, aber das sollte doch Feenhaar sein? "Wer hat schon den Elfenstaub zugefügt?" Er atmete auf, keiner meldete sich, er wies die Schüler an, die Zutat austauschen. "Mein Fehler, Miss Hawk!", erklärte Snape zerknirscht. "Schon okay!" "Sie sollten aber nicht ihre Arme beschriften, und seit wann haben sie eine Stimme!", fragte er verwirrt. "Magische Feder! Die Tinte verschwindet!", erklärte sie, Snape sah zu, wie die Tinte auf ihrem Arm verschwand.

Caitlin lief durch die Gänge, immer wieder schrieb sie "Ginny!" an die Wand, und auf den Boden, das Rufen der magischen Feder hallte durchs Schloss. "Miss Hawk!", herrschte sie jemand an, sie fuhr herum, Snape stand hinter ihr "Ich verstehe das nicht!", flüsterte er eindringlich, als sie in Gebärden sprach. "Ginny ist weg, ich kann sie einfach nicht finden!", schrieb sie an die Wand, Tränen standen in ihren Augen. "Beruhigen sie sich!", fuhr Snape sie an, er klopfte an eine Wand, ein Hauself erschien. "Sucht nach Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor!Keine Sorge, ihre Freundin wird wieder auftauchen!", murmelte er und folgte Caitlin kopfschüttelnd, da sie weiterlief.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen, Snape prallte gegen sie, da stand etwas an der Wand unter dem Spruch mit der geöffneten Kammer. "Sir!" Der Hauself war zurück. "Miss Weezly ist nicht im Schloss, Sir!", piepste er und verzog sich. Snape starrte auf die Wand. "Miss Hawk! Gehen sie, holen sie den Direktor!" Caitlin liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht, sie rannte los. Was war hier nur los? Hermione lag versteinert auf der Krankenstation, Ginny war weg und nun das hier!

Caitlin zog den Direktor einfach hinter sich her, sie konnte nichts erklären, sie war so durcheinander. "Miss Hawk, was ist denn nur los?", fragte Dumbledore, aber er folgte ihr, wenn auch sehr durcheinander. "Albus!" Snape erwartete ihn an der Ecke. "Sehen sie sich das an!" Dumbledore las und erschrak. "Er hat jemanden entführt? Aber wen?" "Ginny!" "Miss Weasley?" Der Direktor sah Caitlin verwirrt an. "Das wissen wir noch nicht, Miss Hawk!Ginny Weasley ist verschwunden, sogar die Hauselfen konnten sie nicht finden!" "Wir müssen sie suchen!", begann Dumbledore, er schickte mit magisch verstärkter Stimme die Schüler in die Schlafsääle und rief die Lehrer zusammen. Caitlin lief nervös auf und ab, sie entdeckte Ron und Harry in einem Seitengang. Sie lauschten, als die Lehrer beschlossen, dass Lockhard die Kammer suchen würde. 'Lockhard, der Märchenonkel?', dachte Caitlin bestürzt, sie sah zu Harry. "Du musst sie finden, Harry!" Er verstand sie nicht, aber er würde bestimmt versuchen Lockhard zu helfen, es ging schließlich um Ginny, die Schwester seines besten Freundes.

Snape packte Caitlin am Arm. "Kümmern sie sich um Miss Hawk, Poppy! Ein bisschen Ruhe, wird ihr gut tun!", erklärte er. Caitlin schlief eine Weile auf der Krankenstation, die Medihexe hatte ihr eine Schlaftrunk gegeben, sie erwachte erst wieder, als es draußen schon dunkel war. Stimmengewirr hatte sie geweckt, sie begann zustrahlen, Ginny war wieder da. Caitlin setzte sich auf und sah zu ihr hinüber, Tränen stiegen in ihr auf, Ginnys Eltern schienen auch da zu sein, Caitlins Schniefen lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. "Hey Caitlin!", rief Ginny "Du bist wieder da! Geht es dir gut?" "Ja, Harry hat mich gerettet!" "Ich bin so froh!" Nun weinte Caitlin richtig, Ginny kam zu ihr und umarmte sie tröstend, auch ihre Mom strich Caitlin über den Rücken! "Hey Caitlin, sie ist okay!", rief Ron. "Schon okay, ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht!", erklärte Caitlin und versuchte ein Lächeln.

Nun war ihr erstes Schuljahr vergangen, Caitlin war nicht besonders glücklich darüber, nach Hause zu müssen, langsam trat sie durch die Absperrung am Kings Cross Bahnhof. "Bis zum ersten September!", verabschiedete sie sich, und trat auf ihren Vater zu. Der packte sie äußerst unsanft am Arm und zog sie zum Ausgang, verwirrte Blicke folgten ihnen. "War das ihr Dad?", fragte Ginny. "Da bin ich mit meinem Onkel ja noch besser dran, der fasst mich wenigstens nicht an!", murmelte Harry, Caitlins Vater schrie kurz auf. "Au...haben sie dir das etwa noch nicht abgewöhnt?", rief er aufgebracht und rieb sich die glühende Hand. "Grins gefälligst nicht so! Dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen!", drohte er, Caitlin seufzte auf, sie hatte gerade Malfoy entdeckt, der Mann neben ihm musste sein Vater sein.

"Deine Mutter und ich fahren in Urlaub, du wirst in London bleiben!" Caitlin ahnte nur, was er meinte, sie unterdrückte die Freude, die sich in ihr breit machte, sie durfte es ihrem Vater nicht zeigen, er würde misstrauisch werden. "Du wirst bei deiner Tante bleiben!" Caitlin verzog das Gesicht, doch sie lächelte hinter dem Rücken ihres Vaters, als sie den Wagen erreichten. "Hallo James!", begrüßte sie den Fahrer der Limousine, und stieg ein.

"Eine Limousine? Sie ist ein Muggel, aber ein Reicher!", bemerkte Malfoy Senior, er war dem Blick seines Sohnes gefolgt. "Ja, ein Muggel, noch dazu eine Gryffindor!", spie Draco Malfoy hasserfüllt aus, sein Vater lächelte selig, so hatte er seinen Sohn erzogen.

"Lädst du wieder dein Balg bei mir ab?", fragte die Frau gemein, und sah Caitlin abschätzend an, Caitlin vermied es ihr in die Augen zu sehen, um sich nicht zu verraten. "Du wirst sie schon zu nehmen wissen, Diane!", rief Martin Hawk und fuhr davon. "Es tut mir leid Cat, Komm schnell rein! Lass dich umarmen!", murmelte die Frau lächelnd und zog Caitlin in ihre Arme. "Hallo Tante Diane. Ich wollte kaum glauben, dass ich die Ferien hier verbringen darf!", lächelnd gingen sie ins Haus."Wenn dein Vater wüsste, wie gut wir uns verstehen, du dürftest mich nie wieder besuchen." Caitlin nickte, ihr Vater hasste es, Caitlin eine Freude zu bereiten. Weshalb, das ahnte sie nicht, doch verunsicherte es sie. Sollte ein Vater nicht alles tun, um sein Kind glücklich zu machen?


	3. Probleme und neue Fähigkeiten!

Lange hat es gedauert, aber hier ist mein neues Kap., habe ein paar Tage in London verbracht, also verzeiht mir.

An meine Reviewer:

Berendis: Sorry, weil du warten musstest, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin.

Monique: Danke, ich fand es auch immer schade, das die Storys erst nach den Büchern anfangen.

Nerak-23: Weiter gehts, ich hoffe es gefällt.

Honigdrache: Spannend? Naja, jetzt wo du es sagst. Danke.

Stimme des Herzens Kap. 2

"Was ist das denn?", fragte Diane, mit angewidertem Blick auf Caitlins Umhänge. "Müssen die Dinger so aussehen?" "Meine Umhänge? Ich habe nur wenig Geld von Vater bekommen, sie sind zweite Hand!", erklärte Caitlin leise. "Okay! Das müssen wir ändern, ich habe irgendwo noch schwarzen Stoff, wir nähen dir ein paar Neue!", murmelte ihre Tante und klatschte in die Hände.

Nun waren die Ferien beinahe schon um, nur noch eine Woche, dann würde Caitlin nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. "Huch, was ist denn jetzt los?", kam ein Ruf aus der Küche und eine graue Eule segelte Caitlin vor die Füße, sie nahm ihr den Brief ab. "Die Bücherliste, fürs neue Jahr!" "Wo kaufen wir die?" "Wir? Mom ist letztes Jahr nicht mitgegangen!", meinte Caitlin. "Wir müssen in die Winkelgasse! Vater hat mir hundert Pfund gegeben und Mom noch fünfzig Pfund, das müßte für die Bücher und meine Schulsachen reichen!" "Am Mittwoch hätte ich den ganzen Tag Zeit, sollen wir dann gehen?", fragte Diane lächelnd.

Und so war es, sie betraten am Mittwochmorgen den TROPFENDEN KESSEL und Caitlin führte ihre Tante in den Hinterhof, sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sich die Mauer zur Winkelgasse öffnete. Sie gingen zu Gringotts, um Geld zu tauschen, Caitlin wunderte sich etwas, dass auch Diane anstand. Dann gingen sie shoppen, zuerst besorgten sie die Schulbücher, Pergamente, Tinte und neue Federn. Caitlin sah sehnsüchtig in das Schaufenster, der Madam Malkin, dort hing die neueste Kollektion von Winterumhängen aus. Diane entging dieser Blick nicht, doch zuerst brauchten sie Zutaten für den Unterricht bei Snape.

Caitlin hatte ihr gesamtes Geld verbraucht, nur noch eine Galeone war übrig, als ihr Magen sich meldete. "Hunger?", fragte ihre Tante, Caitlin nickte. "Ich habe vorhin ein Café gesehen, laß uns sehen, ob sie etwas gutes zum Essen haben!" Caitlin folgte Diane lächelnd. Sie saßen erst einen Moment, und Caitlin zückte ihre Feder. "Was ist das? Mußt du etwas aufschreiben? Aber...aber doch nicht auf den Tisch!" "Keine Sorge Tante Diane!" "Was...was ist das?", fragte ihre Tante verwirrt. "Das ist eine magische Feder, sie spricht für mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob es in der Muggelwelt funktioniert, und ob ich sie dort benutzen darf!", erklärte Caitlin. Diane lächelte strahlend. "Oh Mann, das ist toll. Liebes es ist so schön, dich zu hören!", rief sie. "Wenn dein Vater das wüßte, er wäre so sauer! Er sagte doch, das sind alles Versager, aber sie haben etwas, das dich sprechen läßt!", murmelte sie dann. "Tja, Vater kann mir nicht alles nehmen, ich bin stark, ich halte durch!" "Du bist wirklich eine Westminster, dein Großvater wäre stolz auf dich!" Doch Caitlin winkte ab, und ass ihren Kuchen.

"Caitlin?" Sie sah sich um. "Harry! Was machst du denn hier?" "Ferien! Und du, bist einkaufen gewesen?" Caitlin nickte. "Tante Diane, das ist Harry Potter, er ist auch ein Gryffindor, ein Jahr über mir. Er ist irgendwie berühmt, in der Zauberwelt, ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich mag ihn!" "Das ist unfair, jetzt muss ich die Sprache doch noch lernen!", rief Harry lachend. "Nein mußt du nicht, ich habe meiner Tante nur gesagt, wer du bist.----Das ist meine Tante Diane!", stellte sie die Beiden einander vor, sie unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander. "Hallo Kitty Cat!" Caitlin fuhr herum. "Mom?" Sie sprang auf und fiel ihrer Mom um den Hals. "Wie bist du hergekommen?" "Ich bin einem Zauberer gefolgt, durch die Mauer!" "Und deine Angst?", ihre Mom lachte. "Wenn ich dich nach einem Jahr endlich wiedersehen möchte, dann muss ich diese Angst überwinden, Diane hat mir geschrieben, dass ihr heute hier seid!", erklärte sie. "Da habe ich euch gesucht!" "Hallo Melissa!" "Hey Diane!" Die Schwestern begrüßten sich herzlich. "Weißt du das Neueste? Deine Tochter hat jetzt eine Stimme!", murmelte Diane. "Wie denn das?" "Magie!", schrieb Caitlin. "Das ist toll, ohhh Kitty Cat, das ist herrlich!", rief ihre Mom. "Kitty Cat?", fragte Harry grinsend. "Sie haßt diesen Namen!", erklärte Melissa lachend. "Ich bin Melissa Hawk, sind sie ein Freund von Cat?" "Mom!!" "Ich bin Harry, wir sind im selben Haus, aber ich gehe in die Dritte!", murmelte er errötend, dann sah er Caitlin an. "Also, warum Kitty Cat?", fragte Harry. "Cat ist total vernarrt in Katzen, schon immer gewesen. Sie mag alle Katzen egal ob groß oder klein. Einmal ist Cat fortgelaufen, wir fanden sie am nächsten Tag im Zoo, im Löwenkäfig, bei den Löwenbabys. Sie hat so ruhig geschlafen, wir waren nur froh, dass die Löwin so friedlich war. Und als ihr vor ein paar Jahren der Kater zu gelaufen ist, hat sie ihren Namen weggehabt. Kitty Cat und Lucifer, das unzertrennliche Paar, Lucifer ist Cats heimlicher Beschützer!", erzählte Melissa. "Das habe ich schon bemerkt, er faucht mächtig und kratzt, wenn man Cat zu nahe kommt, dabei wollten wir sie nur wecken!", erklärte er lachend. Caitlins Tante erhob sich. "Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, begleitest du mich Mel?"

Caitlin blieb allein mit Harry zurück. "Was meinte deine Tante vorhin, mit du bist eine echte Westminster?", fragte er, sie wurde rot. "Ach... das ist nicht so besonders. Die Westminsterfrauen haben nur ein Motto. Halte den Kopf oben, was auch passiert und gib niemals auf, alles ist möglich.", murmelte Caitlin, doch sie sah Harry dabei nicht an. "Hast du schon die Bücher?", fragte er um, das Thema zu wechseln. "Ja, was ist das für ein Komisches, das beißt ja, dieses Monsterbuch!" Harry lachte. "Ja, mein Gürtel mußte herhalten, als Maulkorb." "Der Verkäufer hat meines gleich mit einem Seil zugebunden. Wir haben wohl auch einen neuen VgdK-Lehrer, aber wenigstens keinen mit autobiografischen Büchern." "Hoffentlich nicht noch ein Lockhard!", flüsterte Harry nachdenklich. "So einen Märchenonkel gibt es bestimmt nicht noch mal!" Caitlin lächelte, als sie ihre Mom und ihre Tante zurück kommen sah. "Na ihr Zwei, habt ihr uns vermißt?" , fragte Diane "Neee!" Caitlin grinste. "Ach Cat!", seufzte ihre Mom. "Aber ich vermisse dich so, ein ganzes Jahr. Aber ich war froh, als dein Vater sagte, du bleibst bei Diane!", flüsterte sie und umarmte Caitlin von hinten. "Ohhh Mom, ich habe dich auch vermißt!" Tränen liefen Caitlin über die Wangen, Harry reichte ihr lächelnd ein Taschentuch. Diane sah die Beiden lächelnd an. "Ich geh dann mal bezahlen!", murmelte sie.

"Ich hab dich lieb Cat!", erklärte ihre Mom, Caitlin beugte sich ein Stück vor, griff nach der Feder und schrieb. "Ich habe dich auch lieb, Mom!" Harry mußte sich eine Träne verdrücken, Diane wischte sich ebenfalls über die Augen. "Wir müssen los, Cat!", flüsterte sie sanft. "Mom?" "Ja, Kleines. Ihr solltet nach Hause fahren!", erklärte sie, Caitlin seufzte. "Ich werde dich vermissen, Kleines! Ich habe dich immer lieb Kitty Cat!" "Mom!" Sie umarmte ihre Mom und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. "Mach́s gut!" sie drehte sich um. "Wir sehen uns am Auto!", und rannte davon. "Sie wird es schaffen, Mel!", murmelte Diane und umarmte ihre Schwester zum Abschied, bevor sie Caitlin folgte. Melissa setzte sich, sie weinte, Harry sah sie unsicher an. "Harry? Würden sie mir einen Wunsch erfüllen?" "Wenn ich es kann, Mrs. Hawk.", murmelte er. "Wenn Cat traurig ist, oder ihr jemand zu Nahe tritt, würden sie ihr helfen?" Melissa Hawk sah Harry bittend an, er nickte. "Ich werde es versuchen!", versprach Harry, sie umarmte ihn und verabschiedete sich.

"Lauschen sie, Professor?", fragte Harry kühl, er hatte seine Anwesenheit gespürt und nun auch die Stimme, hinter dem Paravin erkannt. "Wieso, sollte ich Potter? Was soll denn an ihrem Gespräch so interessant sein?", fragte der Professor ebenso kühl. Harry grinste und sah ihn kalt an. "Komische Verhältnisse in dieser Familie, oder?", fragte der Professor leise. "Ach, doch gelauscht. Was haben sie denn nicht verstanden, Professor Snape?" "Zum Beispiel das Motto der Westminsters!" "Das war gelogen!", stellte Harry fest. "Ich kenne den Namen Westminster, nahe Verwandte der Queen. Der Lord of Westminster ist Cats Großvater gewesen. Diane, ihre Tante ist die jüngere Tochter, die Ältere Melissa, hat einen Amerikaner geheiratet. Hawk, ein reicher Geschäftsmann aus New York, eine Tochter, Cat!", erzählte Harry. "Hab ich einem Klatschblatt meiner Tante gelesen!", meinte er erklären zu müssen. "Aber, wenn sie reich sind, warum läuft sie in solchen Klamotten rum?", fragte sich Snape. "Keine Ahnung, ist das wichtig?", fragte Harry gereizt, Snape schnaubte. "Ihr ist es nicht wichtig, so etwas nicht!" "Wie meinen sie das?", fragte Harry irritiert. "Sie mag sie!", spuckte Snape aus, Harry sah ihn überrascht an. "Sie weiß, dass sie berühmt sind in der Zauberwelt, aber nicht warum, sie mag sie einfach!" "Woher wollen sie das wissen?" Harry sah ihn nervös an. "Die Tante hat es der Mutter erzählt!", bemerkte Snape, Harry überlegte. "Ich werde mein Versprechen halten, ich werde auf sie achtgeben!", murmelte er und verabschiedete sich. "Auf Wiedersehen, Professor." "Auf Wiedersehen, Potter. Achten sie auf sich!", rief Snape ihm nach.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Tante Diane!", rief Caitlin und verschwand in der Mauer zwischen Gleis Neun und Zehn, sie entdeckte Ginny und die Anderen sofort. "Hallo Caitlin!", wurde sie vielstimmig begrüßt, sie bestiegen den Zug. Ginny störte die Älteren wohl, deshalb leistete sie Caitlin, Neville und ihren Zwillingsbrüdern Gesellschaft. Die Zugfahrt verlief Anfangs ereignislos, Malfoy versuchte zwar Ärger zu machen, doch die Drei ignorierten ihn, bis der Zug plötzlich hielt, Ginny und Neville verließen das Abteil, um nachzusehen.

So blieben nur Caitlin, die Zwillinge und Lee, ein Freund von ihnen zurück, sie sahen sich nachdenklich an. Caitlin versteifte sich plötzlich. "So kalt." Sie begann zu zittern. "Caitlin?" "Liegt ein Fluch auf ihr?", fragte Lee nervös, er blickte zur Tür. Dort stand Malfoy und sah herein, plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen, Lee drehte sich um, folgte Malfoys Blick, er schrie erschrocken auf. George sah ihn verwirrt an, Caitlin hing in ihrem Sitz, sie warf sich hin und her, in ihrem Gesicht und auf ihren Armen erschienen blutende Wunden. "Caitlin? Wir brauchen Hilfe, warum hilft uns niemand?", rief George, die Abteiltür öffnete sich und Malfoy schlüpfte herein. "Verschwinde Malfoy, nimm den Fluch von ihr!", rief Lee. "Siehst du etwas einen Zauberstab in meiner Hand, Jordan?", fuhr Malfoy ihn an. "Sei still, das sind Dementoren!", flüsterte er ängstlich. Plötzlich schoss gleißendes Licht durch den Gang und Caitlin wurde ruhiger. Sie warteten einen Moment, dann öffnete Lee vorsichtig die Tür. Ein großer Schatten eilte heran, als der Zug wieder anfuhr. "Sir?" Lee erkannte einen hochgewachsenen Mann. "Helfen sie uns, bitte! Caitlin ist verletzt!" Der Mann betrat das Abteil, er hockte sich vor Caitlin, er wischte ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht und stockte. "Essen sie!", er reichte ihr einen Brocken Schokolade. "Kommen sie!" Caitlin folgte ihm. "Die Wunden haben sich schon wieder verschlossen!", murmelte er, auf dem Gang. "Waschen sie sich das Blut ab!" Er schob Caitlin in eine Toilette. "Verraten sie mir ihren Namen, Miss?", fragte er durch die verschlossene Tür. "Ich bin übrigens Professor Remus Lupin!", stellte sich Lupin erst einmal selbst vor, Caitlin trat aus der Toilette und reichte ihm ihr Zugtickett. "Ahh Miss Hawk, der Direktor hat mir schon erzählt von ihnen. Ich habe schon ein wenig geübt!", erklärte er. "Hallo, ich bin Professor Lupin!" Caitlin grinste. "Hallo Professor, freut mich. Sie sind also der neue VgdK-Lehrer?" "Ja, der bin ich." "Was war das eben?" "Dementoren!", erklärte Lupin flüsternd. "Geht es wieder? Ich werde in Hogwarts die Medihexe benachrichtigen!" "Oh nein. Aber nicht wegen mir, ich bin okay!", protestierte Caitlin. "Nicht nur wegen ihnen, Harry ist ohnmächtig geworden.", erklärte er leise.

Caitlin bestieg mit Ginny und den Zwillingen eine der Kutschen. Sie näherten sich dem Tor, als Caitlin wieder zu zittern begann und wieder erschienen einige blutende Wunden in ihrem Gesicht, nur kleine, denn schnell waren sie wieder aus der Reichweite der Dementoren.

"Du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen, Potter? Sagt Longbottom die Wahrheit? Du bist tatsächlich ohnmächtig geworden?" Malfoy stieß Hermione mit dem Ellbogen beiseite und stellte sich Harry auf den steinernen Stufen hoch zum Schloss in den Weg. Sein Gesicht war voll Häme und seine blassen Augen glitzerten tückisch,

Professor Lupin eilte hinzu.

Lupin suchte Caitlin in der Menge. "Ist es wieder passiert?", fragte er George, während er Caitlin ein Taschentuch reichte. Die Medihexe kam auf sie zu. "Essen sie!", sie schob Caitlin einen Brocken Schokolade in den Mund, bevor sie ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme untersuchte. "Wollen sie zur Krankenstation?" Caitlin schüttelte schockiert den Kopf. "Mir geht es gut! Bitte das muss unter uns bleiben, George, Fred!", bat sie leise, sie mochte nicht wie Harry gehänselt werden.

Caitlin sass mit den Anderen in der großen Halle, als der Direktor sie begrüßte, er sah ernst umher. "Wie ihr mitbekommen habt, ist der Hogwarts-Express durchsucht worden, und ihr wisst inzwischen, dass unsere Schule gegenwärtig einige Dementoren von Askaban beherbergt, die im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums hier sind." Er hielt inne. "Sie sind an allen Eingängen zum Gelände postiert", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "und ich muss euch klar sagen, dass niemand ohne Erlaubnis die Schule verlassen darf, während sie hier sind. Dementoren dürfen nicht mit Tricks und Verkleidungen zum Narren gehalten werden - nicht einmal mit Tarnumhängen!", fügte er milde lächelnd hinzu, Caitlin bemerkte den verstohlenen Blick zwischen Harry und Ron. "Es liegt nicht in der Natur eines Dementors, Bitten oder Ausreden zu verstehen. Ich mahne daher jeden Einzelnen von euch: Gebt ihnen keinen Grund, euch Leid zuzufügen. Ich erwarte von unseren Vertrauenschülern und von unserem neuen Schulsprecherpaar, dass sie dafür sorgen, dass kein Schüler und keine Schülerin den Dementoren in die Quere kommt!", sagte Dumbledore.

Caitlin schmunzelte, als sie Percy beobachtete, wie er sich in Pose warf. "Und nun zu etwas Angenehmeren!", begann der Direktor, er stellte die neuen Professoren vor, zuerst Lupin, er bekam vom Gryffindortisch einen wilden Applaus. Doch das bemerkte Caitlin kaum, sie war von etwas anderem abgelenkt, es war Snape und sein Blick, mit dem er Lupin bedachte. Sie zuckte zusammen, es stand der pure Hass in seinen Augen.

Dann lenkte Dumbledore ihre Aufmerksam wieder auf sich. Er erklärte Hagrid zum neuen Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Caitlin begann zu grinsen, sie mochte Hagrid sehr gern, sie klatschte mit den Anderen.

"Das hätten wir doch erraten können!", brüllte Ron gegen den Lärm an und hämmerte auf den Tisch. "Wer sonst würde uns ein beissendes Buch auf die Liste setzen?" Caitlin nickte voller Zustimmung, sie sah wie sich Hagrid mit dem Tischtuch die Augen wischte, bevor sich die goldenen Teller füllten.

Es verging einige Zeit und Caitlin hatte noch immer nicht herausgefunden, weshalb sie so auf die Dementoren reagierte, sie musste es ausprobieren. An einem Nachmittag, die älteren Schüler waren nach Hogsmead gegangen, machte sie sich alleine auf den Weg, sie ging vorsichtig auf das Tor von Hogwarts zu. Sie hatte es schon im Blick, es waren noch etwa fünfzig Meter bis dorthin, als schon die Kälte nach ihr griff. Noch einen Schritt, und noch einen, der Schmerz und eine kurze Erinnerung durchfuhr sie, schnell stolperte Caitlin zurück, bis die Kälte nachließ. Sie ließ sich ins Gras fallen, untersuchte ihren Arm, da war es ein Schnitt und Blut. "Miss Hawk, was tun sie allein hier draußen?-----Sind sie verletzt?", fragte Snape erst kühl, dann irritiert. Caitlin sah ihn mit großen Augen an, schüttelte den Kopf und rannte davon. Verwirrt sah Snape ihr nach, wie sie zurück ins Schloss stolperte.

Caitlin stieß mit jemandem zusammen. "Miss Hawk, was ist passiert? Sie bluten ja!" Es war Lupin, der sie sanft in ein Klassenzimmer schob. "Was sind Dementoren, Sir? Was tun sie?", fragte Caitlin und sank auf einen Stuhl. "Sie sind gefährlich, Seelenfresser. Sie nehmen jede glückliche Erinnerung und lassen dich alles Schreckliche noch einmal durchleben!" , erklärte er, Caitlin sah ihn an. "Oh!" Lupin schob ihr ein Stück Schokolade zu, nachdem sie es gegessen hatte, fühlte sie sich gleich besser. "Was ist das?", fragte sie und zeigte auf einen Glaskasten. "Ein Grindeloh, Anschauungsmaterial für VgdK. Ein Wasserdämon, ihre langen Finger halten den Feind im Griff, man muss ihn brechen!", bemerkte Lupin, Caitlin sah sich plötzlich überrascht um, sie hatte etwas Ungewöhnliches gespürt, eine gefangene Seele, doch hier war niemand. Nur der Grindeloh und Lupin, nachdenklich sah Caitlin den Professor an, bevor sie ging.

Es war der Halloweenabend, die große Halle war herrlich geschmückt, mit riesigen Kürbissen und sogar mit lebendigen Fledermäusen. Wieder spürte Caitlin etwas, doch sie konnte es nicht einordnen, nachdenklich sah sie zu Lupin, er plauderte fröhlich mit Flitwick, sie schüttelte den Kopf und wand sich wieder dem Essen zu.

Caitlin war unter den Ersten, auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, das Porträt vor dem Eingang, war zerfetzt worden und die fette Dame, war verschwunden. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis der Direktor auftauchte, er sah mit düsterem Blick auf, und schickte die Professoren los, die fette Dame zu suchen, doch es war Peeves, der den entscheidenden Hinweis gab.

"Hat sie gesagt, wer es war?", fragte Dumbledore den Poltergeist leise. Caitlin verstand nicht alles, was dieser antwortete, nur seinen letzten Satz. "Übles Temperament hat er, dieser Sirius Black." Caitlin schluckte, sie hatte von dem gefährlichen Ausbrecher gehört.

Dumbledore schickte die Gryffindors zurück in die große Halle, wenig später stießen auch die restlichen Schüler von Hogwarts hinzu.

Dumbledore erklärte, dass sie die Nacht hier verbringen sollten und ließ purpurrote Schlafsäcke erscheinen.

Nachdem er verschwunden war, erschall ein aufgeregtes Gesumme, die Gryffindors erzählten den Anderen, was geschehen war. Sie krochen in ihre Schlafsäcke, doch die Spekulationen zum Eindringen Blacks gingen weiter, selbst am nächsten Tag ließen sie nicht nach, immer abstruser, wurden die Theorien.

Das Quidditchmatch zwischen Gryffindor und Huffelpuff, war in vollem Gange, es goss wie aus Kübeln, man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Cedric Diggory, der gegnerische Sucher stieg hoch auf, Harry folgte ihm, er hatte wohl den Schnatz entdeckt. Caitlin sass in der Gryffindortribüne und feuerte Harry an, als plötzlich wieder zu zittern begann. "Caitlin?", fragte Ginny besorgt. "Die...die Demen...toren!" "Was? Wo?", fragte Neville und sah sich um, Caitlin zeigte auf den Boden, wo in diesem Moment zwei Wesen auftauchten. "Oh nein! Caitlin!", rief Ginny panisch, wie schon bei den anderen Malen zuckte Caitlin zusammen und Wunden tauchten auf. Dann folgte sie Caitlins Blick, sah Harry fallen, sie schloss die Augen, während Caitlin neben ihr vor Schmerz stöhnte.

Severus Snape sass auf seinem Platz in der Slytherintribüne, und sah den beiden Suchern nach, als eine der Gryffindortribünen in seinen Blick geriet, er stutzte. "Was ist denn da nur los?", fragte er sich und kramte umständlich sein Omniglas hervor, entsetzt riss er die Augen auf, da sass Miss Hawk, blutüberströmt und kein Lehrer in ihrer Nähe. McGonagall, ihre Hauslehrerin war beschäftigt, damit den Kommentator des Spiels zu beaufsichtigen, was sollte er tun? Snape erhob sich und eilte zur Gryffindortribüne, er hatte die Reihe mit Caitlin erreicht, als ein Aufschrei durch die Zuschauer ging, er sah Harry fallen, doch er sah auch Dumbledore aufs Feld laufen, er würde Harry abfangen, Snape ging zu Caitlin.

Caitlin hatte die Augen geschlossen, als sie Harry vom Besen fallen sah. "Miss Hawk?" Sie öffnete langsam die Augen, und schloss sie gleich wieder, als der Schmerz aufbrannte. "Miss Weasley, was bei Merlin ist hier los?", fragte Snape. "Öffnen sie die Augen, Potter ist okay. Dumbledore hat ihn aufgefangen!", fuhr er Ginny an. "Professor Snape, was tun sie hier?" "Ich will wissen, was mit Miss Hawk ist!" "Sie ist immer so, wenn Dementoren in der Nähe sind!", erklärte Neville schüchtern. "Ja, dann zittert sie und blutet, aber es ist vorbei, wenn sie fort sind.", flüsterte Ginny. "Geht es ihnen gut, Miss Hawk?", fragte Snape vorsichtig, Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf, sie bewegte die Hände. "Was sagt sie?", fuhr Snape Ginny ungehalten an. "Es tut so weh, schlimmer als sonst! Es sind so viele!" "So viele was? Dementoren?" Snape sah sich um, fünf oder sechs dieser Wesen standen am Spielfeldrand, ihm schauderte. Caitlin zuckte heftig zusammen, sie hustete und ein Blutrinnsal lief ihr Kinn hinab. "Sie müssen zur Medihexe!", flüsterte Snape. "Ich will ihnen nicht wehtun!" Er hob sie von ihrem Sitz. "Sie bleiben hier!", bat er Ginny, die Anstalten machte, ihnen zu folgen.

Snape betrat mit Caitlin gerade die Krankenstation, als Madam Pomfrey von Harrys Bett zurücktrat. "Er wird wieder, Albus!", erklärte sie. "Poppy!" "Severus? Bei Merlin, was ist passiert?", fragte die Medihexe, als sie Caitlin auf seinem Arm entdeckte. "Ich weiß nicht, Miss Weasley meint, es läge an den Dementoren!", erklärte Snape und legte Caitlin auf ein Bett. Madam Pomfrey machte sich gleich an die Arbeit, sie untersuchte Caitlin. "Das meiste sind nur Kratzer, aber sie hat mehrere gebrochene Rippen, eine hat wohl die Lunge angekratzt, aber das kriegen wir wieder hin!", murmelte die Medihexe und strich Caitlin das Haar aus der Stirn, sie schlief ein. "Was ist geschehen, Severus?, fragte Dumbledore, der noch an Harrys Bett stand. "Ich weiß nicht genau, ich habe sie von der Tribüne aus gesehen, blutüberströmt! Miss Weasley wollte sie beruhigen, aber Miss Hawk ist immer wieder zusammen gezuckt!" "Ein Anfall?" "Nein, ich glaube nicht! Es war als würde jemand auf sie einschlagen, immer wieder!", murmelte Snape und sah auf Caitlin hinab. "Vielleicht kann sie uns ja etwas berichten, wenn sie aufwacht!", überlegte Dumbledore gerade, als das Gryffindorteam die Krankenstation stürmte. Snape zog eilig den Vorhang um Caitlins Bett, bevor er ging.

Harry sah fassungslos auf die Reste seines zersplitterten Besens, er war total sauer auf sich, dass er so auf die Dementoren reagierte, ohnmächtig wurde. Er nahm sich vor , etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, Lupin mußte ihm helfen. Madam Pomfrey scheuchte seine Besucher schon früh hinaus. "Harry braucht Ruhe!", rief Ron, er wollte Ginny und Neville aufhalten, als sie die Krankenstation betraten. "Wir wollen gar nicht zu Harry!", erklärte Neville, der überraschte Ron ließ die Arme sinken. "Madam Pomfrey, wie geht es Caitlin?", fragte Ginny. "Sie wird wieder gesund, aber sie wird bis zu den Ferien hier bleiben müssen!", erklärte die Medihexe und ließ die Beiden zu Caitlin vor. "Hey!", sie war gerade aufgewacht. "Wie geht es dir?" "Besser!" "Mann war ich erschrocken, als Snape plötzlich auftauchte!" "Aber es war gut so, Neville, er hat geholfen!", murmelte Ginny. "Ja, er hat dich sogar her getragen!", bemerkte Neville, er schüttelte sich, Caitlin grinste. "Ja es war gut, ich bin froh, dass jemand da war, egal wer!"

"Miss Hawk, geht es ihnen besser?", fragte Snape leise, er war gekommen, als Ginny und Neville die Krankenstation gerade verlassen hatten, Caitlin sah ihn fragend an. "Möchten sie mir vielleicht erzählen, was geschehen ist?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich möchte ihnen gerne helfen, aber dafür müsste ich schon etwas mehr wissen!", erklärte Snape sanft, Harry hob hinter dem Vorhang überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Was geht ihnen durch den Kopf, wenn sie Dementoren zu Nahe kommen!", bohrte er weiter. "Erinnerungen!" "Das verstehe ich doch nicht.", murmelte Snape und reichte Caitlin eine Feder und ein Stück Pergament. _"Erinnerungen!"_, schrieb sie auf. "Sie tun weh, nicht wahr?" Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf, Snape sah sie an. "Sie wollen nicht darüber reden? Falls sie irgendwann doch einmal reden wollen, sie können mir vertrauen! Oder reden sie mit Dumbledore oder wegen mir auch mit Lupin!", erklärte er und ließ Caitlin allein.

Harry schob den Vorhang ein Stück auf, er lächelte. "Er ist komisch drauf heute, oder? Was ist mit dir, machen dir die Dementoren auch zu schaffen?", fragte er leise, Caitlin lächelte zurück und nickte leicht, sie gähnte demonstrativ. "Gute Nacht, Cat!" "Gute Nacht!", sie kuschelte sich unter die Decke und schlief bald ein.

Harry lag wach in seinem Bett, seine Alpträume, über den Tod seiner Eltern ließen ihn nicht los, als sich leise die Tür öffnete. Caitlin wälzte sich in ihrem Bett, aber sie schlief, auch wenn sie von Alpträumen geplagt wurde. Der Eindringling trat an ihr Bett, ein schmaler Lichtschein erhellte sein Gesicht, Harry riss überrascht die Augen auf. 'Snape?', fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn. Er sah auf Caitlin hinab, sie warf den Kopf herum, hin und wieder hob sie abwehrend den Arm. Snape zog seinen Zauberstab, Harry beobachtete ihn entsetzt, doch unfähig etwas zu sagen. "Legilimens!", hörte er den Professor flüstern, er stand still da, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt. Harry sah erst weg, als Snape den Zauberstab hob und zurücktrat, er hörte ihn scharf einatmen und öffnete die Augen. Caitlin war aufgewacht und sah Snape schockiert an. "Sie waren in meinem Kopf!" "Severus, was ist hier los?" "Er war in meinem Kopf!" Harry sah hin und her. "Haben sie etwa Legilimentik angewandt, Severus?", fragte McGonagall fassungslos, Snape senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. "Warum?" "Ich will doch nur helfen, wissen was sie sieht, bei den Dementoren. Ich dachte vielleicht träumt sie davon!" Caitlin sprach aufgeregt, Snape sah McGonagall an, sie übersetzte. "Sie sind in meinen Träumen gewesen. Träume zeigen die Seele eines Menschen. Sie sind in meine Seele eingedrungen, wie konnten sie mir das antun? Ich...ich...hasse sie dafür!", flüsterte McGonagall die letzten Worte, Caitlin drehte sich um und zog die Decke über den Kopf, sie weinte. McGonagall sprach leise auf Snape ein, als sie die Krankenstation verließen.

Caitlin spitzte unter der Decke hervor und sah Harry ins Gesicht. "Tut mir leid!", flüsterte er, Caitlin griff nach der Feder. "Du hast es gesehen?" Harry nickte. "Ich konnte nichts sagen, ich konnte nichts tun. Dabei habe ich es deiner Mom doch versprochen!", erklärte er. "Schon okay!" Caitlin schlief bald wieder ein, doch diesmal friedlicher, so dass auch Harry etwas Schlaf fand.

Caitlin verbrachte die Zeit bis zu den Weihnachtsferien auf der Krankenstation, sie langweilte sich dort zu Tode, oft wanderte sie zwischen den Betten herum, sie freute sich jedesmal riesig, wenn jemand zu Besuch kam. Auch wenn die Meisten nur die Schulaufgaben brachten, nur Ginny und Neville blieben länger, hin und wieder sahen auch Harry und Hermione herein.

Es war am Abend vor Weihnachten, dass sie endlich in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte, es herrschte Stille im Schloss, nur wenige Schüler waren hier geblieben.

Caitlin mochte ihre Geschenke nicht im Schlafzimmer auspacken, sie packte den Stapel zusammen und tapste hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum"Wow, der ist ja toll!", rief Hermione, als Caitlin einen neuen Winterumhang auspackte, "Die Farbe ist klasse, Bordeaux passt super zu deinem Haar!", murmelte sie leise, sie war niedergeschlagen vom Jungenschlafsaal gekommen. "Von meiner Tante. Das hat sie also erledigen müssen, als sie in der Winkelgasse weggegangen ist!" Sie zog ihn über. "Sieht toll aus!", erklärte Harry anerkennend, als er mit seinem neuen Besen hinzu kam. Als nächstes packte sie einen Wollpullover aus, auch Bordeauxrot mit einem goldenen C darauf. "Der ist bestimmt von Mom!", erklärte Ron grinsend. "Cool!" Caitlin zog ihn über den Kopf. Sie bekam noch einiges an Süßigkeiten, von ihren Freunden, bis sie zu dem letzten Päckchen kam, eine Karte von ihrer Mom. "Ein Buch, könnte glatt von Hermione sein!", flüsterte Ron, Caitlin lachte. "Ich liebe Bücher!", erklärte sie und strich sanft über den Bucheinschlag. "Zaubersprüche und Tränke aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert!" Stand auf dem Titel, das würde interessant werden.

Caitlin betrat die große Halle, nur ein Tisch war gedeckt, die Lehrer sassen schon, als sie herankam. Caitlin blickte über die Tafel und wählte einen Platz weit weg von Snape, sie sass nun neben Hagrid. "Frohe Weihnachten!" "Ihnen auch Miss Hawk!", bald gesellten sich mehr Schüler hinzu, Harry, Ron und Hermione setzten sich zu ihr. Es waren auch noch Ravenclaws und Slytherins dageblieben. Harry sah Caitlin grinsend an. "Frohe Weihnachten!", flüsterte er. "Dir auch! Ich bin richtig froh endlich aus der Krankenstation rauszukommen, dieses Rumgeliege macht einen wahnsinnig!", schieb sie. "Rumgeliege? Das sah aber ganz anders aus, ich wollte dich gestern Mittag besuchen, aber du warst beschäftigt!" Caitlin sah Harry entsetzt an. "Du hast mich beobachtet, warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte sie. "Wollte nicht stören!" "Wobei hast du sie gesehen?", fragte Ron neugierig. "Sie hat deiner Genessungskarte gelauscht!" Ron wurde rot. "Aber...aber?", stotterte er, Caitlin lachte. "Ron sie weiß, dass wir zusammen geschmissen haben, damit dein Bruder diese Karte besorgt, mit dem besonderen Song!", erklärte Hermione lächelnd. "Ha Weasley ist verknallt!", kam es vom anderen Tischende. "Ach halt die Klappe, Malfoy." Caitlin sah ihn kalt an. Plötzlich lachte McGonagall laut, sie hatte Caitlins Handbewegung verstanden, auch andere Lehrer grinsten verhalten. "Frühreifer Bengel? Woher haben sie das denn?" "Meine Tante!", erklärte Caitlin schmunzelnd. Sie zog eine andere Feder aus ihrer Tasche. _"Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?" "Muss ja nicht jeder wissen, du warst so vertieft in deinen Tanz, es sah toll aus!"_, antwortete Harry auf dem selben Pergament. "Na habt ihr Geheimnisse?", fragte Hagrid brummend. "Nein Hagrid, wir wollen nur niemanden langweilen!", murmelte Harry. "Was gibt es denn so langweiliges?", fragte Dumbledore sanft. "Ich habe Harry gefragt, ob er einen Zauber weiß! Meine Karte wird immer leiser, ich fragte ob man sie aufladen kann!", erklärte Caitlin, sie legte ihre Hand auf das Pergament, als Harry das nächste Mal hinsah, war es leer. "Ich kenne da einen Zauber, ich werde ihnen den Zauber zeigen, wenn wir unsere Nachhilfestunde haben.", piepste Flitwick. Caitlin hatte einige Lehrer um Nachhilfe gebeten, da sie viel vom Unterricht verpasst hatte, als sie auf der Krankenstation fest sass. Caitlin lächelte. "Danke!"

"Wollen sie Professor Snape für immer ignorieren?", fragte McGonagall sanft, als sie gemeinsam die große Halle verließen. "Wenn er sich wenigstens entschuldigen würde!" "Das hat er noch nicht getan?", fragte McGonagall überrascht.

Die Ferien waren nicht sehr angenehm, Harry und Ron mieden Hermione, das sie ihr die Schuld gaben, den Feuerblitz verraten zu haben.

Es war der erste Tag nach den Ferien, die letzte Stunde, Zaubertränke, Caitlin ignorierte den Professor. Selbst als Snape sie direkt ansprach, antwortete sie nicht, wenigstens zog er ihr keine Punkte dafür ab. Sie musste sich mächtig zusammenreißen, um nicht zu antworten, sie schrieb die Antworten auf, mit ihrer normalen Feder. Als niemand auf eine besonders schwierige Frage antwortete, schob sie das Pergament zu Colin rüber und nickte ihm kurz zu. Colin bekam fünf Punkte für die Antwort, doch Snape sah Caitlin dabei an.

"Miss Hawk, einen Moment bitte!" Caitlin wartete ab, bis der letzte Schüler gegangen war, sie war allein mit Snape, doch er sagte nichts, sah sie nur an. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen. "Da bist du ja. Ich habe dich gesucht, wir waren verabredet!" Caitlin sah ihn total verwirrt an. "Potter!" Harry achtete nicht auf Snape, er sah Caitlin eindringlich an, sie griff nach einem Pergament. _"Danke das du mir helfen willst, aber das ist nicht nötig! Wartest du draußen? Nur fünf Minuten!"_ Harry nickte. "Fünf Minuten!", erklärte er und ging nach draußen. "Ihr neuer Bodyguard?" _"Brauche ich denn einen?"_ Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber er ist selbst nicht ganz in Sicherheit!" _"Ich weiß, Black ist hinter ihm her!"_, schrieb Caitlin, er hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. _"Ich bin stumm, nicht taub, Sir!"_ "Ja, richtig!" _"Ich brauche keinen Bodyguard, ich kann auch gut selbst auf mich aufpassen! Also, was wollen sie?"_ Snape schluckte. "Ich...wollte mich entschuldigen! Dafür, dass ich in ihre Träume gesehen habe, verzeihen sie mir!", bat er leise. _"Ich nehme ihre Entschuldigung an, aber ob ich ihnen verzeihen kann, weiß ich nicht!"_ Er nickte. "Okay, wenn sie doch darüber reden wollen, vielleicht kann ich ihnen helfen! Sie können mir vertrauen!", erklärte Snape und Caitlin konnte gehen, sie machte einen Spaziergang mit Harry, sie zog die magische Feder aus dem Haar. "Warum bist du gekommen?" "Ginny hat gesagt, das Snape dich aufgehalten hat, ich wollte nur nicht das er dir was tut."

"Miss Hawk?" Sie fuhr herum. "Professor Lupin?" "Haben sie einen Moment Zeit?" Caitlin nickte und Lupin führte sie in sein Büro. "Ich habe mit Professor Snape gesprochen!" Caitlin sah ihn entsetzt an, doch ihr Blick änderte sich gleich wieder, nun lag Ungläubigkeit darin. "Erzählen sie mir davon!", bat Lupin sanft, doch Caitlin wurde abgelenkt, von einer Truhe, sie wackelte. "Was ist das?", fragte sie nervös. "Ein Irrwicht!" "Die Dinger, die sich in das verwandeln, wovor man Angst hat?" "Ja genau, das sind Irrwichte!" "Ich habe davon gehört, Nevilles wurde zu Snape in Kleidern!" Lupin grinste. "Was glauben sie, wird er bei ihnen?", fragte er, Caitlin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wollen sie es versuchen?" Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten, sie nickte. "Gut, stellen sie sich den Irrwicht bei was komischen vor! Und dann der Spruch, Ridi-kul-lus! Okay?" "Okay!" Lupin öffnete die Truhe, und heraus trat ein Mann, Lupin sah überrascht auf, in Caitlins Gesicht aber stand die Angst geschrieben. "Soll ich helfen?", fragte er deshalb. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, der Mann-Irrwicht kam auf sie zu und packte Caitlin am Kragen, Lupin sah sie fragend an. "Nein!" Lupin nickte und beobachtete weiter. 'Angst vor Hunden- ---Angst vor Hunden!', dachte Caitlin, der Mann-Irrwicht schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht, gerade als sie den Zauberstab hob. 'Ridikullus!' Der Mann-Irrwicht wich ängstlich zurück, jammernd die Hände zur Abwehr gehoben, vor ihm sass bellend ein kleiner Chiwuawa. Caitlin schnaubte auf, mit einem Lachen im Gesicht. Lupin drängte den Irrwicht zurück in die Truhe. "Ich brauche ihn noch für Harry, er will lernen sich gegen die Dementoren zu wehren.-----Gut gemacht! Aber sie bluten ja!" Lupin sah sich vorsichtig Caitlins Unterlippe an. "Wer war dieser Mann?", fragte er, während er das Blut mit einem Taschentuch abtupfte. "Vater!" "Ihr Vater? Aber er hat sie geschlagen!", fuhr Lupin auf. "Tut das nicht jeder Vater mal?" "Aber...aber sie hatten so viel Angst vor ihm!" Caitlin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schlägt er sie oft?", fragte Lupin sanft, er sah Caitlin ernst an, sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde dazu nichts sagen! Außer sie beantworten mir eine Frage!" "Was für eine Frage?" Lupin sah sie irritiert an. "Ja eine Frage! Ich habe bemerkt das ich Menschen spüren kann, ohne sie zu sehen! Doch wenn ich bei ihnen bin, spüre ich eine weitere Seele!", erklärte Caitlin vorsichtig, er sah sie schockiert an, kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. "Ich spüre jemanden, der gefangen ist, er will raus, er will jagen!" Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Manchmal spüre ich ihn stärker, manchmal weniger, aber immer wenn sie in der Nähe sind. Sind sie jemand mit zwei Seelen?" Lupin lächelte. "Das ist eine schöne Beschreibung. Ich kann...darf ihnen nicht sagen, was ich bin! Sie bekämen Angst vor mir!", flüsterte er. "Ich kann es nicht erklären, sie dürften es gar nicht wissen, auch wenn sie mir nun nichts verraten, über ihren Traum!" Caitlin sah ihn abwägend an. "Sie haben mir verraten, wenn auch nicht freiwillig, dass sie ein Mann mit zwei Seelen sind. Also fragen sie, was sie wollen, ich werde antworten!", erklärte sie, Lupin zog die Stirn in Falten. "Aber...aber es muss unter uns bleiben, niemand wird etwas erfahren! Weder über sie, noch über mich?", fragte Caitlin und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, er schlug ein. "Unser Geheimnis!---- War es nur ein Traum?", fragte er gleich. "Nein, Erinnerungen!", erklärte Caitlin fest. "Aber...aber...Severus sagte, sie wurden heftigst geschlagen!", stammelte Lupin, sie sah zu Boden. "Die Wunden, die sie erhalten, bei den Dementoren. Wurden sie ihnen bei diesen Erinnerungen zugefügt?" "Ja, sie öffnen sich wieder, wenn die Dementoren zu nah sind, und ich die Erinnerungen sehe!" "Das verstehe ich nicht. Warum öffnen sie sich, sie waren doch verheilt! Wissen sie vielleicht, warum das geschieht?", fragte er nachdenklich, Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. Lupin sah sie eindringlich an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Helfen sie mir, mit der Kiste, Harry wartet im Geschichtszimmer!" Catlin trug mit Lupin die Truhe durch die Gänge, sie betraten das Klassenzimmer, Harry wartete schon "Cat?", fragte er überrascht. Sie hoben die Truhe auf den Tisch. "Kann ich gehen?" "Ja Miss Hawk, danke für ihre Hilfe!" Lupin blinzelte ihr zu und winkte Harry heran. "Komm Harry, gleich geht es los!" Caitlin verabschiedete sich vom Professor und ging auf Harry zu. "Viel Glück, Harry!" "Wofür brauche ich denn Glück?", fragte er überrascht, doch Caitlin schob sich an ihm vorbei und schloss die Tür von außen.

Caitlin ging langsam durch die Gänge, sie fühlte sich befreit, sie begegnete einigen Professoren, auch Snape. "Hallo, Professor Snape!", grüßte sie ihn, er sah ihr verwirrt nach. "Sie hat nur gegrüßt!", murmelte jemand neben ihm. "Miss Bones?" Susan lächelte. "Sie hat nur gesagt, Hallo Professor Snape!", erklärte sie und lief weiter. 'Sie spricht wieder mit mir?', dachte Snape, er würde später mit Lupin reden, sie war mit ihm zum Geschichtsraum gegangen.

Caitlin bemerkte Harry, er war hinter einer Ritterrüstung gesessen, er sah niedergeschlagen aus. "Sie sind tot!", sagte er streng zu sich selbst. "Sie sind tot und dem Echo ihrer Stimmen zu lauschen bringt sie nicht wieder zurück. Du reißt dich besser zusammen, wenn du den Quidditch- Pokal gewinnen willst." Er stand auf, und Caitlin verbarg sich schnell hinter einer Säule, als er an ihr vorbei zum Gryffindorturm zurück kehrte.

"Ahhh Severus! Was kann ich für dich tun?" Lupin war ziemlich überrascht, das Snape bei ihm auftauchte. "Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?", fragte er gerade heraus. "Mit wem? Miss Hawk?" "Ja, das weißt du doch genau!" "Ja, ich habe mit ihr gesprochen, sie hat es mit meinem Irrwicht aufgenommen!", erklärte Lupin. "Das interessiert mich eigentlich nicht!", murmelte Snape, Lupin lachte. "Sollte es aber, er ist zu einem Muggel geworden!" Nun sah Snape ihn abwartend an. "Sie sagt es sei ihr Vater gewesen! Er hat sie geschlagen!", erklärte Lupin. "Wer, ihr Vater?" "Der Irrwicht, sie hatte panische Angst!" Snape sah ihn verwirrt an. "Warum hast du nicht eingegriffen?" "Sie wollte es nicht, sie ist dann allein mit ihm fertig geworden!" Snape überlegte. "Wie sah er aus." "Wer?" "Der Irrwicht!" "Ach so, er war groß, blond, trug eine Brille, keinen Bart!", erklärte Lupin. "Er hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mit Miss Hawk, sie muss ihre Augen und das Haar von ihrer Mom haben!", bemerkte er. "Ihre Mutter ist blond, das in ihrem Traum war auch ihr Vater, er hat sie brutal verprügelt!", erklärte Snape voll Abscheu. "Es waren Erinnerungen!", flüsterte Lupin. "Was?" "Der Traum, es waren Erinnerungen!", erklärte er, Snape sah ihn entsetzt an. Lupin schlug die Hand vor den Mund. "Bei Merlin, Severus das muss unter uns bleiben! Ich habe es ihr versprochen!", murmelte er bittend. "Ich werde es niemandem sagen, aber ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass wenn ich ihrem Vater begegne, es ihm danach noch gut gehen wird!", flüsterte Snape kalt. Lupin legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Beruhige dich! Du kannst nichts tun, nur sie kann etwas unternehmen!", erklärte er.

"Miss Hawk, wie geht es ihnen?" Snape sah Caitlin beinahe freundlich an, sie sass wieder einmal in der Bibliothek, nicht weit von Hermione, sie leistete ihr Gesellschaft, seit dem sie mit Ron im Streit war._ "Mir geht es gut, Professor. Und ihnen?"_ , sie benutzte eine normale Feder, so störte sie niemanden, er lächelte kurz. "Was tun sie hier?" _"Ich helfe Hermione, bei ihrem Kampf um den Hippogreif!" _"Ohhh...", entfuhr es ihm. "Haben sie schon mit jemandem gesprochen?", fragte er vorsichtig. _"Ich war bei Professor Lupin!" _"Das ist gut, konnte er ihnen helfen?" _"Ja, es war gut, dass ich es erzählt habe!" _"Sie müssen sich wehren...", begann er, doch Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. _"Ich bin zu schwach!"_ "Sie sind eine Hexe, sie sind nicht schwach!" _"Ich darf außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern!"_, erklärte sie. _"Ich muss jetzt weiter arbeiten!"_ "Gut, es ist ihre Sache, aber wenn sie Hilfe brauchen, sie können mir trauen! Okay?", fragte er leise. Caitlin nickte lächelnd, bevor sie sich ihren Büchern zu wand.

"Was wollte er?", fragte Hermione. "Er ist ein mieser Kerl!" "Ach Mione, nur weil er euch Extraaufgaben gibt und euch schikaniert hat, als Lupin krank war?" Caitlin lächelte, sie konnte sich noch gut erinnern, als Hermione, Ron und Harry die Hausaufgaben über Wehrwölfe machen mussten, sie hatten geschimpft, schlimmer als der Teufel.

Caitlin ging wieder einmal zu Hagrid hinunter, sie wollte ihm und Seidenschnabel einen Besuch abstatten. "Hallo Seidenschnabel!" Caitlin verbeugte sich vor dem Hippogreif, und wartete bevor er es ihr nachtat, bevor sie ihm ein totes Frettchen reichte.

Hagrid war nicht da gewesen, also machte Caitlin sich bald wieder auf den Rückweg, sie war ein Stück gegangen, als sie sich plötzlich hochgehoben fühlte, sie schwebte, panisch zappelte sie mit den Füßen. Etwas, oder eher irgend jemand lenkte sie über einen abgedeckten Bottich, dann fiel sie. Caitlin landete auf der Abdeckung, doch die gab unter ihrem Gewicht nach und sie sass plötzlich im Nassen, da sie vor Schreck den Mund geöffnet hatte, schluckte sie davon. 'Blut! Tierblut!' Caitlin spuckte aus, angewidert sah sie an sich herab. Vorsichtig kletterte sie aus dem Bottich, sie musste sich sofort sauber machen, deshalb griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, er war nicht da, suchend sah sie sich um. Sie musste ihn verloren haben, sie kam nicht dazu ihn zu suchen, als plötzlich etwas nach ihrem Umhang griff. Da war aber nichts, sie konnte nichts sehen, vorsichtig tastete sie nach vorn und spürte ein Hindernis. Caitlin kniff die Augen zu, öffnete sie wieder, doch sie sah nichts, sie spürte etwas. Da war nicht nur eines von den Wesen. 'Eins, Zwei...Fünf!', zählte sie. Caitlin grübelte, sie hatte doch das Monsterbuch gelesen, nachdem Hagrid erklärt hatte, dass man es streicheln sollte. Da war doch etwas gestanden, von unsichtbaren Tieren, wie war das doch gleich? Thestrale, die sah man nur, wenn man jemand hatte sterben sehen, diese Dinger fuhren total auf Blut ab.

"Bei Merlin!" Hagrid sah sich schockiert das Geschehen an, dieses Mädchen landete direkt im Blutbottich. "Sollten sie nicht helfen?" "Sie scheint klar zu kommen!", murmelte er und stöhnte auf, als die ersten Thestrale aus dem Wald kamen, sie begannen das Blut von Caitlins Umhang zu lecken. "Aber nun...!" Hagrid machte einen Schritt, doch er stockte, er hatte etwas in einem der Büsche entdeckt, die Jungen lachten. "Klasse Aktion, Goyle!", hörte er eine Stimme. "Malfoy!", fluchte er, Snape folgte Hagrids Blick, Unmut machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Die können was erleben!" Im Augenwinkel sah er eine Bewegung, Caitlin bewegte sich auf den Bottich zu. "Gute Idee!", murmelte Hagrid grinsend.

Caitlin ging Schritt für Schritt auf den Bottich zu, es funktionierte, die ersten zwei Thestrale ließen bereits von ihr ab. Caitlin atmete erleichtert auf, das Blut hatte sie magisch angezogen, sie nahm ihre Füße in die Hand und lief zum Schloss. Sie begegnete Hagrid und Snape auf dem Weg, doch erst vor dem Schlossportal stoppte sie. Filch würde sie umbringen, wenn sie seine Gänge verdreckte, sie machte eine Handbewegung und ging hinein. "Cat? Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Harry sah sie entsetzt an. "Bist du verletzt?", fragte Ron sie besorgt. "Nein! Ist nur Tierblut, ich bin in Hagrids Thestralfuttervorrat gelandet!", erklärte sie. "Ich muss duschen!" Caitlin lief los, Ron sah auf den Boden. "Sie hinterlässt keine Spuren!", stellte er fest. "Habt ihr das gesehen? Wie sie vor Blut triefte?", fragte Hermione leise, sie hatte sich endlich wieder mit Ron und Harry vertragen, denn Harry hatte seinen Feuerblitz zurück bekommen. "Bei Merlin! Filch!" Der Hausmeister folgte Caitlin. "Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Ron mit Panik in der Stimme. "Mr. Filch!", erklang eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm, der Hausmeister blieb stehen, Ron atmete erleichtert auf. "Keine Sorge um ihre Freundin, die Verantwortlichen, werden ihre Strafe erhalten!", flüsterte Snape im Vorbeigehen. Harry und Hermione starrten ihn irritiert an, Snape reichte Ron einen Zauberstab. "Geben sie den Miss Hawk, sie hat ihn eben verloren!", erklärte er und ging zu Filch, er verwickelte den Hausmeister in ein Gespräch, und gab Caitlin so genügend Zeit.

Sie kam frisch geduscht zum Abendessen, eine heitere Atmosphäre herrschte in der großen Halle vor, überrascht sah sie zum Slytherintisch und erkannte, was so erheiternd für die Anderen war. Dort sassen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle mit hochroten Gesichtern. "Das bleibt eine Woche so, sagt Snape!" Hagrid stand neben ihr. "Sie waren es, sie haben dich in das Blut geworfen!", erklärte er. "Wieso hat Snape das getan?" Hagrid erinnerte sich schmunzelnd.

"Irgendwie erinnert mich das an Früher!" "Was meinen sie, Hagrid?", fragte Snape. "Früher war es ein Slytherin gegen vier Gryffindor, heute ist es eine Gryffindor gegen drei Slytherins!", murmelte Hagrid, Snape sah ihn für einen Moment eisig an, doch dann entspannte er sich, Hagrid meinte es nicht böse.

"Er hat seine Gründe!", erklärte Hagrid und Caitlin nickte verständnisvoll. "Die Jungen können es verkürzen!" Sie fuhr herum und sah sich Snape gegenüber. "Die Farbe verschwindet, sobald sie einen Fehler erkennen!", erklärte er. Caitlin sah ihn an, sie grübelte.'Was für ein Fehler?', fragte sie sich.

Caitlin sah dem Slytherin nachdenklich hinterher, er war fies, ja. Aber nun machte sich die gesamte Schule schon vier Tage über ihn lustig, das hatte er nicht verdient, oder? Sie könnte ihm helfen, doch wollte sie es auch?

Malfoy sah mit kaltem Blick nach vorn, der Nächste der ihn ansprach, würde etwas erleben. Da war das Weibsbild, dem er das zu verdanken hatte, sie hatte etwas verloren, ein Pergament. _"Mein Fehler war nicht, mich erwischen zu lassen, ich hätte diese Gryffindor zu einem offiziellen Zauberduell herausfordern sollen. Hätte ich sie dabei in das Blut getaucht und wäre dabei etwas geschehen, hätte mir niemand etwas anhaben können!"_, las er, sein Blick fiel in einen Spiegel, seine Gesichtsfarbe war nun wieder normal. Hawk hatte ihm geholfen, aber wieso? "Mister Malfoy! Sie haben ihren Fehler also erkannt?" Snape nahm ihm den Zettel ab, er stutzte, die Schrift kannte er doch. "Ich weiß nicht, warum sie das getan hat, Sir!" Draco Malfoy sah den Professor entschuldigend an. "Das kriegen wir raus!", murmelte dieser.

"Sie haben Mr. Malfoy Hilfestellung geleistet?" _"Professor?"_ Caitlin sah ihn überrascht an. "Warum haben sie ihm geholfen? Wollen sie ihn in der Hand haben?", fragte Snape kühl. _"Wie denn das? Nach einer Woche wäre es vorbei gewesen! Einen Malfoy in der Hand haben, geht das denn? Nein Danke!"_ Caitlin schüttelte sich.

"Miss Hawk? Geht es ihnen gut?" Caitlin war gestolpert, sie war die letzten Stufen hinunter gefallen und schwer auf ihrem rechten Fuß gelandet. Sie hatte beim Fallen in zwei Paar funkelnde Augen geblickt, mit roten Gesichtern, Crabbe und Goyle! "Du wirst unseren Freund nicht in der Hand haben!", hatten sie zischend geflüstert. Nun sass sie in der Eingangshalle und hielt ihren schmerzenden Fuß umklammert, Tränen stiegen in ihr auf, sie sah Dumbledore nicht an. "Ja Sir, es geht schon, bin nur gestolpert!", erklärte sie. Sie umkrampfte ihren Fuß, es war als strömte Wärme aus ihren Händen durch den verletzten Knöchel, die Schmerzen ließen nach. Langsam erhob Caitlin sich, der Direktor griff ihr hilfreich unter die Arme, vorsichtig trat sie auf, ihr Fuß war in Ordnung, lächelnd sah Caitlin auf. "Sehen sie?" "Ja es scheint nichts passiert zu sein. Dumbledore ließ sie los, und sie ging zum Abendessen.

"Es tut mir leid!" Caitlin sah ihn kalt an. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Crabbe und Goyle so etwas vorhaben!" Malfoy sah sie entschuldigend an. _"Okay!"_ "Warum hast du mir eigentlich geholfen?" _"Nicht um dich in der Hand zu haben!_", erklärte Caitlin. "Das hat Snape auch gesagt.", murmelte er. _"Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass du nicht so fies bist, wie du tust!" _Sie grinste. _"Keine Angst ich sage es nicht weiter!"_ Nun grinste auch Malfoy und nickte leicht.

Es war am Ende der VgdK- Stunde, als Lupin Caitlin aufhielt. "Miss Hawk, warten sie einen Moment!" "Ja Sir?" "Sie haben sich den Fuß gebrochen!", stellte er fest, Caitlin sah ihn verständnislos an. "Als sie die Treppe runtergefallen sind, ich habe er knacken gehört. Ich habe gute Ohren!", merkte Lupin an. "Aber mein Fuß ist okay!" er nickte. "Haben sie Heilkräfte?" Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie müssen Heilkräfte haben, das würde auch die Wunden erklären, die sich bei den Dementoren öffnen!", begann Lupin zu erklären. "Wenn sie sich selbst heilen, könnte es diese Reaktion geben!", murmelte er. Er ging durch den Raum und stolperte, er landete in dem leeren Glaskasten, er zersplitterte und Lupin schnitt sich die Hand auf. Caitlin eilte zu ihm und half ihm auf, sie schmunzelte. "Also reinlegen brauchten sie mich nicht, ich werde es versuchen, doch ich glaube es funktioniert nur bei mir selbst." Sie sah Lupin in die Augen und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wunde, er lächelte , als Wärme in seine Hand floss, das Blut versiegte und die Wunde schloss sich. "Sehen sie, sie haben heilende Kräfte! Ich werde es für mich behalten, aber jetzt wissen wir wenigsten, warum sie bluten.", murmelte er, und ließ Caitlin gehen.

Sie lief in die Bibliothek, sie hatte endlich verstanden, Caitlin griff nach einem Buch, sie hatte es schon vor Monaten in der Hand. Da stand es, "Ein starkes Gehör, ein ewig innerer Kampf, bei Vollmond Identitätsverlust, das stand unter dem Stichwort Wehrwölfe!" Sie konnte sich gut erinnern, er war nach Halloween und an Weihnachten krank gewesen, da war Vollmond. Jetzt hatte sie sein Geheimnis gelöst, er hatte recht, die meisten Menschen fürchteten sich vor Wehrwölfen.

Es war wieder ein Hogsmeadwochenende, sie hatte Ron gehen sehen und entdeckte Harry in einem Gang, er verschwand in einer Statue. 'Sei vorsichtig, Harry!', dachte sie und lief weiter.

"Professor Snape?" "Was kann ich für sie tun, Miss Hawk?", fragte Snape beinahe freundlich. "Darf ich das Labor benutzen?", fragte Caitlin. "Was wollen sie denn brauen?" Nun war er aber neugierig. "Einen Stärkungstrank!", erklärte sie. "Aber warum gehen sie nicht zu Madam Pomfrey?", fragte Snape überrascht. "Aber ich kann die Medihexe doch nicht um einen Trank für meine Katze bitten!" "Für ihre Katze?" "Ja, Lucifer ist krank!", erklärte Caitlin, sie schalt sich für ihre Lüge! "Gut, sie können den Trank heute Abend brauen, wenn es sie nicht stört, dass ich auch hier sein werde!" Caitlin schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

Sie hatte das alte Buch von ihrer Mom gründlich durchforstet, darin standen so viele Tränke und einen konnte sie heute gut brauchen. Sie braute still neben dem Professor, er war schneller fertig mit seinem Trank, Snape brachte ihn noch dampfend zu seinem Empfänger. Während Caitlin ihren noch ein wenig modifizieren musste, sie verkorkte ihn erst als es draußen bereits dunkel wurde, und räumte ihren Platz auf. Snape kam nicht zurück, seine Arbeitsfläche blieb unaufgeräumt, Caitlin hatte nicht gewollt, dass der Trank verdirbt und hatte ihn schon vor einiger Zeit eingefroren, sie verschloss die Tür zur Labor mit einem Zauber und ging.

Es war schon Nacht, nur der Mond erhellte das Gelände, als Caitlin plötzlich die Kälte verspürte. Die Dementoren waren wieder da, ihr Fuß schmerzte plötzlich und Caitlin stürzte zu Boden. "Miss Hawk!" McGonagall starrte Caitlin fassungslos an. "Die Dementoren...sind hier...so viele!" "Was sagen sie da?", fragte Dumbledore irritiert. "Sie sind auf der...Jagd! Der Mann mit zwei Seelen ist auch unterwegs!" "Bringen sie Miss Hawk zur Krankenstation!", bat Dumbledore, er lief nach draußen. Dumbledore begegnete Snape, der mit vier Tragen zum Schloss unterwegs war, Hermione, Ron, Harry und Sirius Black schwebten neben ihm her. Snape erzählte eine wirre Geschichte, von Black, Lupin und den Dementoren.

Caitlin lag hinter dem Vorhang auf der Krankenstation, sie lauschte einem Gespräch zwischen Harry, Hermione und Dumbledore. "Was wir brauchen", sagte der Direktor langsam. "ist mehr Zeit" "Aber..", begann Hermione. "OH!" "Und jetzt passt auf", sagte Dumbledore sehr leise, so das Caitlin ihn kaum verstand. "Sirius ist in Professor Flitwicks Büro, im siebten Stock eingeschlossen. Dreizehntes Fenster rechts vom Westturm. Wenn alles gut geht, werdet ihr heute Nacht mehr als ein unschuldiges Leben retten können. Doch vergesst Folgendes nicht, ihr beiden. Niemand darf euch sehen. Hermione, du kennst das Gesetz - du weißt, was auf dem Spiel steht...niemand - darf - euch - sehen." Caitlin hörte, wie Dumbledore zur Tür ging. "Ich werde euch einschließen. Es ist - fünf Minuten vor zwölf. Hermione, drei Umdrehungen sollten genügen. Viel Glück."

Caitlin bekam nicht mit, was dann geschah, sie hörte nur, wie Hermione und Harry ins Bett krochen. Schon kam Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro gewuselt. "Hab ich den Direktor gehen hören? Darf ich jetzt nach meinen Patienten schauen?"

Plötzlich kam Lärm auf, die Tür zum Krankensaal flog auf. Snape, Dumbledore und Fudge stürmten die Krankenstation, außer sich, weil Black entkommen war. Snape gab Harry die Schuld daran, am liebsten hätte Caitlin ihm was erzählt, doch sie gingen schon bald, Madam Pomfrey schloss hinter ihnen ab. Ein leises Stöhnen drang vom anderen Ende des Saals herüber, Ron war aufgewacht. "Was...was ist passiert?", ächzte er. "Harry? Warum sind wir hier? Wo ist Black? Was ist eigentlich los?" "Erklär du mal", sagte Harry. Caitlin lauschte angestrengt der Geschichte, die Hermione dann erzählte.

Caitlin schlich durch den Gang, sie klopfte an die Tür und betrat das Büro. "Caitlin?" Lupin sah sie überrascht an, er sah krank aus und schlich beinahe, während er packte. Caitlin reichte ihm eine Phiole. "Was ist das?" "Stärkungstrank!" "Hat Snape dich geschickt?", fragte Lupin, er schluckte den Trank, bevor Caitlin antworten konnte. "Schmeckt anders, als sonst!" "Ich habe ihn modifiziert." "Du? Worauf hast du ihn modifiziert? Jedenfalls hilft er, besser als Severus Tränke!" "Ist modifiziert... auf...Mondsüchtige." Lupin lachte. "Du weißt es also? Mondsüchtig—nett!" Caitlin sah sich um. "Sie packen? Gehen sie fort?", fragte sie. "Ja, nicht alle werden positiv auf einen Wehrwolf reagieren, ich gehe bevor es die Eltern fordern. Dumbledore war so nett mir eine Chance zugeben, obwohl ich ein Wehrwolf bin!" "Wussten es die Lehrer?", fragte Caitlin neugierig. "Ja, besonders Severus, er braute den Wolfsbanntrank für mich, das kann nur er. Ich vergass ihn gestern zu nehmen.", murmelte Lupin und warf seine Sachen in die Koffer. "Dann gehen sie einfach weg." Caitlin sah ihn niedergeschlagen an. "Wir sehen uns bestimmt irgendwann wieder!", erklärte Lupin, Caitlin umarmte ihn kurz, sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, dann lief sie fort. "Sie waren ein toller Lehrer, auf Wiedersehen!", bedrückt ging sie in den Gryffindorturm.

"Hey Cat, du vermisst ihn auch, oder?", fragte Harry sanft und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Ja, er war ein guter Kerl. Wenn ich mir meine Familie aussuchen könnte, wäre er ein Teil davon!" Die magische Feder sprach mit trauriger Stimme.

"Wir sehen uns im September!", rief Ginny. "Schade, dass du nicht zur Weltmeisterschaft kommen kannst!", murmelte sie, Caitlin umarmte ihre Freundin. "Ihr erzählt mir dann alles!" Sie winkte ihren Freunden, als sie ihre Mom entdeckte. "Mom?" "Hallo Liebes, dein Vater ist in New York, für vier Wochen. Den Rest der Ferien verbringst du wieder bei Diane!", erklärte Melissa, Caitlin drehte sich zu ihren Freunden. "Diese Ferien werden riesig!"

Ich hoffe ihr stört euch nicht allzu sehr an meinen Fehlern, aber ich habe leider im moment keinen Betalesser, aber wenn jemand von euch Lust hat, eine Mail genügt.

An alle Anderen, bitte ein klitze kleines Review!


	4. Können aus Feinden Freunde werden?

Also hier ist Kap. 3!

Danke für dein Review M.H.W. Murray: Mensch, dein Name ist aber lang. Naja viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!

Vielen, vielen Dank, an meine Betaleserin Berendis, hoffe die leichten Änderungen passen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hier noch eine kleine Warnung, Sev und Draco erscheinen ein wenig OOC. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, aber ich gebe nicht auf, um in ihnen etwas Gutes zu entdecken. Es gibt da so ein Sprichwort, dass man nicht immer sieht, was in einem Menschen wirklich vorgeht, das ist ein gutes Motto für den OOC.

Ach ja, das Sprichwort: NICHT ALLE MENSCHEN SIND FROH, DIE FROH ERSCHEINEN, AUCH ICH HAB OFT GELACHT, UM NICHT ZU WEINEN!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Stimme des Herzens

Kapitel Drei

Caitlin erreichte den Hogwartsexpress gerade noch rechtzeitig, sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, nach ihren Freunden zu suchen, deshalb setzte sie sich zu einigen Hufflepuffs ins Abteil. Sie traf Ginny erst auf dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade, wie auch die anderen, es goß aus Kübeln, eilig quetschte sie sich in eine Kutsche. Als wären sie nicht schon nass genug, machte sich Peeves auch noch den Spass und bewarf sie mit Wasserbomben. Fluchtartig rettete Caitlin sich in die grosse Halle. Dumbledore sprach gerade von einer Veranstaltung im Oktober, als die Flügeltüren zur Halle aufflogen, ein Mann trat ein. Caitlin verspürte sofort eine heftige Abneigung gegen ihn, und es lag nicht an seinem Aussehen, was wirklich abstossend wirkte. Dumbledore stellte ihn vor, der neue VgdK-Lehrer Moody, Caitlin runzelte die Stirn, dieser Kerl war ihr nicht geheuer. Sie horchte auf, als der Direktor mit seiner Ansprache fortfuhr. "Kann mir jemand verraten, worum es bei dem Trimagischen Turnier geht?", fragte sie leise, doch es brauchte niemand zu erklären, Dumbledore selbst übernahm diesen Part, was er erzählte war aufregend. "Wer wohl unser Kandidat wird?", überlegte sie laut.

"Miss Hawk?" "Ja, Professor Dumbledore?" "Ich habe ein Päckchen von Ihren Eltern bekommen, mit einer Bitte. Doch ich möchte erst Ihre Entscheidung hören, ob ich diese Bitte erfüllen soll.", erklärte Dumbledore, er reichte Caitlin einen Brief. "Ich soll tanzen, bei einer Aufführung, in den Weihnachtsferien!" "Ich dachte Sie wollten vielleicht hier bleiben." "Will ich auch, es ist nur ein Tag!" "Also, Sie wollen tanzen?" Caitlin nickte. "Aber wo soll ich üben, die einzigen Räume, die groß genug sind, wären die große Halle und die Krankenstation!" "Es gibt einen alten Musiksaal, im Südturm! Er müßte erst aufgeräumt werden, aber er wäre groß genug.", schlug Dumbledore vor, Caitlin strahlte. "Okay, erfüllen Sie die Bitte, Professor!" Er lächelte. "Hab ich schon!" Dumbledore reichte Caitlin ein kleines CD-Radio. "Ist verzaubert.", erklärte er.

Nach der letzten Stunde machte Caitlin sich auf die Suche, nach dem Musiksaal, sie fand ihn schnell, nach Dumbledores Beschreibung. Er war riesig und die Hauselfen hatten bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet, sie stellte das Radio auf einen Tisch und begann sich warm zu machen. Der Musik hatte eine Beschreibung des Tanzes beigelegen, sie versuchte sich gleich einmal daran.

Caitlin hatte heute zum erstenmal Unterricht beim neuen VgdK-Lehrer gehabt, er war ihr unheimlich. Moody war nicht nur unheimlich, nein er war böse, sie fühlte sich unbehaglich in seiner Gegenwart, nun vermißte Caitlin Lupin noch mehr.

"Habt ihr gesehen, wie er Malfoy, das Frettchen durch die Luft gewirbelt hat?" Das war Ron, er war begeistert. "Was hat wer getan?", fragte Caitlin, sie hatte wohl etwas verpaßt. "Moody! Malfoy wollte Harry angreifen, da hat Moody ihn in ein Frettchen verwandelt, er hat ihn schweben lassen!", erklärte Hermione, hin und her gerissen zwischen Lachen und Mitleid und erzählte Caitlin die Geschichte. 'Und das finden sie auch noch lustig.', dachte Caitlin, als sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Training machte.

Langsam stieg sie die Treppen zum Südturm hinauf und betrat den alten Musiksaal.Doch sie war nicht allein, überrascht blieb sie in der Tür stehen, sah den Eindringling an, er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr, und doch erkannte sie ihn. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, der Blonde saß mit hängenden Schultern auf dem Boden, er sah vorsichtig auf, als ihr Schatten auf ihn fiel. "Was tust du hier?", zischte er kalt. "Du bist doch hier eingedrungen, ich bin jeden Nachmittag hier!" "Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum hier aufgeräumt wurde. Und was machst du hier jeden Nachmittag?", fragte er ebenfalls in Gebärdensprache, Caitlin hob die Augenbrauen. "Da staunst du, was? Ich habe gelernt, Michael hat es mir beigebracht.", erklärte Malfoy. "Was tust du hier?", fragte Caitlin vorsichtig. "Du kannst ruhig normal reden, ich habe meine magische Feder dabei." "Du hast doch eh schon davon gehört!", murmelte Malfoy.

"Das Frettchen? Es war unfair von Moody!" "Ha, da bist du alleine mit dem Gedanken, alle Anderen fanden es lustig!", schnaubte er, Caitlin legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. "Er ist böse, ich habe das im Gefühl, lass dich von ihm nicht ärgern, Draco!" Er sah sie abschätzend an. "Warum hilfst du mir?" Caitlin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sagte ich doch schon! Ich glaube, daß du ein guter Kerl bist!" Draco lächelte schüchtern. "Was tust du hier?" "Training." Er sah sie entnervt an, Caitlin seufzte. "Tanztraining!", erklärte sie. "Du tanzt?" "Ich habe einen Auftritt vor Weihnachten, aber ich werde absagen müssen." Caitlin setzte sich bedrückt zu ihm. "Aber wieso?", fragte er überrascht. "Es ist ein Paartanz dabei, wie soll ich den denn alleine üben?", fragte Caitlin resigniert. "Vielleicht kann ich helfen?" "Du? Kennst du jemanden, der tanzen kann?" Draco grinste und deutete auf sich. "Du kannst tanzen?----Zeig mal!", bat sie und sah ihn abwartend an. Würde er kneife? "Ohne Musik?"

Caitlin grinste und hob einen Karton vom Tisch, so wurde das Radio befreit. "Ist das verzaubert?", fragte er überrascht, sie nickte und schaltete ein einfaches Stück an. Draco wartete einen Moment, legte seinen Umhang ab, bevor er loslegte. Caitlin beobachtete ihn fasziniert. "Wahnsinn. Du bist echt gut. Und du willst mir wirklich helfen?" Draco setzte sich, etwas außer Atem erklärte er. "Ich bin etwas aus der Übung, aber ja ich helfe dir!" "Cool!" Caitlin setzte sich wieder zu ihm und erklärte ihm, wie das Programm ablaufen sollte. Draco verstand schnell und sie starteten einen ersten Versuch.

"Es ist nicht viel Zeit, bis zu den Ferien, wie oft sollen wir trainieren?", fragte Draco nach zwei Stunden im alten Musiksaal. "Wie oft hast du Zeit?" "Im Moment habe ich nach dem Unterricht nichts vor." Sie einigten sich vorerst auf jeden Nachmittag, sie konnten es schließlich immer noch ändern. "Ähmm...Draco, aber wir behalten das für uns, oder?" er grinste. "Wollte ich auch vorschlagen. Wäre nicht so toll für unseren Ruf!" Caitlin lächelte und sie besiegelten ihr Schweigen mit einem Handschlag.

"Geh aus dem Weg, Potter!" "Warum sollte ich, Malfoy? Geh doch du!" Harry und Draco standen sich feindlich gegenüber, Caitlin kam aus einem Seitengang und bemerkte die Beiden, sie sah Draco an und sprach mit Ginny. "Immer die miesen Slytherins!" Er hatte es gesehen, das sah sie an dem Aufblitzen in seinen Augen. "Ahh, da kommt deine Verstärkung, Potter!", flüsterte er und bedachte die Mädchen mit einem kalten Blick. "Er hasst dich!", flüsterte Ginny. "Ach, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit!"

"Hat es funktioniert?" Draco sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an, Caitlin lächelte. "Keinen Verdacht!" "Naja, dann müssen wir nur so weitermachen.", murmelte er, bevor er seinen Umhang ablegte und sie mit dem Training begannen.

Es war soweit, heute sollten die Schüler aus den anderen Schulen ankommen, aus Durmstrang und Beauxbatons reisten sie an, um am Trimagischen-Turnier teilzunehmen. Sämtliche Schüler Hogwarts standen zur Begrüßung bereit. Caitlin staunte nicht schlecht, als eine riesige Kutsche auf der Wiese landete. Jemand erklärte, das wären die Schüler aus Beauxbatons. Neugierig beobachtete Caitlin, wie eine riesige Frau ausstieg. "Die könnte Hagrid glatt Konkurrenz machen!" Ginny kicherte bei Caitlins Worten.

Madam Maxime schien sich gut mit Dumbledore zu verstehen, sie kannten sich wahrscheinlich noch von früher. Nun warteten sie nur noch auf die Durmstrangs, viele suchten den Himmel ab, bis jemand rief: "Der See!" Caitlin sah wie ein Mast die Oberfläche des Sees durchstieß, dann tauchte ein stattliches Schiff auf.

Sie betraten die große Halle. Ron war ganz aufgeregt, er hatte einen der Durmstrangjungen erkannt. "Wer ist Krum?" Caitlin hatte noch nie von ihm gehört, Ron erzählte Caitlin nun ausführlich von der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft und so auch von Krum, er war mit solcher Begeisterung dabei, dass Caitlin schmunzeln musste. Dann war Ron einen Moment sprachlos, eines der Beauxbatonmädchen war an den Tisch gekommen und fragte nach einer Schüssel Bouillabaisse.

Der Feuerkelch, der die Teilnehmer auswählen sollte, wurde aufgestellt, die Hogwartsschüler beratschlagten, wer es versuchen sollte. Leider gab es da eine Altersgrenze. Caitlin war in dieser Zeit oft mit sich selbst beschäftigt, sie war nicht so begeistert von dem Turnier, es kam ihr eher gefährlich vor.

Der gesamte Durmstrangclan hatte gerade, seine Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen, als Caitlin das Schloss betrat, einer der Durmstrangschüler stieß gegen sie und Caitlin landete auf dem Hintern. "Hey Du! Entschuldige dich gefälligst!", hallte eine Stimme durch den Gang, Caitlin runzelte die Stirn, als Draco den Jungen am Arm packte. "Ist er krank?", hörte sie Ginny fragen und auch seine Kumpane, Crabbe und Goyle, sahen ihn verwirrt an. "Geht es dir gut, Draco?", fragten sie. "Ja!----Hör zu, wenn ich eine Gryffindor niedermache, ist es okay, ich bin ein Slytherin. Du bist ein Durmstrang, nur zu Gast in Hogwarts, also entschuldige dich!", fuhr er den Jungen an. Caitlin sah Draco intensiv an. 'Hör auf Draco, denk an dein Image!' "Ich komme alleine klar!" Ginny übersetze es, und Draco sah Caitlin an, sie sah ihm in die Augen und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Er verstand und sah sich überrascht um, Caitlin blinzelte ihm zu.

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe, von einem Slytherin!" Draco sah sie an und nickte leicht. "Ich brauche keine Entschuldigung, es war keine Absicht!" Draco nickte und ließ den Jungen los, dann sah er erstaunt zu Caitlin. Krum war zurückgekommen, reichte Caitlin die Hand und half ihr auf die Füße. "Danke!" "Sie bedankt sich bei dir!", erklärte Ginny dem erstaunten Jungen. "Sie ist stumm!", bemerkte Hermione. Krum lächelte Caitlin und den beiden Mädchen zu, er stieß den anderen Jungen in die Seite. "Entschuldigung.", murmelte der daraufhin. Caitlin nickte ihm kurz zu.

Sie sah Draco nach, er drehte sich noch einmal um und formte unauffällig ein "Okay". Caitlin grinste kurz, dieses kleine Intermezzo blieb jedoch nicht unbeobachtet. Nicht nur Ginny und Hermione sahen sich überrascht an, eine weitere Person beschloss Draco im Auge zu behalten.

Caitlin war zu früh dran, Draco würde erst in fünf Minuten zum Training kommen, also legte sie ihre Lieblings-CD ein und begann langsam zu dem Song zu tanzen. Sie drehte sich mit geschlossenen Augen durch den Saal, überrascht öffnete sie die Augen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte spürte. Draco wiegte sie sanft im Arm bis der Song verklang, er schmunzelte, als Caitlin sich bei ihm bedankte. "Ich konnte dich doch nicht alleine tanzen lassen!", erklärte er. "Das hätte schief gehen können, heute Nachmittag!", begann Caitlin, doch Draco winkte ab. "Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er dir wehtut und sich nicht einmal entschuldigt!" "Na wenigstens hast du nicht gefragt, ob mir was wehtut, dann wäre dein Ruf hin gewesen!" "Und?" "Was und?" "Hat er dir wehgetan?", fragte Draco grinsend, Caitlin lächelte. "Außer ein paar blauer Flecken wird nichts zurückbleiben!", erklärte sie.

"Sollen wir anfangen?" Caitlin nickte und begab sich in die Ausgangsposition, während Draco die Musik einlegte. Sie tanzten die Kür einmal durch, als Caitlin plötzlich abrupt abbrach, sie starrte zur Tür. "Bei Merlin!", hörte sie Draco flüstern. "Professor Snape!" "Lassen Sie sich nicht stören...", er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an, "...ich wollte nur sehen, woher die Musik kommt.", murmelte er kühl, bevor er verschwand. "Bei Merlin, jetzt ist es aus! Bei Merlin!" Draco setzte sich. "Ich werde mit ihm reden." Caitlin griff nach ihrer magischen Feder und lief hinaus. Sie rannte die Treppe hinab, schlitterte durch die Eingangshalle zur Kerkertreppe und hörte, wie sich unten eine Tür schloss. Caitlin nahm mehrere Stufen auf einmal und klopfte an die Tür seines Büros.

Es klopfte. Entnervt ging er zur Tür und sah das Mädchen überrascht an. Er hatte Draco erwartet, aber nicht sie. "Miss Hawk?" Sie zog eine Feder aus ihrem Haar, außer Atem schrieb sie: "Ich muß mit Ihnen reden, Sir!" Sie musste ziemlich gerannt sein, um ihm zu folgen. Er gab seufzend nach. "Kommen Sie rein!", murmelte er. "Danke, Professor Snape." Caitlin setzte sich auf die vorderste Stuhlkante. Snape konnte sehen, wie nervös sie war. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er nach einem Moment. "Schweigen?" Snape sah Caitlin überrascht an. "Sie könnten vergessen, was Sie eben gesehen haben, und darüber schweigen! Nicht für mich, aber für Draco. Er hilft mir und ich möchte nicht, dass sein Ruf ruiniert wird!", erklärte sie. "Und was haben Sie dort getan, wobei hilft er, sind Sie ein Paar?", fragte er und Caitlin hob die Augenbrauen. "Ein Paar?" Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich hasst er mich, aber er liebt das Tanzen. Er hilft mir beim Training für einen Auftritt in der Muggelwelt. Wir haben getanzt!" Caitlin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tun Sie es für Draco, sein Dad macht ihn fertig, wenn er es erfährt. Er ist ein guter Kerl, er hat es verdient." Snape sah sie abschätzend an. "An ihren Ruf denken Sie nicht?" Sie lächelte leicht. "Mein Ruf ist egal. Wenn Draco mir nicht hilft, werde ich Hogwarts verlassen müssen. ", erklärte sie. Snape runzelte die Stirn, er überlegte. "Okay, für Mr. Malfoy, werde ich schweigen." Caitlin lächelte strahlend. "Oh danke, Sir!" Sie ging zur Tür und machte einige Handbewegungen, Snape hob die Augenbrauen, doch Caitlin war schon draußen.

Draco wartete bereits auf sie. "Wie ist es gelaufen?" "Er behält es für sich!" "Bist du dir sicher?" "Frag ihn doch?" Caitlin ließ ihn einfach stehen, doch Draco erkannte auch warum, Crabbe war gerade aus dem Gang gekommen.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco zuckte zusammen, als Snape ihn ansprach. "Ihre Partnerin hat alles geklärt, machen sie sich keine Gedanken!", murmelte Snape. Draco sah ihn erleichtert an, als er zum Lehrertisch schritt. "Minerva, können sie mir etwas übersetzen?", fragte er McGonagall. "Gern, wenn ich kann, Severus?" Snape wiederholte Caitlins Bewegungen und McGonagall lächelte. "Das ist einfach. Ich vertraue dir, heißt das!" "Vertrauen!", flüsterte Snape und sein Blick wanderte zum Gryffindortisch.

Draco schaffte es irgendwie, sich jeden Nachmittag loszueisen. Sie verbrachten dann gemeinsam etwa zwei Stunden beim Training, manchmal auch länger, wenn ein kniffliger Part anstand. Eines Nachmittags im November fragte Draco gerade: "Sollen wir heute die Hebefigur probieren?", als Caitlin den Finger auf ihre Lippen legte. "Versteck dich kurz!" Draco verbarg sich hinter einem Regal, während Caitlin leise zur Tür schlich, sie aufriss, die beiden überraschten Mädchen am Kragen packte und sie hineinzog. "Was tut ihr hier?" "Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!", begann Ginny. "Du bist viel mit Malfoy zusammen!", warf Hermione ihr vor. Caitlin grinste. "Das erklärt noch nicht, warum ihr hier seid!" "Sie wollen dich vor mir beschützen, habe ich recht?" Draco kam aus seinem Versteck, was Ginny dazu veranlasste einen Satz rückwärts zu machen. "Ich tue ihr nichts, okay!", beteuerte er. "Er hilft mir!" "Jetzt können wir es auch der ganzen Schule erzählen.", murmelte Draco bedrückt. Caitlin überlegte und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Pass auf, dass sie hier bleiben, Draco!", bat sie. "Was hast du vor?", fragte er überrascht. "Ich habe irgendwo etwas von einem Flucheid gelesen, den wenden wir an." Caitlin kramte in ihrer Tasche. "Ich hab́s!" Sie hatte das alte Buch, ein Geschenk ihrer Mom, aufgeschlagen und las. "Wenn der Träger sein Geheimnis verrät, wird er mit grünen Punkten im Gesicht gezeichnet. Sie verschwinden erst, wenn dem Geheimnisträger verziehen wird!" "Also wir können ihnen alles sagen, und wenn sie etwas verraten, werden sie grün gepunktet?", fragte Draco verblüfft. "Woher hast du das Buch?", fragte Hermione. "Das steht doch in der verbotenen Abteilung, glaube ich!" "Von Mom zu Weihnachten!" , erklärte Caitlin und sah die beiden an. "Was, wenn wir den Eid nicht schwören wollen?", fragte Ginny nervös. "Dann dürft ihr gehen, aber nie hierher zurück kommen, wenn wir auch hier sind. Ich lege einen Schutzzauber auf die Türschwelle, der euch blau färbt!", erklärte Draco grinsend. "Okay, ich schwöre den Eid!" Hermione hob die rechte Hand, Ginny tat es ihr nach. Draco schmunzelte, als Caitlin den Zauber aussprach.

"Schriftlich, wäre er stärker, aber ich hoffe euch vertrauen zu können!" Caitlin erzählte den Mädchen, was sie und Draco zusammengeführt hatte und wie sie sich Tag für Tag abmühten, damit sie fit für ihren Auftritt wurden. Hermione sah Draco an. "Du kannst tanzen?" Er grinste nur. "Er kann tanzen!" Caitlin hatte wieder ihre Feder hervorgekramt, sie lächelte. "Und wie er das kann!" "Tanzt ihr heute noch?", fragte Ginny schmunzelnd. "Ich weiß nicht, frag Draco, ob er Lust hat!" Ginny sah Draco bittend an. "Komm schon!", bat nun auch Hermione.

Draco sah Caitlin unsicher an, dann nickte er. "Okay!" Ginny und Hermione setzten sich in eine Ecke und sahen dann Draco und Caitlin bei ihrem Tanz zu. Hermione starrte die beiden mit offenem Mund an, während Ginny heftig applaudierte. "Das war toll!", rief sie. Caitlin grinste Draco an. "Ich habe noch nie vor Publikum getanzt!", flüsterte er. "Du machst das aber gut!", stellte Caitlin lächelnd fest.

In der nächsten Zeit verbrachten Ginny, Hermione, Caitlin und Draco viel Zeit im Musiksaal. Am zwanzigsten Dezember schreckten Geräusche vor der Tür sie auf. Draco und die Mädchen verbargen sich schnell, Caitlin sah abwartend zur Tür, es war Dumbledore der eintrat, ihm folgte Snape. "Morgen geht Ihr kleiner Ausflug also los!", bemerkte Dumbledore. Caitlin lächelte. "Ja, Sir. Aber wie komme ich nach London?" "Das Flohnetz!" "Aber Sir... wie...soll ich das machen?", fragte sie. "Professor Snape wird sie in die Winkelgasse bringen!" 'Ausgerechnet er?' Caitlin seufzte.

"Ich gehe mit!" "Mr. Malfoy? Was tun Sie hier?" Draco war aus seinem Versteck gekommen. "Ich habe mit Caitlin trainiert und ich möchte gern sehen, wie es bei dem Auftritt wirkt!", murmelte er. "Wir wollen auch mit!" Nun wagten sich auch die Mädchen hervor. "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley? Ist das eine Verschwörung?", fragte Dumbledore lächelnd, Caitlin grinste. "Dann müssten wir eine Begleitperson abstellen, jemanden, der Sie beaufsichtigt!", grübelte er. Draco, Ginny und Hermione sahen Snape intensiv an. "Was...ich...!", stotterte dieser irritiert, Caitlin verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als auch Dumbledore ihn fixierte. "Freiwillig Severus? Sie sind auch der Einzige, der abkömmlich ist. Die Anderen sind mit den Vorbereitungen zum Weihnachtsball beschäftigt!", erklärte er. Snape sah sie nacheinander an, dann gab er auf. "Also gut, ich übernehme die Aufsicht!", murmelte er, dann zuckte er instinktiv zurück. Dumbledore, Draco und die Mädchen grinsten ihn fröhlich an.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es los. Sie hatten sich im leeren Lehrerzimmer versammelt, von wo aus sie mit dem Kamin reisen wollten. Zuerst ging Draco, dann Hermione gefolgt von Ginny. "Severus, ich erwarte ein paar Fotografien, als Beweis und weil ich leider nicht mitkann." Dumbledore reichte Snape einen Fotoapparat. Caitlin trat mit ihm gemeinsam in den Kamin, er nahm sie in den Arm und hielt sie fest, bevor er die Adresse nannte. Snape hielt sie auch, als sie aus dem Kamin stolperte. "Danke!"

"Geht es dir gut, du bist blass?", bemerkte Draco besorgt. "Es geht schon, nur ein wenig übel, vom Wirbeln!", erklärte Caitlin, als sie schwankte. "Wie kommen wir weiter?", fragte Ginny, als sie aus dem TROPFENDEN KESSEL traten. Caitlin grinste, sie steckte zwei Finger zwischen die Lippen, pfiff und hob die Hand. "Ich wußte gar nicht, das Sie laut sein können!", murmelte Snape gerade, als ein Taxi neben ihnen hielt. Caitlin reichte dem Fahrer eine Adresse und Minuten später waren sie unterwegs.

Der Mann am Eingang führte sie in eine Launch, während Caitlin kurz zur Generalprobe verschwand. "Wow, ob Caitlins Eltern auch hier sind?", fragte Ginny und sah sich um. Snape setzte sich an einen freien Tisch, die Mädchen ebenfalls, während Draco unschlüssig stehenblieb. Snape tippte Ginny auf den Arm, er deutete auf eine Frau. "Mrs. Hawk, ihre Mom!", flüsterte er.

"Und wo ist deine vermaledeite Tochter, sie drückt sich!" "Tut sie nicht, die Schule hat geschrieben, dass sie kommt." "Mom!" Caitlin hatte gerade die Launch betreten und fiel ihrer Mom um den Hals, vor ihrem Vater aber schreckte sie zurück. "Bist du alleine gekommen, Liebes!" "Nein, Mom!" Sie zog ihre Mom zum Tisch, wo die Anderen saßen. "Das sind Professor Snape, und meine Freunde, Ginny, Hermione und Draco, er hat mit mir trainiert!" "Professor?" "Für Zaubertränke!" "Ohhh...", entfuhr es Melissa Hawk. "Ich muss sie leider zum Chemieprofessor degradieren, ich glaube kaum, dass man ihr Fach kennt, unter Muggeln!", flüsterte sie Snape zu, er nickte, doch sein Blick fixierte Caitlins Vater. Caitlin verstand , er mußte ihn aus dem Traum wiedererkannt haben. _"Vergessen sie das, Professor. Es war nur ein Traum!"_, schrieb sie auf ein Blatt Papier und schob es ihm zu, er nickte widerwillig. Wenig später begaben sich die Gäste in den Saal, Caitlin winkte zum Abschied.

"Caitlin, wir haben ein Problem. Richard übergibt sich ständig!" Die Kursleiterin kam aufgeregt auf sie zu. "Ist er krank!" "Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist es die Nervosität!" "Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Caitlin bedrückt. "Den Paartanz absagen?", murmelte die Kursleiterin. "Ich hätte eine Idee, vielleicht macht er es ja." "Ihr Freund?" Caitlin nickte und lief zur Bühne, sie schlich vorsichtig hinaus.

Hermione stutzte, als Caitlin alleine auf der Bühne stand und sich umsah. "Draco?" Er winkte ihr zu. "Kommst du mal, bitte?" Draco lief zum Bühnenrand, sie sprachen kurz miteinander, bevor er nickte und auf die Bühne kletterte, Caitlin zog ihn hinter den Vorhang. "Was wohl los ist?", fragte Ginny leise, Snape und Hermione hoben die Schultern.

"Liebe Gäste, willkommen bei der Aufführung des Stückes PRINZ DER FINSTERNIS. Es gibt leider eine kleine Änderung in der Besetzung, unser männlicher Hauptdarsteller ist leider erkrankt, doch wir haben bereits ein Ersatz gefunden. Viel Spaß!", wünschte die Kursleiterin fröhlich.

Caitlin betrat die Bühne, um ihren Solopart zu tanzen. Ginny reichte dem Professor ein Programm. "PRINZESSIN DES LICHTS HAT DIE VISION DES HERZPRINZEN!" Caitlin tanzte, während man am Bühnenrand Draco an einem Tisch sitzen sah.

"PRINZESSIN DES LICHTS MACHT SICH AUF DIE SUCHE, NACH IHREM PRINZEN!" Auf der Bühne sah man nun verschiedene Ebenen durchlaufen, Caitlin tanzte sich hindurch, sie wehrte sich gegen verschiedene Hindernisse. In der ersten Ebene fielen Bäume über sie her, rissen am Kleid, in der zweiten Ebene landete sie in einem Labyrinth, so ging es weiter bis zur fünften Ebene, wo düstergekleidete Mädchen über sie herfielen. Sie versuchten Caitlin tanzend zurück zu drängen, doch sie kam an ihnen vorbei und erreichte das Tor zur letzten Ebene, als die Mädchen sie umfingen. Mit einem letzten Ruck ertönte ein Reißen, Caitlin stand plötzlich in einem kurzen schwarzen Kleid auf der Bühne. Sie durchtrat das Tor und sank wie erschöpft auf die Knie.

"DER PRINZ DER FINSTERNIS, ENTDECKT DIE FREMDE UND VERSCHENKT SEIN HERZ!" Draco tanzte langsam auf die Bühne, Caitlin sah zu ihm auf, er reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr auf. Caitlin lächelte ihn strahlend an, Draco zog sie an sich und sie tanzten zusammen.

Ginny sah fasziniert zur Bühne, sie hatte den Tanz zwar schon gesehen, aber auf der Bühne wirkte es gleich ganz anders, doch etwas lenkte sie ab. Ein beständiges Klicken. Es war Hermione, sie fotografierte. "Er denkt nicht daran, schau ihn doch an.", flüsterte sie, als sie Ginnys fragenden Blick bemerkte, Ginny beugte sich vor. Snape saß vorn auf der Stuhlkante und sah begeistert zur Bühne. "Schau mal, ist das wirklich Draco?", fragte Hermione flüsternd und fotografierte weiter.

Die beiden tanzten glücklich, als andere Tänzer sich näherten und versuchten Draco und Caitlin auseinander zu drängen, doch es gelang ihnen nicht. Die Musik änderte sich abrupt, Ginny und Hermione wussten was folgte, doch Snape zuckte zusammen und stöhnte auf, als das Messer aufblitzte, aber der Prinz schützte seine Liebe.

"DER PRINZ TRIFFT EINE SCHWERE ENTSCHEIDUNG!" Draco tanzte schneller, und nickte Caitlin leicht zu, sie spürte wie jemand an ihrem Rücken nestelte. Sie sah sich wie geübt ängstlich um, lief auf Draco zu, er drehte sie und warf sie in die Luft, der Haken an ihrem Rücken zog sie hinauf. Der Bühnenhintergrund rollte sich Ebenenweise nach unten und auch Draco, der auf einer Hebebühne stand, versank in der Tiefe. Von Caitlin waren nur noch die Füße zusehen. Das war gut so, sie zog sich oben unter der Decke um, dann wurde sie in einem Nebel heruntergelassen. Caitlin stand nun wieder im langen weißen Kleid auf der Bühne, sie fiel auf die Knie.

"TRAUER IM HERZEN!" Man sah sie weinen, andere Tänzer schwebten um sie herum, versuchten sie aufzurichten, doch Caitlin ließ es nicht zu. Plötzlich stieg abermals Nebel auf, als er verschwand, stand Draco in einem weißen Anzug auf der Bühne.

"ENTSCHEIDUNG DES HIMMELS!" Draco schaute sich verwundert um, er entdeckte Caitlin und ging zu ihr. Sie sah auf als sein Schatten auf sie fiel, sie sprang auf die Füße und fiel Draco in die Arme. Sie tanzten wieder, eng aneinander geschmiegt, als ein Licht von oben auf sie hinab strahlte. Eine fröhliche Feier fand auf der Bühne statt, der Vorhang schloss sich langsam und Applaus brandete auf.

Hermione schmunzelte, sie reichte Snape ein Taschentuch, das er abwesend annahm. Er wischte sich über die Augen, dann sah er Hermione entsetzt an. Sie lächelte und wischte sich ebenfalls über die Augen, bevor sie ihm den Fotoapparat reichte. "Oh, ich habe es total vergessen!", murmelte Snape. "Ich konnte nicht anders, aber ich habe leider nur fünf Bilder übrig gelassen!", erklärte Hermione noch immer lächelnd, als Melissa zu ihnen trat. "Kommen Sie, wir gehen schon vor! Sie bleiben doch zur Feier?", fragte sie, Snape sah Ginny und Hermione an, dann nickte er.

"Oh Mann, endlich vorbei!", murmelte Draco mit Caitlin an der Hand. "Ich war so nervös, ich hatte total Angst zu patzen!" Sie verbeugten sich lächelnd. "Dafür warst du aber super!" "Danke, du warst auch toll, vor allem dein Solo! Es hat jedenfalls Spaß gemacht!", erklärte Draco. Sie gingen zu den Garderoben.

Wenig später betraten sie gemeinsam die Launch, wo die Gäste bereits am Feiern waren, es gab Punsch und Früchtekuchen, sie setzten sich zu den Anderen. Caitlin sah sich suchend um. "Wo ist Vater?", fragte sie ihr Mom. "Er mußte weg!" "Gott sei dank.----Tut mir leid, Mom!" "Ach was, so wird es bestimmt lustiger!", erklärte ihre Mom lächelnd.

Und es wurde lustig, Caitlin gesellte sich kurz zu ihren alten Freunden. "Was tun die Mädchen da?", fragte Ginny überrascht. "Sie singen!", flüsterte Melissa. Hermione beobachtete Caitlin. "Stimmt, Caitlin zieht die Worte auseinander und die Höhe der Hände bestimmen den Ton, oder?", fragte sie und Melissa nickte. "Sie sind zwar stumm, aber so können sie trotzdem singen.----Seht ihr den Jungen dort?", fragte sie. "Der dort tanzt?" Ginny sah hinüber. "Ja, Steven ist taub!" "Aber wie tanzt er dann?", fragte Hermione. "Er fühlt die Musik.", flüsterte Draco, alle sahen ihn an. "Caitlin hat es mir gezeigt!", erklärte er. "Man fühlt den Takt der Musik, stell ein Radio auf den Boden und lege dich mit verstopften Ohren ebenfalls hin. Du fühlst den Takt!", beschrieb er, Snape sah ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

"Hey, sitzt nicht so rum! Wir wollen doch Spaß haben!" Caitlin war zum Tisch zurück gekommen und zog Hermione und Ginny auf die Füße. "Komm Draco!" Er grinste Snape und Caitlins Mom zu und folgte den Mädchen. Snape sah seinen Schülern verwundert nach, er sah sogar Draco herzlich lachen an diesem Nachmittag.

Außer Atem ließ Draco sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen, er trank seinen Punsch in einem Zug leer, dann sah er zu den Mädchen. "Schade, dass man ihr Lachen nicht hören kann!", murmelte er und ging wieder hinüber. "Er ist ein guter Junge!", stellte Melissa leise fest.

Es war halb sechs Uhr abends, als Snape sie aufforderte langsam aufzubrechen. "Kommen Sie bitte, wir müssen los. Wir brauchen ein Taxi!", murmelte er. "Ach was, wir nehmen unseren Wagen...ähmm...ich meine den Firmenwagen!", rief Melissa. "Wieso Firmenwagen?" "Meinst du es ist toll, so rumzulaufen, wenn deine Familie reich ist?", fragte Caitlin. "Du kannst nichts dafür Mom, aber es ist wirklich nicht so toll!" Ihre Mom lächelte und drückte Caitlin an sich. "Hallo James!", begrüßte sie den Fahrer. "Miss Caitlin, ich habe sie ja schon ewig nicht gesehen!", rief der alte Herr. "Wir fahren sie zur Straße, sie wissen schon welche!", flüsterte Melissa. Caitlin grinste. "Sollen wir am Palast vorbeifahren?", fragte James. Caitlin nickte strahlend.

Caitlin öffnete das Dachfenster. "Mach wieder zu, es ist kalt draußen!", rief Ginny, doch Melissa lächelte. "Cat liebt es, hier hinaus zu schauen. Schaut ruhig!", forderte sie die Kids auf. James fuhr eine Runde vor dem Buckingham Palace und Hermione jauchzte auf. "Das dürfen sie doch gar nicht!", rief sie. "Was?" Draco sah sie verwirrt an. "Die Wachen, sie dürften sich nicht rühren, außer bei Wachwechsel, aber die salutieren und winken!", erklärte Ginny.

Caitlin klopfte aufs Wagendach. "Okay Miss!", rief James, er drehte noch eine Runde, Caitlin winkte den Wachen und diese winkten zurück. Nun wurde es eng auf dem Wagendach, Snape schaute ebenfalls hinaus. Als sie dann weiterfuhren, und das Dach wieder zu war, fragte Draco: "Warum winken die denn?" "Oh das ist eine schöne Geschichte, Cat war acht, als wir bei einer Party im Palast waren. Sie hat sich gut mit den Prinzen verstanden!" "Mom!" "Nein, wir wollen es hören.", riefen die Freunde. Snape schmunzelte, als Caitlin eine Schnute zog. "Sie hatten es auf die Wachen abgesehen. Cat konnte nicht glauben, daß sie sich nicht bewegen durften, egal was passierte!" Melissa lachte. "Sie haben einen Weg gefunden! Sie haben die Wachen irgendwie präpariert, dass sie sich jucken mussten!" "Hagebutten." "Ach ja, die Hagebutten, die Kerne kratzen wie die Hölle!", erklärte ihre Mom. "Die Queen wollte den Wachen kündigen, doch das konnte Cat nicht zulassen. Sie hat sich gestellt und der Queen alles erzählt!" "Aber William und Harry haben mir beigestanden, damit ich keinen Ärger bekam!", erklärte Caitlin. "Ja seit dieser Nacht dürfen die Wachen sich rühren, wenn Cat in der Nähe ist." "Aber woher wissen die Wachen, wann Cat da ist?" "James fährt eine Extrarunde, normalerweise, ist das nicht möglich, es ist ein Fußgängerbereich und es geht auch nur, wenn keine Touristen in der Nähe sind!"

"Wir sind da!", rief James laut, kurz bevor er hielt. James und Melissa begleiteten sie in den TROPFENDEN KESSEL. "Auf Wiedersehen, Mom!" Caitlin umarmte ihre Mom fest, dann verabschiedete sie sich von James, auch die Anderen verabschiedeten sich. "Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Hawk, und vielen Dank!" "Mr. Malfoy, sie gehen zuerst!", rief Snape, er reichte Melissa zum Abschied die Hand. Draco, Ginny und Hermione waren schon fort, als Snape mit Caitlin in den Kamin stieg. "Bye, Mom, ich habe dich lieb!" Caitlin winkte kurz zum Abschied. Melissa sah irritiert zwischen ihr und Snape hin und her, als sie zu wirbeln begannen. "Haben sie das gesehen, James?" "Was denn Maam?" "Ach, ich habe es mir bestimmt nur eingebildet!", murmelte sie und sie verließen das Gasthaus.

Caitlin stolperte aus dem Kamin, wieder wurde sie von Snape aufgefangen. "Danke, Sir!" Er lächelte kurz. Draco sah sich unsicher um. "Sagt mal? Könnten wir den Tag für uns behalten?", fragte er vorsichtig, Hermione grinste. "Geht klar, Draco!" , meinte Caitlin, sie sah Hermione ernst an. "Tut mir leid, aber denk an die grünen Pickel." "Oh, den Flucheid hatte ich total vergessen!", flüsterte Draco, die Tür vom Lehrerzimmer ging auf, Dumbledore trat ein. "Ahh...wieder da, alle wohlbehalten?" Er sah in die Runde. "Gehen Sie in die große Halle, das Abendessen wartet!", murmelte er und entließ die Kids. "War es sehr schlimm, Severus?" "Es ging!", erklärte Snape, mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Haben Sie die Fotos gemacht?" "Habe ich vergessen, aber Miss Granger, war so frei!" Snape gab Dumbledore den Fotoapparat, dieser ließ den Film noch am selben Tag entwickeln, nach Magierart, so dass sich die Bilder bewegten, so sah er die Aufführung beinahe selbst.

Es war der Weihnachtsabend, in der großen Halle tummelten sich die Schüler ab der Vierten und ihre Gäste, wie auch die Gastschüler. Caitlin schlich sich durch die Gänge, sie war auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm. "Miss Hawk!", leise kam die kalte Stimme hinter einer Säule hervor. "Professor?" "Was tun Sie hier?", fragte Snape, Caitlin suchte nach ihrer magischen Feder, sie zog sie aus dem Haar. "Ich war auf der Suche nach Lucifer, er ist weggelaufen, das macht er ständig, seit er in den Ferien hier bleiben darf.", erklärte Caitlin. "Ach, und sie wollten nicht zufällig linsen?" "Nein Sir, ich darf nicht zum Fest, das ist okay." "Also gut, gehen Sie schlafen! Sie haben Ihren Kater ja gefunden!", murmelte Snape. "Ja, in der Küche, dort bekommt er in den Ferien immer was zu fressen. Er will nicht nach Hause, da habe ich einen Hauselfen gebeten ihn zu füttern!", erklärte sie. "Sir? Warum sind Sie nicht drinnen, und tanzen?", fragte sie, doch dann schluckte sie. "Ach, vergessen Sie, dass ich gefragt habe. Tut mir leid." Caitlin lief ein Stück weg, dann ging sie wiegenden Schrittes zur Treppe.

Die Tür zur großen Halle öffnete sich kurz, ein junger Mann lehnte sich seufzend dagegen. "Mr. Malfoy?" "Ich brauche nur eine kurze Pause, Sir!" "Ich dachte, Sie tanzen gern?", der Professor sah ihn fragend an, Draco grinste. "Mit dem richtigen Partner schon, aber bei Pansy hole ich mir nur platte Füße!" "Schade, dass sie keine Slytherin ist, oder? Dann hätten Sie weniger Probleme!" Draco sah Snape irritiert an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Eigentlich nicht, ich will ja nichts mit ihr anfangen, sie ist nicht mein Typ! Sie ist viel zu lieb, das wäre nicht gut für mich..." "Draco? Ach hier bist du, komm tanzen!" Pansy Parkinson zog ihn zurück in die Halle, er verdrehte die Augen. Snape sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.

Caitlin beobachtete das Turnier nur von fern, es interessierte sie nicht wirklich. Sie sah sich grinsend um, beinahe überall blitzten Sticker auf. "Potter stinkt!", leuchtete darauf. Draco konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

Hogwarts führte, Harry und Cedric teilten sich den ersten Rang. Heute sollte die letzte Prüfung stattfinden, das Labyrinth, die Champions waren schon eine ganze Weile drin, doch Caitlin beobachtete nur die Lehrer, die außerhalb Kontrollgänge machten. Moody war darunter, sie konnte ihn nicht ausstehen, er war böse.

Es wurde schon dunkel, als plötzlich etwas geschehen sein musste, Caitlin konnte Harry nicht mehr spüren, auch Cedric nicht, ihre Auren waren verschwunden. Aufgeregt stand sie auf, verließ die Tribüne, nervös lief sie auf und ab, bis sie wenigstens Harry wieder wahrnahm.

Die Lehrer liefen auf den Rasen, wo Harry wieder aufgetaucht war. Er hatte den Pokal in der einen Hand und Cedric in der Anderen. Caitlin hörte wie Dumbledore sagte, dass Cedric tot sei und Harry ihn loslassen solle. Sie stöhnte auf, das hatte Cedric nicht verdient. Harry stand auf, Dumbledore bat ihn, einen Moment zu warten, Harry nickte. Doch er blieb nicht, er wurde weggeführt, Caitlin lief zu Dumbledore. "Warum wird Harry weggebracht, er hat doch nichts getan?" "Wieso? Harry ist doch hier?" Dumbledore stutzte. "Wo ist er?", rief er. "Dieser Professor, dieser Moody hat ihn mitgenommen, er ist böse!" "Danke Miss Hawk, bleiben Sie hier!-----Severus, Minerva kommen Sie mit mir!" Die Professoren liefen zum Schloss.

Caitlin hockte sich neben einen schwarzen Hund, sie streichelte ihn bedrückt. Sie sah ihn intensiv an, er senkte den Kopf. "Du bist ein Braver. Aber du bist kein normaler Hund, oder? Ich spüre es, du trägst nicht die Seele eines Hundes in dir.", sie benutzte die magische Feder, der Hund bellte kurz auf. Caitlin überlegte. "Bist du ein Animagus? Wir haben diese Zauberer Anfang des Jahres durchgenommen!" McGonagall trat zu ihnen. "Der Direktor möchte den Hund sehen...", erklärte sie. Caitlin sah ihnen verwirrt nach.

Der Hund verwandelte sich in Dumbledores Büro in Sirius Black. Er lauschte Harrys Geschichte mit Entsetzen und durfte ihn auch auf die Krankenstation begleiten, doch bevor er sich wieder in einen Hund verwandelte nahm er Dumbledore zur Seite. "Draußen ist ein Mädchen, sie redet mit einer Feder." "Caitlin Hawk!" "Sie sagt sie kann fühlen, dass ich kein Hund bin. Man sollte es ihr erklären!", flüsterte Black und verwandelte sich.

Doch der Direktor hatte damals keine Zeit, sie hatten zu viel zutun. Voldemort war zurück. Erst am letzten Schultag nahm er Caitlin zur Seite. "Wissen sie, was Animagi sind, Miss Hawk?" Caitlin überlegte. "Ein Animagus ist ein Zauberer, der sich in ein Tier verwandeln kann.", erklärte Dumbledore leise. Caitlin nickte. "Der schwarze Hund?" "Ja, er ist ein Animagus. Wenn ich Ihnen etwas verrate, muss es unter uns bleiben!", bat er. Caitlin nickte abermals. "Der schwarze Hund ist Harrys Pate!" "Aber Sirius Black ist Harrys Pate, er wird doch gesucht! Er ist unschuldig, nicht wahr?" Caitlin sah ihn abwartend an. "Ja, Black ist unschuldig!", erklärte Dumbledore bestimmt. "Wenn er der Hund ist, ist er nicht böse, das konnte ich spüren. Moody ist böse gewesen, doch er war ja nicht er selbst!", murmelte Caitlin und ging nachdenklich davon.

Sie erreichten Kings Cross viel zu schnell, Caitlin ging vorsichtig durch die Absperrung, ein Strahlen erhellte ihr Gesicht. "Tante Diane!" Sie fiel ihr um den Hals. "Hallo Liebes!" "Hallo Miss Westminster!" "Harry!". Die Beiden schüttelten sich die Hände. "Das sind Hermione, Ron und Ginny!----Das ist meine Tante Diane!" , stellte Caitlin die Anderen vor. Sie verabredeten sich für den ersten September am Gleis.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Also das war es mal wieder. Ich werde mir Mühe geben mit dem neuen Kap.

Und Leute? Ich freue mich über jedes Review. Also der kleine Button unten links. (Mit Weihnachtsplätzchen zu locken versucht.) "Hmmm, lecker!"


	5. Wenn die Seele schmerzt

Also, hier ist was neues von Caitlin.....

Es war ziemlich schwierig, dieses Kap, da ich noch viel zu tief im fünften Band steckte. Erinnerungstechnisch meine ich, aber lest einfach.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

An meine Retterin mit dem einzigesten Review zum letzten Kap, Hermine87: Danke! Ich wollte schon aufgeben. Natürlich habe ich schon Ideen für die nächsten Kaps, wäre schlimm wenn nicht. Wie es weitergeht? Ich verrate nichts. Ich hoffe du bleibst der Story treu, und liest weiter.

Auch ein riesen Dankeschön an meine Beta Berendis, sie ist so wahnsinnig schnell.

Aber jetzt geht's erstmal weiter.....

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Stimme des Herzens (Kap vier)

Dumbledore erhob sich, um sie beim Empfangsessen zu begrüßen. "An unsere Neuen", sagte Dumbledore mit schallender Stimme, die Arme weit ausgebreitet und ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, "willkommen! An unsere alten Hasen - willkommen zurück! Es gibt eine Zeit, um Reden zu halten, aber dies ist sie nicht. Haut rein!"

Es gab Gelächter und Beifall, doch Caitlin wand sich bereits ihrem Teller zu. Sie ließ sich die Bratkartoffeln schmecken.

Nach dem Essen stellte Dumbledore die neuen Lehrer vor. Professor Raue-Pritsche übernahm wieder den Unterricht für Hagrid, er war noch nicht wieder da. Traurig sah Caitlin zum Lehrertisch. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut. Dann kam eine weitere Lehrerin, Professor Umbridge. Sie nahm es sich heraus den Direktor zu unterbrechen.

Nachdem die neue Lehrerin ihre Rede beendet hatte, murmelte Caitlin leise vor sich hin. "Na, das kann ja heiter werden. Mit der haben wir noch unsere Freude!" Sie sah Colin an, der ihr bestätigend zunickte. Auch er hatte die Warnung in Umbridges Worten gehört.

Die Schule lief erst ein paar Tage, und Harry hatte sich bereits Nachsitzen bei der neuen Lehrerin eingefangen. Er saß niedergeschlagen bei Hermione und Ron, die Hausaufgaben machten . Caitlin saß ein paar Tische weiter und beobachtete Fred und George Weasley bei ihrer Verteilaktion, von nicht gerade vertrauenserweckenden Süßigkeiten.

Die Erstklässler, die sie probierten, sanken nach und nach zu Boden. Nun mischte sich Hermione ein, die seit kurzem Vertrauensschülerin der Gryffindors war.

Sie verließen gerade das Gewächshaus, nach dem Kräuterkundeunterricht. Unterwegs begegneten sie Harry und den Anderen. Luna, eine Klassenkameradin machte sich mal wieder zum Trottel. Naja nicht mit dem, was sie sagte. Caitlin dachte ja genauso, sie war sich sicher , dass Harry Voldemort entkommen war, und er nicht log. Aber Luna war so eine Art von Mensch, alleine ihre Ohrringe. Caitlin grinste und winkte Harry zu.

Eines Abends saß Caitlin im Gemeinschaftsraum bei ihren Hausaufgaben. Ginny und die meisten anderen waren schon zu Bett gegangen. Nachdenklich sah Caitlin ins Feuer und schrak zurück, sie blinzelte. War da eben ein Kopf im Feuer gewesen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Bin nur müde!", murmelte sie und begab sich zu Bett.

Sie blieb wie angewurzelt vor dem schwarzen Brett stehen. Ein neuer Anschlag war aufgetaucht. Diese Umbridge verbot sämtliche Versammlungen und Gruppen. "Diese Frau ist doch nicht ganz normal!", flüsterte Caitlin. Sie ahnte nur, wie sich Harry fühlen musste, das Quidditchteam gehörte schließlich auch unter das Verbot.

Ein Heulton schreckte Caitlin auf. Sie war gerade mit Michaela, ihre Zimmergenossin auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, als sich die Treppe zu einer Rutsche verwandelte. Sie glitten schadenfroh grinsend hinab.

"Oooh, wer wollte denn da hoch zu den Mädchen?", kicherten sie fröhlich, sprangen auf die Füße und warfen Harry und Ron einen frechen Blick zu.

"Ich", sagte Ron, noch immer ziemlich aufgelöst. "Mir war nicht klar, was passieren würde. Das ist unfair!", fügte er an Harry gewandt hinzu, während Caitlin und ihre Freundin immer noch ausgelassen kichernd zum Porträtloch davonzogen.

Caitlin war eigentlich schon im Bett gewesen, doch sie fand einfach keinen Schlaf. Sie wollte noch einmal hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, etwas lesen, als sie Stimmen vernahm. Da waren Harry, Hermione und Ron, aber da war noch eine andere Stimme. Vorsichtig sah Caitlin um die Ecke, sie hatte sich also nicht getäuscht, da war ein Kopf im Feuer und Harry sprach mit ihm. Plötzlich verschwand der Kopf, und die drei kamen im Eiltempo auf sie zu. Caitlin drückte sich an die Wand, als Hermione an ihr vorbeirannte. Sie sah Caitlin nicht.

Sie saß gerade beim Frühstück, in der großen Halle herrschte Lärm. Ein Quidditchspiel stand bevor, Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Sie schreckte heftig zusammen, als ein Löwenbrüllen durch die Halle schallte. Luna trug diesen riesigen Hut, einen Löwenkopf.

Nach dem Spiel herrschte eine gespannte Atmosphäre. Irgendetwas geschah auf dem Spielfeld. Harry und die Zwillinge, sie schlugen sich mit Draco. Die Folge war, dass Harry und die Zwillinge lebenslang Spielverbot bekamen.

Das gab Harry den Rest. Er war niedergeschlagen. Doch wenigstens konnte er die Weihnachtsferien bei seinem Paten verbringen. Auch wenn die Anderen ihn in Gesprächen immer Schnuffel nannten, aber Caitlin wusste Bescheid. Sie sollte die Weihnachtsferien auch zu Hause verbringen, ihre Mom hatte es sich gewünscht.

Harry und die Weasleys verschwanden bereits einen Tag vor Ferienbeginn, man erzählte sich, es hätte Probleme gegeben in ihrer Familie. Caitlin machte sich große Sorgen.

Doch umsonst, das merkte sie schnell. Nach den Ferien waren sie alle wieder da. Ginny umarmte Caitlin so heftig, dass sie zusammenzuckte. Hermione beobachtete sie daraufhin den ganzen Tag über.

Caitlin saß auf der Treppe zum Kerker, sie ließ die Schultern hängen. Draco sah sich um, es war niemand in der Nähe. "Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte er sanft, und strich ihr über den Rücken, sie zuckte heftig zusammen. "Was ist los?" "Fass sie nicht an!", rief Hermione kalt, und kam heran. "Ich tue ihr nichts!" "Ach was, warum kannst du dich nicht normal benehmen, so wie du Caitlin gegenüber bist. Aber, dann würdest du dein sorgsam aufgebautes Image verlieren. Dann wärst du ja nicht mehr der Held von denen da.", flüsterte sie, und wies auf ein paar Slytherins hin. " Slytherins sind doch alle gleich!", rief sie dann. "Was ist los, Cat?" "Ich glaube sie ist verletzt!", flüsterte Draco. "Ich bin okay!" "Was ist hier los?", schnarrte eine kalte Stimme, Caitlin seufzte auf. 'Warum gerade Snape.' Er ging vor Caitlin in die Knie und sah ihr ins Gesicht. "Tränen? Hat Ihnen jemand etwas getan?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, Hermione strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken, Caitlin versteifte sich und atmete scharf ein. Snape sah sie ernst an. "Was haben Sie?", fragte er scharf. "Sonnenbrand?" "Sonnenbrand? Im Winter?", fragte Draco überrascht. "Ja, das geht, ich hatte auch mal welchen, beim Skifahren bekommen!" Snape aber erhob sich und trat von hinten an Caitlin heran, er lüftete ihren Kragen. "Also, meiner Meinung nach, behandelt man einen Sonnenbrand nicht mit Verbänden!", murmelte er. "Severus, was tun Sie da?", fragte McGonagall aufgebracht. "Miss Hawk ist verletzt!", bemerkte er. "Kommen Sie mit, zur Medihexe!", er zog Caitlin auf die Füße. "Mr. Malfoy, Sie können gehen! Miss Granger..." "Ich bleibe bei Cat!", rief sie und folgte ihnen.

Die Medihexe zog den Vorhang zu, nur Hermione durfte bei Caitlin bleiben. Snape und McGonagall blieben außen vor. Caitlin zog ihren Umhang aus, und ihren Pullover, darunter kam ein dicker Verband zum Vorschein. Madam Pomfrey löste ihn langsam, als nur noch ein Mulltuch zu entfernen war, griff Caitlin nach Hermiones Hand. "Autsch!" "Ich dachte Miss Hawk hat keine Stimme!", murmelte Snape. "Das stimmt Professor, aber sie hat einen anderen Weg gefunden, ihren Schmerz auszudrücken!", erklärte Hermione. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du solche Kraft hast!", flüsterte sie Caitlin zu, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Caitlins Rücken. "Bei Merlin!", murmelte die Medihexe. "Wer zum Teufel hat dir das angetan?", rief Hermione aus, der Vorhang öffnete sich und McGonagall sah herein. "Bei Merlin!", entfuhr es ihr, nun riskierte auch Snape einen Blick. Er sah entsetzt aus und schluckte schwer. "Wer war das?" Hermione sah Caitlin traurig an. "Egal, er wird es nie wieder tun!", sie griff nach ihrer Feder. "Ich habe ihm gedroht und ihn ein bisschen vergiftet.", erklärte sie grinsend. "War es Ihr Vater?", fragte Snape direkt. "Wie vergiftet?" "Ich gab ihm einen Trank, er hatte nur Magenkrämpfe, aber nur eine Zutat mehr und er wird nie wieder jemanden anfassen, und wenn ich dafür nach Askaban komme!" Die Stimme der Feder klang eiskalt. "Also war es dein Vater." Caitlin kniff die Augen zusammen. "Als Mom es bemerkt hat, hat sie mich zu Tante Diane gebracht, sie hat den Verband angelegt!" "Dieser Mann gehört aufgehängt!", flüsterte Snape. Caitlin zuckte zusammen, als Madam Pomfrey die Wunden verschloss. Sie hatte es selbst auch schon versucht, aber wie sollte sie Wunden auf ihrem Rücken heilen, wenn es nur mit der Berührung ihrer Hände funktionierte. "So, das war's, Sie können sich wieder anziehen!", erklärte die Medihexe und zog den Vorhang wieder zu. "Warum versteckst du eigentlich dein Haar?", fragte Hermione leise, Caitlin sah sie verwundert an. "Ja, du trägst es immer unter dem Umhang, es ist so schön lang!" Hermione ließ den Zopf durch ihre Hand gleiten.

Harry hatte Alpträume und er musste bei Snape nachsitzen, was ihn total auslaugte, doch er ertrug es. Die Schüler wehrten sich auf ihre Weise gegen Umbridge, die neue VgdK-Lehrerin. Die Weasleyzwillinge hatten eine Menge Streiche drauf.

Ginny wurde der neue Sucher des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams, sie hatte Talent, nicht wie Caitlin, die sich gerade so auf dem Besen halten konnte.

Caitlin traf sich immer noch hin und wieder mit Draco, zum Tanzen, es entspannte sie beide. Vielleicht sollte sie das einmal Harry vorschlagen, er sah ziemlich fertig aus.

Es gab einen Mordslärm in der großen Halle, der Grund war Trelawney. Sie war von Umbridge gefeuert worden, und weigerte sich nun zu gehen. Sie erhielt Unterstützung von Dumbledore, der ihr die Erlaubnis erteilte weiter auf Hogwarts zu leben. Außerdem brachte der Direktor gleich einen Ersatz für den Wahrsageunterricht. Einen Zentaur, Firenze.Sein Unterricht war ziemlich verwirrend, aber auch sehr anschaulich. Sie lernten direkt unter einem Sternenhimmel.

Ginny hatte Caitlin einmal mit zu einem geheimen Treffen genommen, nachdem sie sich beschwerd hatte, nicht genügend für ihre Verteidigung zu lernen. Nun ging sie regelmäßig zu den DA-Treffen. Sie hatte auch eine Liste unterschrieben und hatte eine Münze bekommen, die ihr den neuen Termin nannte, wenn sie warm wurde.

Harry hatte mit dem Patronuszauber begonnen. Caitlin hatte schnell raus, wie man den Patronus heraufbeschwor, anfangs blieb er jedoch eher durchsichtig und verflog schnell. Doch dann klappte es, gerade als Harry ihr behilflich sein wollte. "Ein Chamäleon!", flüsterte Harry anerkennend.

Während eines der DA-Treffens erschien plötzlich Dobby, der Hauself, er warnte sie vor Spionen. Schnell verschwanden die Mitglieder in allen Gängen.

Caitlin lief auch fort, doch sie war umkreist, sie hörte ihre Verfolger aus jeder Richtung kommen und verbarg sich hinter einer Säule, als plötzlich Draco vor ihr stand. "Du?", er sah sich gehetzt um. "Sei still! Warte!", flüsterte er. Es kamen mehrere Schüler heran. "Hier ist niemand!", rief er. "Verschwinde unauffällig!", raunte Draco ihr zu und lief davon. Caitlin sah ihm dankbar nach.

Am nächsten Morgen ging ein Gerücht um, doch es stellte sich als wahr heraus. Dumbledore war aus der Schule verschwunden. Draco benahm sich noch schlimmer, er war jetzt ein Mitglied des Inquisitionskommandos. Er hatte damit mehr Macht, als sämtliche Schüler Hogwarts. Und er setzte sie ein, indem er Hauspunkte abzog, wo er nur konnte.

Eines Nachmittags herrschte wieder ein Aufstand in der Eingangshalle, die Weasleyzwillinge hatten einen neuen Streich ausgeführt. Feuerwerkskörper schwirrten durch das ganze Schloss, riesige Drachen und Feuerräder, schossen durch die Luft. Die Lehrer machten sich einen Spaß daraus, Umbridge zu rufen, wenn eines der Teile in ihrem Unterricht auftauchte.

Selbst als sie sich zum Schlafen legten, schwirrten die Feuerwerkskörper noch umher. Caitlin wurde nicht lange, nach dem sie eingeschlafen war wieder geweckt, durch einen Knall. Draußen auf dem Gelände, waren zwei Feuerwerkskörper zusammengestoßen. Sie hatten Neue hervorgebracht, und nun flogen geflügelte Schweinchen um den Gryffindorturm herum.

Eines anderen Nachmittags wäre Caitlin beinahe in einen Sumpf geraten, wahrscheinlich ein neuer Streich der Weasleys. Jedenfalls beschuldigte man sie. Die Jungs nahmen es zum Anlass die Schule zu verlassen, sie riefen ihre Besen und flogen davon. Jedoch nicht ohne vorher etwas Werbung für ihren Laden in der Winkelgasse zu machen und Peeves anzustacheln.

Caitlin schaffte es sich aus dem Unterricht der Umbridge zu stehlen. Sie hatte wie viele andere Nasch-und-Schwänzleckereien von den Weasleys gekauft. Sie und Ginny machten sich einen schönen Nachmittag auf der Krankenstation, denn sie wollten nicht wirklich Ärger bekommen. Sie hatten nur Fieber, etwas Snape explodiert konnte nicht schaden.

Peeves machte Umbridge das Leben auf Hogwarts zur Hölle. Er schlug Laternen zu Bruch oder jonglierte mit brennenden Fackeln, was Caitlin nicht gerade fröhlich stimmte.

Eines Morgens warf er einen Sack in die große Halle. Sobald Caitlin erkannte, was sich darin verbarg, stand sie auf dem Tisch. Angstvoll starrte sie auf die riesigen Taranteln hinab. Sie krabbelten auf den Tisch. Caitlin schloss die Augen. "Geh weg! Bitte, geh weg!" Caitlin starrte mit Tränen in den Augen hinab. Sie gab der Tarantel einen Tritt und schüttelte sich. Caitlin kam erst vom Tisch herunter, nachdem McGonagall die Taranteln verschwinden lassen hat. "Kommen Sie, Miss Hawk! Die Spinnen sind weg, sie tun Ihnen nichts mehr!" Caitlin sah sich aufmerksam um. Sie sah manche Schüler grinsen. "Ich hasse Spinnen!", erklärte sie und schüttelte sich abermals. "Lieber hundert Schlangen, als eine Spinne."

Sie saß bei einem Quidditchspiel, Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Das Spiel dauerte noch nicht lange an, als Harry und Hermione mit Hagrid verschwanden. Caitlin sah ihnen verwirrt hinterher, bevor sie sich wieder auf das Spiel konzentrierte. Gryffindor gewann, denn Ron war gut in Form, er hielt endlich sein Tor sauber.

Caitlin wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, draußen auf dem Gelände war etwas im Gange. Doch als sie am Fenster stand, war nichts mehr zusehen. Sie ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und war nicht die einzige. Scheinbar wollte man Hagrid feuern und er war geflohen. Aber man hatte auch McGonagall angegriffen, sie war jetzt verletzt zur Krankenstation gebracht worden.

Irgendetwas war geschehen, es gab Ärger. Caitlin bekam nur wenig davon mit, sie war in der Bibliothek gewesen, doch sie sah vom Fenster aus Hermione und Harry mit der Umbridge im Wald verschwinden. Dort gab es mächtig Radau, die Bäume wedelten heftig herum. Nur Harry und Hermione kamen zurück, blutverschmiert, sie würden doch nicht... 'Nein!', das wollte Caitlin nicht glauben.

Ginny, Neville, Ron und ein anderes Mädchen kamen hinzu, plötzlich sah Caitlin Bewegungen im Wald, aber es kam niemand heraus, oder doch? Harry bestieg etwas und das Mädchen, Luna half den anderen, bevor auch sie etwas bestieg. Thestrale? Sie hoben jedenfalls ab und flogen davon. Caitlin konnte nichts tun, nicht helfen, sie konnte nur abwarten.

Sie wartete in der Nähe der Krankenstation. Sie wusste selbst nicht weshalb, aber es war gut so. So bekam sie mit, wie die anderen zurückkehrten. Ron trug Striemen auf seinem Körper, Neville hatte eine gebrochene Nase, auch die anderen waren verletzt und mussten die Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbringen. Aber wo war nur Harry?

Caitlin fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf, sie schlich durch die Schule, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Plötzlich packte sie etwas am Arm und zog sie hinter eine Säule, es war ein Hauself. Caitlin erkannte Dobby, er legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. Sekunden später ging jemand vorüber, es war Snape, irgendwie sah er bedrückt aus. "Wissen sie, was passiert ist, Dobby?", fragte Caitlin, nachdem sie Dobby in einen Elfengang gefolgt war. Sie musste krabbeln, obwohl sie selbst schon klein war. "Dobby darf nicht sagen!" "Bitte Dobby, ist etwas mit...Harry?" Die Stimme der Feder hatte einen verzweifelten Klang angenommen. "Sie haben Harry Potter gern?", fragte Dobby leise, Caitlin nickte traurig. "Wenn Dobby es sagt, wird Dobby gehen müssen. Dobby hat gelauscht, nur kurz.", erklärte er. "Ich werde es niemandem erzählen, bitte Dobby! Ich möchte Harry doch helfen!" Dobby nickte. "Harry Potter hat seinen Paten verloren, er ging durch den Vorhang!" "Vorhang?" "Der Vorhang der Verurteilten, er wurde lange nicht benutzt!", murmelte Dobby. Er führte Caitlin zum Gryffindorturm, während es draußen langsam hell wurde..

Caitlin ging schnell duschen und lief dann noch vor dem Frühstück zur Krankenstation, sie wollte ihre Freunde besuchen. Sie schliefen noch, nur Neville war schon wach. Caitlin brachte ihn dazu, ihr zu erzählen was passiert ist. Er erzählte von einer Prophezeiung, die er zerbrochen hatte. Und dass er versuchte hatte Harry zu helfen, als dieser Mann, er kannte ihn nicht, durch den Vorhang ging und nicht mehr auftauchte. Dann sei Harry wie verrückt hinter einer Frau hergerannt, mehr hatte Neville leider nicht mitbekommen. "Es war toll, dass du Harry geholfen hast!", erklärte Caitlin lächelnd. "Danke!", flüsterte Neville. Sie sah sich um, die anderen wachten langsam auf. Sie stutzte, da am Ende des Zimmers lag noch jemand. Umbridge? Sie sah gar nicht gut aus. Ron grinste als er Caitlins Blick folgte. "Pass mal auf!", flüsterte er und schnippte mit den Finger, Umbridge fuhr auf und sah sich gehetzt um. Caitlin grinste.

Draco war außer sich, er hasste Harry mehr als je zuvor. "Draco, bitte!" "Nein, er hat meinen Dad ins Gefängnis gebracht. Das wird er bereuen." "Dein Dad...nun ja, er ist ein Todesser!", flüsterte Caitlin. Draco nickte. "Ja, ich weiß. Aber Potter hat Schuld...nein, es ist Dads eigene Schuld." "Dein Dad hat Verbindungen, er wird nicht lange in Askaban bleiben!----Bitte Draco, lass Harry in Ruhe! Du hast deinen Dad noch, aber Harry hat jetzt niemanden mehr." "Ich kann nicht anders.", rief Draco und ging davon.

Die Freunde durften die Krankenstation bald verlassen, Caitlin freute sich riesig darüber. Umbridge jedoch hatte die Schule schreiend verlassen, Peeves hatte sie mit einem Stock verfolgt.

Doch wieder bekam sie davon nichts mit, sie verbrachte Ewigkeiten in der Bibliothek. Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, ließ sie manchmal sogar länger bleiben. 'Ich habe es doch schon irgendwo gelesen, aber wo?' Caitlin suchte verzweifelt nach etwas, was ihr helfen konnte.

Harry und Ron beobachteten sie häufig. "Sie ist ja schlimmer, als Hermione." "Vielen Dank, Ron!", flüsterte Hermione kühl. "Tut mir leid, aber es ist doch so!", flüsterte Ron. "Du bist doch auch schon wieder hier, die Prüfungen sind vorbei." Hermione sah ihn vernichtend an und stapfte davon.

Caitlin konnte nicht schlafen, sie griff sich ein Buch und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war gegen zwei Uhr morgens, als sie aufsprang. Sie hatte es endlich gefunden. Caitlin suchte nach einem Pergament, sie schrieb das Rezept sorgfältig ab, aber wie sollte sie es ihm zukommen lassen. 'Sein Geburtstag!', überlegte sie. 'Aber, dann brauche ich ein Geschenk.' Caitlin dachte nach, sie kramte etwas herum, da war das Foto von dem Hund, aber woher..? Das Jahrbuch! Caitlin erschuf das Geschenk mit Magie, sie legte das Rezept und einen Brief bei. Immer noch bestand aber das Problem der Übergabe. Sie grinste und besuchte McGonagall. "Aber natürlich Miss Hawk, gehen Sie ins Dorf, wenn Sie sich verabschieden wollen!" Sie wollte ihre Professorin nicht belügen, aber es ging nicht anders.

Caitlin griff nach dem Päckchen und ging ins Dorf, zur Poststelle. "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss?", fragte die alte Hexe, am Schalter. "Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie auch zu bestimmten Terminen ausliefern!" "Ja natürlich, Miss! Wenn Sie wissen, wo sich die Person an diesem Tag aufhalten wird." Caitlin nickte, sie reichte der Alten das Päckchen. "Das soll am einunddreißigsten Juli zugestellt werden, die Adresse steht drauf." Die Alte legte einen Zauber auf das Päckchen. "Terminerinnerung!", erklärte sie, Caitlin gab ihr das Porto und ging lächelnd davon.

McGonagall sah Caitlin nach, sie hatte gelogen, das wusste sie, aber sie schien einen guten Grund zu haben. Die Hexe stieg hinab in die Kerker. "Severus?" " Minerva, ich habe gerade ein Gespräch, einen Moment bitte!" McGonagall kannte die andere Stimme, sie überlegte kurz, als Severus zu ihr trat. "Ich wollte nicht stören!", murmelte sie "Ach was! Was kann ich für Sie tun!", fragte er. "Ich weiß, wir haben es ihr versprochen. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen!" "Ich weiß Minerva, ich habe gerade mit Remus gesprochen, er will versuchen, es am Bahnhof zu regeln!", murmelte Snape. "Ach, das war Remus eben?" "Ja, ich dachte er ist die beste Lösung, sie vertraut ihm.", erklärte er.

Caitlin folgte den anderen durch die Absperrung und blieb überrascht stehen. Harry wurde von einer ganzen Brigade in Empfang genommen. Da war eine junge Frau, der echte Moody und Lupin war auch da. Caitlin lächelte strahlend. "Hallo Miss Hawk!" "Hallo Professor!" "Nicht Professor, Remus. Wir sind doch Freunde?", fragte Lupin. Caitlin nickte. Sie sah erschrocken auf, als jemand sie am Arm packte. "Komm endlich, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!" Caitlin wehrte sich. "Lassen Sie Caitlin los, Mr. Hawk!" Lupin sprach ruhig, doch mit kalter Stimme. "Wenn Sie ihre Tochter noch einmal anfassen, werden Sie etwas erleben!", fuhr er ihren Vater an. "Meine Tochter, ha!", spie er aus. "Er ist nicht mein Vater! Das hat er mir in den Weihnachtsferien klar gemacht!" "Wie?" Lupin sah Caitlin irritiert an. "Ich bin adoptiert. Ein echter Vater würde seinem Kind nicht so wehtun! Das habe ich jetzt erkannt, auch wenn es da Ausnahmen gibt!", erklärte sie. "Cat! Ich dachte schon ich bin zu spät!" "Tante Diane?" "Ich habe eine Eule bekommen, dass du bei mir bleiben sollst.-----Sie haben wohl herausbekommen, was du ihr angetan hast!" Diane schubste Martin Hawk. Caitlin begann plötzlich zu grinsen. "Dann werden es ja doch tolle Ferien. Wer auch immer das geregelt hat, ich danke ihm.", erklärte sie und hakte sich bei ihrer Tante ein, sie gingen davon. Caitlin winkte zum Abschied. "Hey das ist gut, so kann er Caitlin wenigstens nicht mehr schlagen!", flüsterte Hermione, die Anderen starrten sie an. "Was......er hat sie geschlagen?", flüsterte Ron, Harry baute sich vor Martin auf. "Fass sie noch einmal an, und ich werde dich fertig machen!", zischte er kalt. Ginny packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zurück.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

So, das war's wieder für heute.

Wenn es euch gefallen hat, oder auch nicht, der kleine Button da unten schreit ganz laut. "Klick mich!"

Ich freue mich über jedes noch so kleine Review, also los!

Noel

xxxxDem ersten Reviewer ihren Adventskalender schenkt....wenn er schnell genug istxxxx

"Ich glaube ich brauche jetzt erstmal was Süßes. Ohhhh ein Adventskalender...lecker...Schooookiiii!!!"


	6. Freundschaft und Familienbande

So, weiter geht es mit Caitlin....

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll...Jemand kehrt zurück und Caitlin erfährt Neues, ist ziemlich krass für sie.

Und hier wieder ein fettes Dankeschön an meine Beta Berendis.

xoxoxoxoxox

Freundschaft und Familienbande...

Harry erwachte von einem Klopfen an seinem Fenster. Dort saß tatsächlich eine Eule und er ließ sie eilig herein. Seit Moody mit ihnen gesprochen hatte, ließen ihn seine Verwandten zwar in Ruhe, doch er wollte nichts herausfordern. Er nahm der Eule das Päckchen ab, es trug keinen Absender. Nachdenklich reichte Harry der Eule einen Keks, bevor sie wieder davonflog. Harry sah zur Uhr, er war jetzt seit genau sechsundzwanzig Minuten sechzehn Jahre alt. "Vielleicht ein Geburtstagsgeschenk.", murmelte er und öffnete es vorsichtig. Es fiel ihm ein Bild im Rahmen entgegen. Es zeigte einen großen schwarzen Hund, der fröhlich herumtollte. Harrys Hand zitterte, Tränen stiegen in ihm auf. Er stutzte. Durch das Zittern veränderte sich das Bild plötzlich, und Sirius winkte ihm nun zu. Traurig legte Harry das Bild zur Seite und griff nach dem Brief. **_"Alles Liebe zu deinem Geburtstag Harry. Ich habe dir ein ganz besonderes Geschenk beigelegt..."_** Harry sah zu dem Bild.**_"...nein, ich meine nicht das Bild, es soll dich nur etwas antreiben. Ich lege dir ein Rezept bei, für einen Zaubertrank. Du solltest bald anfangen, die Zutaten zu suchen. Braue ihn nicht allein! Dieser Trank wird es dir ermöglichen, Sirius zurückzuholen, sofern er wirklich unschuldig ist. Ist er es, so wird er hinter dem Vorhang verharren, bis seine Kraft schwindet und er aufgibt. Trinkt eine unschuldige Person den Trank, so kann sie in den Vorhang steigen und eine unschuldige Person daraus retten. Viel Glück beim Brauen und der Rettung deines Paten! Ein Freund!"_** Harry las den Brief mindestens zweimal. Wollte ihm jemand eine Falle stellen, oder wirklich helfen. Er kannte die Schrift nicht, wahrscheinlich war sie sowieso verstellt, aber er brauchte diese Hoffnung. Harry entrollte das Pergament. Das schien schwer zu werden. "Eine Eidechse, gebissen von einer Fledermaus, Fliegenbeine, an Vollmond ausgerupft...." Harry wurde übel, das schaffte er wirklich nicht alleine. Er schlich ins Wohnzimmer zum Telefon, leise wählte er die Nummer, er kannte sie auswendig. "Granger?", kam eine verschlafene Stimme. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, ich müsste dringend Hermione sprechen!", flüsterte er. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann meldete sich eine schimpfende Hermione. "Ja?" "Entschuldige Hermione, ich bin es, Harry!" Ihre Stimme änderte sich schlagartig. "Harry, ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie panisch. Harry erzählte ihr von dem Geschenk. "Ohhh... ich weiß nicht, es könnte ein Gift sein!", murmelte sie. Aber sie wollte Harry helfen, sie konnte noch immer in der Schule nachschauen, ob es ein Gift sein könnte. Sie wollten noch in den Ferien damit beginnen, die Zutaten zu sammeln.

Caitlin verabschiedete sich von ihrer Tante und glitt durch die Absperrung. "Na, schöne Ferien gehabt?" "Hallo Draco!" Sie sah den Slytherin lächelnd an, er hatte sie erwartet. "Warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass dein Vater dich schlägt? Vertraust du mir nicht?", fragte er geknickt. "Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun, ich konnte einfach nicht darüber reden. Verstehst du das?", fragte sie sanft, Draco nickte widerwillig. "Okay, aber wir sind doch Freunde? Du kannst mit mir über alles reden!", murmelte er. Caitlin umarmte ihn kurz, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sie beobachtete."Freunde!"

Sie setzte sich zu Harry, Ginny und Neville ins Abteil. Wenig später kamen noch Ron und Hermione dazu und sie alberten eine Weile. Als Ginny und Neville eingeschlafen waren, las Caitlin in einem Buch.

Die anderen Drei begannen angeregt zu flüstern, Caitlin horchte auf, es ging um den Zaubertrank. Hermione hakte auf Harrys Liste die Zutaten ab. "Nur noch Drachenherz.", flüsterte sie. "Müssen wir bei Snape holen!" "Aber wir haben erst am Donnerstag Unterricht bei ihm!", rief Harry und weckte Ginny mit seinem Geschrei, so war dieses Gespräch vorerst verschoben.

Caitlin hatte schon am Montagmorgen Unterricht bei Snape, und als wollte es das Schicksal, bat er sie, Baumschlangenhaut aus dem Vorratszimmer zu holen. Und da lagen sie, direkt neben der Schlangenhaut, Drachenherzen. Caitlin schluckte angewidert und ließ eines davon in ihrem Ärmel verschwinden, es fühlte sich grausig an, sie nahm die Baumschlangenhaut und ging zurück in die Klasse. "Miss Hawk, Sie sind so blass, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Snape leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch schon nach einer Minute, schoss ihr Finger in die Luft. "Ja, Miss Hawk?" "Mir ist übel, darf ich kurz...?" "Gehen Sie schon!" Erleichtert lief Caitlin zur Toilette. Nur gut , dass sie an die Tüte gedacht hatte, schnell ließ sie das Drachenherz hineinfallen. Sie wusch sich gründlich den Arm und reinigte mit einem Zauber ihren Ärmel, bevor sie zurück ging. Sie ließ die Tüte mit dem Drachenherz in ihrer Tasche verschwinden, als Snape gerade mit ernster Stimme erklärte: "Mit Zaubertränken sollten Sie immer vorsichtig sein, nur einen Tropfen zu wenig, oder ein Stück zu viel, kann die ganze Wirkung verändern, also auch zum Tode führen!" Caitlin stöhnte auf, sie sah nachdenklich auf ihre Tasche. Sollte sie es verhindern? Nein, das konnte sie Harry nicht antun.

Caitlin ging an diesem Abend erst spät zu Bett, sie wartete ab, bis nur noch Harry und Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Unauffällig ließ sie das Drachenherz auf der Treppe liegen, jemand würde es schon finden. Nicht lange und Caitlin hörte durch einen überraschten Ruf, dass Hermione es gefunden hatte. "Harry!", rief sie. "Was ist, ist etwas passiert?" Harry kam zurück, er wartete jedoch, an der untersten Stufe, weiter durfte er nicht. Die Sicherheitszauber verhinderten, dass sich Jungen den Mädchenschlafsälen nähern konnten. Hermione kam zu ihm hinab. "Schau mal!", sie legte Harry die Tüte in die Hand. "Was ist das...ist das ein Drachenherz?", fragte er überrascht. "Wie kommt es hierher?" Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, das Schicksal meint es wohl gut mit uns und Sirius.", flüsterte sie. "Wir fangen gleich morgen mit dem Brauen an!" "Wo? Wieder bei Myrthe?" "Ja, da ist es okay! Gute Nacht, Harry!" Die beiden gingen schlafen.

Caitlin lief den ganzen Tag wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Nach der letzten Stunde kratzte sie ihren Mut zusammen und raffte sich auf, sie ging in die Kerker. Sie wollte gerade klopfen, als sich die Tür öffnete. "Miss Hawk? Was führt Sie zu mir?" Caitlin holte tief Luft. "Sie sagten damals, ich soll zu Ihnen kommen, wenn ich ein Problem habe!" Snape sah sie skeptisch an, dann bat er sie herein. "Also, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" "Nicht mir, Harry!" "Potter?" Er sah sie abschätzend an, Caitlin nickte. "Harry und Sirius!" "Black ist tot!" Sie seufzte. "Ich weiß, aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit, ihn zurückzuholen..." "Wie das?", unterbrach Snape sie. "Das versuche ich doch zu erklären!" Die Stimme der Feder klang genervt. "Es gibt einen Zaubertrank, der Unschuldige, aus dem Vorhang der Verurteilten befreien kann." "Sie wissen von dem Vorhang?" Caitlin nickte bedrückt. "Und Potter versucht diesen Trank zu brauen?", fragte er. Sie nickte abermals. "Helfen Sie ihm und Hermione dabei, bitte!", sie sah den Professor flehend an. "Warum sollte ich das tun?" "Weil Sie es können, und weil ich Sie darum bitte!" Snape schloss die Augen, er kämpfte mit sich. "Ich weiß, dass Sie Harry nicht mögen , und Sirius Black noch weniger! Aber wenn er unschuldig ist, muss man ihm helfen. Und wenn Sie Harry nicht helfen... es kann so viel schiefgehen!" "Wo sind die beiden?", fragte Snape gequält. "Ich zeige es Ihnen!" Caitlin führte Snape zu einer Mädchentoilette, er hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Als sie nickte, betrat er die Toilette.

Caitlin lauschte. "Oh Verdammt!" "Pro...fessor?", hörte sie die Freunde drinnen fluchen. "Zeigen Sie mir das Pergament, Potter!" Das war Snape, Caitlin biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. "Packen Sie die Zutaten zusammen, und folgen Sie mir!" "Aber...aber Professor..." "Ach, halten Sie den Mund, Miss Granger! Wie konnten Sie nur glauben, dass eine Toilette als Labor dienen könnte?", hob Snape seine Stimme.

Niedergeschlagen folgten die beiden dem Professor. Plötzlich stutzt Harry, sie waren nicht auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore, überrascht fand er sich im Kerker wieder. Snape führte die beiden durch eine verborgene Tür im Klassenzimmer. "Das ist mein privates Labor. Sie können es zur Herstellung dieses Trankes benutzen. Ich werde Sie dabei überwachen, es soll ja nichts schiefgehen!", erklärte er. Hermione sah den Professor an und dann Harry. "Träume ich?", fragte sie Harry flüsternd. "Sie träumen nicht, Miss Granger. Fangen Sie an! Sie haben alle Zutaten?", fragte Snape. "Ja Sir, alles da!", murmelte Hermione verblüfft.

Nun verbrachten Harry und Hermione die Nachmittage im Kerker, in dem kleinen Labor. Der Professor beobachtete ihre Arbeiten genau, aber er mischte sich nicht ein. Trotzdem fühlte sich Hermione ein klein wenig sicherer.

Harry hatte Snape einmal gefragt, wie er es heraus gefunden habe. Doch er meinte, das ginge ihn nichts an. Er ahnte nur, dass Caitlin froh darüber war. Sie grüßte ihn seitdem immer mit einem dankbaren Lächeln.

Der Trank war endlich fertig, Hermione und Harry standen unschlüssig vor dem Kessel. "Und wer trinkt ihn jetzt?", fragte sie. "Jemand Unschuldiges muss es sein, so stand es im Brief!" "Wie wäre es, wenn Sie den Trank erst einmal abfüllen und verkorken. Und dann darüber nachdenken?", meinte Snape. "Ähmm, Mr. Potter, würden Sie mir vielleicht das Rezept überlassen?" Harry sah ihn überrascht an. "Ja, sicher Professor! Wir brauchen nur diesen Trank!"

Harry und Hermione beratschlagten aufgeregt im Gryffindorturm weiter, Ron saß bei ihnen. Er wusste Bescheid, nur bekamen ihn keine zehn Pferde freiwillig in die Nähe von Snape.

Caitlin wurde immer nervöser. 'Sie sollten nicht solange warten, was wenn Sirius aufgibt?' Sie hielt es einfach nicht aus, konnte nicht länger warten. In der Mittagspause schlich sie in den Schlafsaal der Jungen, sie nahm den Zaubertrank an sich. Im Zauberkunstunterricht, spielte sie einen Übelkeitsanfall vor, und verschwand anstatt zur Krankenstation in Richtung Hogsmeade. Sie benutzte heimlich einen Kamin ins Zaubereiministerium.

Neville hatte ihr beschrieben, wie man zu dem Vorhang gelangte. Caitlin fluchte, als sie ihn nicht auf Anhieb fand. Doch nachdem sie sich einige Minuten verstecken musste, weil jemand kam, ging sie ruhiger an die Sache heran und endlich fand sie den Saal mit dem Vorhang der Verurteilten. Sie vernahm Stimmen und verbarg sich, doch da war niemand und niemand kam näher, sie schienen aus dem Vorhang zu kommen.

Caitlin schauderte, doch sie schluckte den Trank. Wärme durchzog ihren Körper, und sie trat in den Vorhang. Sie fand sich in einem düsteren Raum wieder, es waren noch Menschen hier. Hatte Dobby nicht gesagt, man benutzte den Vorhang nicht mehr? Dann schienen die Unschuldigen aber lange durchzuhalten, ausgemergelt und jammernd saßen einige auf dem Boden, andere liefen umher. Ein Schrei ließ sie herumfahren. Dunkle Schatten glitten auf einen Mann zu, sie packten ihn und zogen ihn in den Boden. Caitlin sah ihm verwundert nach. "Er hat aufgegeben!", flüsterte eine Frau neben ihr. Caitlin seufzte und sah sich genauer um, sie musste Sirius finden, sie hatte nicht viel Zeit.

Suchend lief sie durch die Menschen, sie entdeckte einen Mann, dieser saß allein und gedankenverloren auf einer Bank. Das musste er sein, Caitlin konnte es fühlen. Sie hielt ihm ein Pergament unter die Augen. **_"Sirius Black!"_** "Das bin ich, kommst du mich holen? Du bist kein Schatten...bist du ein Engel?", fragte er verwirrt. Caitlin lächelte und zog ihn auf die Füße. Seine Hände waren eiskalt. Sie führte ihn und er bemerkte bald, wohin sie gingen. "Da komme ich nicht durch!", wehrte er ab, als sie vor dem Rückweg standen. Draußen konnten sie schon die Bankreihen erkennen. Caitlin lächelte und zog Sirius hinter sich her. Er wehrte sich nicht mehr, so überrascht war er, dass sie einfach so durch den Vorhang glitt. "Was...wie geht das?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme. "Ein Zaubertrank!", erklärte Caitlin, nachdem sie ihre Feder gefunden hatte. "Aber...ich habe nichts geschluckt!", stellte Sirius fest. "Aber ich, und Sie sind unschuldig! Den Rest wird Ihnen Harry erklären!" Ein Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte hatte sie aufgeschreckt. "Kein Wort von mir!", bat sie und verschwand zwischen den Bankreihen.

"Hermione!", rief Harry panisch. "Was ist?" "Er ist weg----der Trank ist weg!" Harry sah Hermione wie gehetzt an. "Snape?", fragte Ron leise. "Er hat uns geholfen!", rief Hermione vorwurfsvoll. "Aber weshalb?" Harry lief in die Kerker hinab.

Snape sah verblüfft auf, als Harry einfach hereinstürmte, ihm folgten Hermione und Ron. "Haben Sie ihn?", fragte Harry außer Atem. "Wen?" "Den Trank, er ist weg!" Snape sah Harry verdutzt an. "Und Sie meinen gleich, ich habe ihn genommen?", fragte er kalt. "Ja...nein...ich weiß nicht! Sie haben uns geholfen! Wieso?", stammelte Harry durcheinander. "Ich wurde darum gebeten!", murmelte Snape. Er überlegte und sah entsetzt auf. "Vielleicht will jemand den Trank benutzen!" Hermione sah ihn schockiert an. "Wir sollten nach London reisen!" Hermione nickte bei Snapes Vorschlag.

Sie brachen wenig später auf, sie benutzten ebenfalls einen Kamin in Hogsmeade, doch wegen einer Überlastung im Ministerium wurden sie zum TROPFENDEN KESSEL umgeleitet. Sie benutzten die U-Bahn zum Ministerium, und eilten hinunter in die Mysteriumsabteilung.

Harry betrat den Saal als Erster und blieb vor Überraschung stehen, die Anderen prallten in seinen Rücken. "Sirius!", rief er und rannte die Sitzreihen hinab. Ron und Hermione folgten ihm, während Snape sich in der oberen Reihe niederließ.

Caitlin fluchte innerlich, sie musste vorsichtig sein, wenn sie nicht entdeckt werden wollte. Langsam schlich sie hinter dem Rücken des Professors zum Ausgang. Snape drehte sich irritiert um, er hatte etwas gespürt, doch da war niemand.

"Sirius!" "Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen!", flüsterte der abgemagerte Mann. "Du hast also nicht aufgegeben, dass du unschuldig bist, habe ich immer gewusst. Aber, wer hat dich befreit?" Harry sah seinen Paten wohlwollend an. "Ein Engel!" "Ein Engel?----Ach Sirius!" Harry umarmte ihn. Er weinte glücklich. "Was war das für ein Trank?", fragte Black leise. Er sah Hermione an, und strich Harry tröstend über den Rücken. "Hat der Engel geplaudert?", fragte Ron grinsend.

"Harry hat das Rezept zu seinem Geburtstag geschickt bekommen!", erklärte Hermione. "Das war aber gefährlich, es hätte Gift sein können!", flüsterte Black. "Snape hat uns beim Brauen geholfen!", murmelte sie. Black hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. "Er sagt, jemand hat ihn darum gebeten.", erklärte Harry und sah hinauf zum Professor. "Wie bringen wir Sirius hier raus, ohne das ihn jemand erkennt?", fragte Ron nachdenklich.

"Chrmm...chrmm..." "Professor?" "Es gibt da einen Zauber, der macht unsichtbar!", erklärte er leichthin. Harry grinste. "Stimmt, den habe ich letztes Jahr zu spüren gekriegt!", murmelte er.

Caitlin erreichte Hogwarts unbemerkt und rechtzeitig zum Abendessen. Sie ließ sich grinsend neben Ginny auf einen Stuhl fallen und begann hungrig zu essen. "Weißt du, wo Harry und die anderen sind?", fragte sie unschuldig. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

Als Harry, Ron und Hermione an diesem Abend zurückkehrten, wurden sie von Snape sogar entschuldigt, einen Grund gab er aber nicht an. Harry strahlte den ganzen Abend, niemand konnte ihm entlocken weshalb. Nur Ron und Hermione grinsten wissend, aber auch Caitlin ging schmunzelnd zu Bett.

"Draco, was ist los? Du bist nicht bei der Sache!" Caitlin trat einen Schritt zurück, Draco hatte wiederholt gepatzt in der Schrittfolge, denn sie trafen sich immer noch regelmäßig zum Tanzen. "Nichts!" "Wir sind doch Freunde, vertrau mir!" Er schnaubte. "Würdest du denn einen Todesser zum Freund haben wollen?", fragte er leise und ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. "Bist du...einer?", fragte sie. "Noch nicht...mein Dad wollte mich in den Ferien, zu ihm bringen!" "Aber er hat es nicht getan? Warum nicht?" "Ich hatte gute Argumente...ich meinte, man würde mich zu schnell entlarven, solange ich zur Schule gehe!", erklärte Draco. "Also hast du anderthalb Jahre Zeit!", überlegte Caitlin. "Willst du denn einer werden?" "Bei Merlin, nein!", rief Draco aufgeregt. Caitlin zog ihn neben sich auf den Boden, so saßen sie sich eine ganze Weile gegenüber. "Vielleicht solltest du es jemandem sagen?", begann sie. "Wem denn?" "Dumbledore, oder Snape?" "Snape? Er ist doch selber...ein Todesser!" "Ja, ich weiß, aber vielleicht kennt er eine Möglichkeit, wie du dich davor schützen kannst.", meinte sie nachdenklich. "Ich kann nicht, ich kann es ihm nicht sagen!", murmelte Draco, Caitlin umarmte ihn tröstend. "Lass mich mal machen!", bemerkte sie und grinste dann. "Sei richtig fies zu mir, wenn wir uns begegnen und er in der Nähe ist. Vielleicht fragt er von ganz alleine." Voller Hoffnung sah Draco sie an.

Ein Hogsmeadewochenende lockte Caitlin hinaus. Sie ging alleine, Ginny war schon mit Hermione verabredet. Sie betrat eine der kleineren Gassen. Caitlin hatte keine Lust auf die anderen, sie war erst ein paar Schritte gegangen, als sie mit jemandem zusammenstieß. "Professor?" Sie sah ihn verblüfft an. "Wir hatten doch abgemacht, Remus!" Lupin lächelte sie an. "Hallo, ganz alleine hier?" "Wollte ein bisschen ausspannen!" "Na dann, hast du Lust auf einen Tee?" Caitlin nickte fröhlich und folgte Lupin zu einem Haus. "Wer wohnt hier?", fragte sie überrascht. "Ich, seit dieser Woche, ich teile es mir mit Si...einem Freund!", erklärte er flüsternd. "Komm herein!" Caitlin betrat ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Lupin führte sie zu einem Sessel und sie setzte sich. Ein großer Hund kam herein, er kam Caitlin ungeheuer bekannt vor, er sah Caitlin nachdenklich an. Sie grinste und zückte ihre Feder. "Hallo Sirius!", schrieb sie. Der Hund bellte kurz auf, dann lief er hinaus. "Er ist ein wenig schüchtern.", murmelte Lupin. "Ach ich glaube, Ihr Freund hat nur Angst, dass ich ihn verraten könnte. Er ist Sirius Black!" Lupin stellte klirrend seine Tasse ab. "Ja, ich weiß wer er ist, Harrys Pate. Er war im Vorhang!", stellte Caitlin trocken fest. "Was...woher?", stotterte Lupin. Caitlin überlegte. "Er sollte sein Aussehen ändern und seinen Namen!" "Das ist nicht so einfach, er würde auffliegen, wenn er sich Harry nähert!", bemerkte er. "Warum wird er nicht sein eigener Cousin oder so? Der Sirius Pflicht als Pate übernehmen will!", schlug Caitlin vor, als sie ihre Tasse leerte.

"Jetzt muss ich aber los. Sagen Sie Ihrem Freund, dass ich ihn nicht verrate!", verabschiedete sie sich, Lupin brachte sie zur Tür und reichte ihr zum Abschied die Hand. "Danke Cat!", flüsterte er. Caitlin lief winkend die Straße entlang.

Sie traf auf Snape, der neugierig ihren Weg zurück verfolgte. "Haben Sie Lupin besucht? Sie mögen ihn gern, nicht wahr?" Caitlin nickte. "Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn in meiner Familie!" "Aber, aber! Sie haben doch eine tolle Familie, mal abgesehen von Ihrem Vater!", erklärte Snape. Caitlin senkte den Kopf. "Was ist los, Miss Hawk?", fragte er verwundert. "Ist es noch nicht zu Ihnen durchgedrungen, Professor?" Draco war unbemerkt heran gekommen, er sah Caitlin kalt an. Doch sie sah das Fingerzeichen, welches erklärte, dass er es nicht böse meinte. Der kleine Finger war gebeugt. "Hawk ist adoptiert!", flüsterte er fies. Snape sah ihn an und dann Caitlin, während Draco einfach davon ging. "Adoptiert? Dann hatte es also doch einen Grund, dass Ihr Vater Sie geschlagen hat? Er ist nicht Ihr Vater!", stellte er fest.

Er sah Draco nach. "Was ist mit Ihnen beiden? Haben sie sich gestritten?" Caitlin nickte traurig. "Ja, ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht!" "Aber Sie sind doch Freunde, vertrauen Sie ihm?" "Würden Sie einem Todesser vertrauen?", fragte Caitlin aufgeregt. Snape sah sie entsetzt an. "Er prahlt damit, dass sein Dad ihn zu Voldemort bringen wird!", erklärte sie. "Bei Merlin!", flüsterte Snape. "Ich werde mal mit ihm sprechen!", erklärte er und ließ Caitlin stehen.

"Mr. Malfoy, auf ein Wort zu mir! In mein Büro." "Professor?" Draco folgte Snape. "Ist es richtig, dass Sie zu den Todessern wollen?", fragte der Professor direkt. "Wer hat geplaudert? Cat?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Also wollen Sie es wirklich? Wenn ja, dann gehen Sie. Doch...wenn nicht, dann kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen!", schlug er vor. Draco sah ihn skeptisch an. "Sie würden mir helfen? Es ist...mein Dad, er will dass ich dazu gehöre. Ich habe Panik davor. Ich will es nicht, aber was soll ich schon gegen Dad tun?", fragte er verzweifelt. "Wir werden einen Weg finden, damit Sie Ihrem Dad nicht folgen müssen!", murmelte Snape. "Aber tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, vertragen Sie sich mit Miss Hawk . Ich habe immer geglaubt, Sie beide schaffen es. Sie bauen eine starke Freundschaft auf, aber wenn Sie sich schon bei solchen Kleinigkeiten verkrachen...", er seufzte auf. "Aber, was soll ich ihr sagen?", fragte Draco leise. "Sagen Sie ihr, dass Sie kein Todesser werden wollen. Von mir aus auch, dass ich versuchen werde Ihnen zu helfen!", murmelte der Professor und schob Draco nach draußen.

Caitlin war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, als jemand sie packte und hinter einen Vorhang zog. Sie war zu überrascht, um sich zu wehren. "Draco?" "Hi! Er hilft." Caitlin sah ihn verständnislos an. "Snape, er hat mit mir geredet, er will mir helfen, damit ich nicht zu den Todessern muss!", erklärte Draco grinsend. "Das ist toll! Siehst du, es war doch gut, mit ihm zu sprechen!" "Ja, dank dir. Du hast es hingekriegt!", flüsterte er und umarmte Caitlin. Dann trat er hinter dem Vorhang hervor. Caitlin wartete einen Moment, dann folgte sie ihm. Sie bemerkte nicht den irritierten Blick, eines anderen Schülers, eines Slytherin.

"Hallo, könnt Ihr mir sagen, wie ich zum Direktor komme!" Caitlin sah den Fremden an und grinste dann. Ginny zeigte ihm den Weg, sie sahen ihn bereits wenig später wieder. Er ging mit Harry übers Gelände, Harry grinste. "Hey Ginny, Cat! Das ist Simon Black, er ist Sirius Cousin. Er will die Patenstelle übernehmen. Er wohnt bei Remus in Hogsmeade!", stellte er den Mann vor. "Hallo, freut mich sehr!" "Ja, freut uns Sie kennen zulernen!" Ginny schüttelte ihm nach Cat die Hand, er hatte ihr fröhlich zugeblinzelt. "Hallo, freut mich ebenfalls!" Sie schlenderten noch eine Weile plaudernd über den Rasen, bis Black sich verabschieden musste.

"Hallo Harry, was treibt ihr da?" "Hausaufgaben, für Geschichte. Blutsbandezauber, er zeigt deine Vorfahren!", erklärte Harry. Hermione nickte. "Wie funktioniert der?" "Du tippst zweimal, umkreist die Punkte und tippst ein drittes Mal. Dann der Spruch. Consanguinitas!" Hermione führte den Zauber vor, und vor ihrem Gesicht tauchten zwei Gesichter auf. "Das sind meine Eltern!", erklärte sie. "Cool!" "Versuch es mal!", forderte Harry sie auf. Doch Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielleicht später!"

Sie saß am nächsten Abend in der Bibliothek, heute wollte sie den Zauber ausprobieren. Es klappte auf Anhieb und doch saß Caitlin schockiert auf ihrem Stuhl. Sie atmete schwer, wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und die Bilder verschwanden. Aufgeregt sprang Caitlin auf und verließ beinahe rennend die Bibliothek. Sie rannte an Hermione, Ron und Harry vorüber. "Cat?", fragte Ron überrascht. "Harry?" "Geht schon mal vor, ich seh nach ihr!", rief Harry. Er folgte Caitlin auf den Astronomieturm.

Sie saß mit hängenden Schultern an eine Wand gelehnt. "Cat?" "Lass mich alleine!", bat sie. "Was ist los?" Harry gab nicht so einfach auf. Caitlin sah ihn an, Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. "Hat dir jemand wehgetan?" "Ich habe meine Familie gefunden!" "Ich dachte du wärst adoptiert!", murmelte Harry durcheinander. "Der Zauber!" "Der Blutsbandezauber?" Caitlin nickte. "Wer sind deine Eltern?" Harry sah sie neugierig an. "Du darfst es niemandem sagen, niemandem!" "Okay, versprochen!" Harry hob die Hand zum Schwur. Caitlin schluckte und führte den Zauber erneut aus. "Ohhh....also!" Nun musste auch Harry schlucken. "Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit ist schon da!" "Harry!" "Ist doch so.", murmelte er schmunzelnd. "Also, was ist? Willst du es ihm sagen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Caitlin schüttelte panisch den Kopf. "Nein, ich kann das nicht, noch nicht." Sie ließ die Bilder verschwinden, und das keine Sekunde zu früh.

Snape betrat die Plattform. "Was tun Sie beide hier oben?", fragte er verblüfft. "Das würde Ihrer Freundin bestimmt nicht gefallen, Potter!", flüsterte er dann kalt. "Ich werde mich doch wohl mit meiner Freundin unterhalten dürfen, Professor!", murmelte Harry. "Komm Cat, lass uns gehen. Deine Sachen sind noch in der Bibliothek!". Er zog Caitlin auf die Füße und sie gingen zusammen davon. Harry hielt Wort, er erzählte irgendetwas von Übelkeit, als Hermione fragte. Caitlin nickte ihm dankbar zu.

"Cat, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Caitlin fuhr überrascht herum. "Draco?" Er sah irgendwie traurig, oder eher bedrückt aus. Sie erhob sich und ging mit ihm gemeinsam aus der großen Halle. Caitlin spürte die Blicke der anderen im Rücken. "Lies!" Draco drückte ihr einen Brief in die Hand. **_"Mein Sohn, ich bekam heute Nachricht von deinen Verfehlungen. Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass du freundschaftlich mit einem Schlammblut verkehrst. Löse diese Freundschaft sofort, sonst werde ich mich diesem Mädchen annehmen müssen! Vater!"_** Caitlin gab den Brief zurück. "Was bedeutet das?", fragte sie unheilahnend. "Wir dürfen nicht mehr befreundet sein. Uns nicht mehr sehen, sonst tut er dir vielleicht etwas an, er kann das!", rief Draco verzweifelt. Caitlin starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Aber..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, und ging davon. Caitlin ging völlig durcheinander zurück zum Abendessen. Hermione sah sie mitfühlend an.

Sie konnte nichts mehr essen, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, sie sprang gehetzt auf und lief aus der Halle. Im Schlafsaal warf sie sich weinend auf ihr Bett. Er war doch ihr Freund. Sie konnte reden mit ihm, sie vertraute ihm. Sollte das alles vorbei sein? Weinend schlief sie schließlich ein. Ginny sah nach ihr, bevor sie selbst zu Bett ging. "Was ist nur los mit euch beiden?", fragte sie leise.

Caitlin erwachte bereits eine Stunde später wieder. Nachdenklich sah sie an sich herab, sie trug noch immer ihre Kleider. In Gedanken versunken verließ sie den Gryffindorturm und auch das Schloss, sie bemerkte es erst, als der scharfe Wind sie erzittern ließ.

Es war noch jemand hier draußen, Caitlin konnte ihn spüren. Sie ließ niedergeschlagen den Kopf sinken. Sie sah sich aufmerksam um, da am Waldrand sass er, das Mondlicht ließ sein Haar leuchten.

Mondlicht? Caitlin sah zum Himmel, Vollmond! Sie erkannte dieses Gefühl, er war auf der Jagd! Sie erreichte Draco außer Atem. "Cat? Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte er überrascht. "Wir müssen rein...", begann sie. Doch ein langes Heulen unterbrach ihre Worte, Draco sprang auf. "Ist das...ein Werwolf?" Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Komm, lass uns lieber reingehen..." Draco erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung. Der Werwolf hatte sie gefunden, er stand zähnefletschend vor ihnen. "Lauf weg, Cat!" Der Werwolf setzte zum Sprung an. Caitlin reagierte innerhalb einer Sekunde, sie stellte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor Draco. "Nein Cat, Nein!", rief er. 'Zu etwas muss ein Schlammblut ja gut sein!', dachte Caitlin. Sie schloss die Augen, doch nichts geschah. Vorsichtig sah sie auf, verblüfft registrierte sie den Werwolf. Er saß ganz friedlich vor ihr. "Remus?" Ja, er musste es sein. Caitlin fühlte es. "Draco, geh ins Schloss. Aber langsam, sonst bemerkt er dich!" "Aber...!" "Bitte geh, vertrau mir, nur dieses eine Mal!" Er ging. Als Draco aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden war, wand Caitlin sich an den Wolf. "Lass uns nach Hause gehen!" Er lief folgsam neben ihr her, nach Hogsmeade. Sie klopfte leise an die Haustür.

"Ja?...Cat?...Remus?", verwirrt öffnete Black die Tür und ließ Caitlin ein. Er führte sie in die Küche. "Hier ist es warm!----Warum bist du nicht in deinem Zimmer?" "Er war auf der Jagd!" "Könntest du das wiederholen, nur etwas langsamer?", bat Black. "Auf der Jagd? Du meinst er ist wild?" Caitlin nickte. "Er wollte töten! Aber er scheint mich erkannt zu haben, ich schien ihn zu beruhigen!", sie kraulte den Wolf im Nacken. Er hatte sich neben ihrem Stuhl niedergelassen, den Kopf auf die Pfoten gelegt.

"Also, mein Engel rettet auch andere?" Caitlin sah auf die Tischplatte. "Ja, ich habe dich erkannt, du hast mich aus dem Vorhang geholt. Hast du auch Snape um Hilfe gebeten?", sie nickte beinahe unmerklich.

Caitlin unterhielt sich angeregt mit Black, inzwischen äußerte sie sich schriftlich, es war einfacher für ihn. "Remus lehrt mich die Gebärdensprache, aber ich lerne nicht so schnell, wie Harry.", erklärte Black. Er sah zur Uhr und stand auf, er legte eine Decke über den schlafenden Wolf, bevor er Caitlin noch einen Tee einschenkte. "Remus hat mir erzählt, dass du adoptiert wurdest. Hast du versucht, deine Familie zu finden?", fragte er. "Ja, das wollte ich dich auch schon fragen!" Caitlin erschrak. Lupin stand in die Decke gewickelt neben ihr. "Ich ziehe mir nur schnell etwas an.", murmelte er. Minuten später war er zurück. "Ich habe sie schon gefunden!", erklärte sie. Die beiden Männer sahen sie aufmerksam an. "Meine Mutter ist vor meiner Geburt gestorben. Sie wurde angegriffen, dabei verlor ich meine Stimme. Das hat mir Mom erzählt, sie hat mir ein Amulett gegeben, die Hebamme hatte es aufbewahrt.", begann sie. "Und dein Vater?", fragte Black. "Er...er..." Caitlin druckste herum. "Er... hasst euch beide!" Lupin sah sie irritiert an, es dämmerte ihm. "Snape?", fragte er leise. Caitlin nickte. "Mein Beileid!", erklärte Black. Sie grinste. "Danke, ich bin auch nicht gerade begeistert!" Lupin drückte ihr sanft die Schulter. "Das wird schon. Weiß er es?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Sagst du es ihm?" "Vielleicht wenn ich selbst damit klar komme!" Sie sah traurig auf. "Bei Merlin, die Sonne geht auf." Lupin grinste. "Ja klar, deshalb bist du auch wieder du. Was soll ich nur sagen, Remus?" "Die Wahrheit!", murmelte er. "Du hast mich beruhigt und nach Hause gebracht, wolltest mich aber nicht alleine lassen!" "Warum warst du eigentlich wild? Hast du den Trank nicht genommen, Remus?", fragte Caitlin neugierig. "Doch, aber er wirkte nicht, ich bin wohl inzwischen resistent dagegen!", erklärte er bedrückt. "Okay, ich werde es Snape sagen, dass du einen neuen Trank brauchst." Caitlin verabschiedete sich. Müde machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

"Miss Hawk?" Caitlin erstarrte. "Geht es Ihnen gut?", es war McGonagall, die sie am Eingang erwartet hatte. "Ja, Professor!" "Mr. Malfoy, hat von einem Werwolf gesprochen!", bemerkte nun der Direktor, der ebenfalls am Eingang wartete. "Ja, Sir! Ich habe ihn nach Hause gebracht.", erklärte Caitlin. "Remus?" Sie nickte. "Aber, wie hat er sich beruhigt?", fragte McGonagall nun. "Ich weiß es nicht, er hat mir nichts getan. Wir sind nur nach Hause gegangen. Ich habe gewartet bis der Mond untergegangen war." "Er hat sie nicht gebissen?" McGonagall sah Caitlin aufmerksam an. "Wollen sie nachsehen?" "Wäre vielleicht besser!" Snape hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt. "Professor Snape! Remus sagt, der Trank wirkt nicht mehr. Er ist resistent, glaubt er!" McGonagall übersetzte für ihn, er sah sie überrascht an. "Sicher?" Caitlin hob die Schultern. "Gut, dann muss ich wohl etwas neues ausprobieren.", murmelte Snape. "Ich fange am Besten noch heute damit an!", er sah Caitlin irritiert an. "Was sagt sie? Ich verstehe nur Hilfe!" "Darf ich helfen, bitte? Ich kann Zutaten schneiden und so!" "Sie wollen helfen?" Snape überlegte. "Sie mögen ihn wirklich?" Caitlin nickte, dann grinste sie. "Aber ich bin nicht verliebt, wenn Sie das schon wieder denken!" Snape schmunzelte. "Also gut, Sie dürfen helfen!", murmelte er. Caitlin sah ihn verblüfft an. "Lernen Sie etwa meine Sprache?" Snape nickte. "Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass Sie und Ihre Freunde sich hinter meinem Rücken amüsieren!", erklärte er. "Jetzt sollten Sie aber schlafen gehen!", rief McGonagall. Caitlin ging müde hinauf in den Gryffindorturm.

"Mr. Malfoy, was haben Sie vor?" "Frühstücken, Sir?" Draco sah Snape ernst ins Gesicht. "Um sechs Uhr, an einem Samstag? Gehen Sie wieder zu Bett!" "Aber...", protestierte Draco. "Ihre Freundin liegt auch in ihrem Bett. Also gehen Sie wieder schlafen!", rief Snape. "Cat ist wieder da? Geht es ihr gut? Es ist meine Schuld!", murmelte Draco, der Professor sah ihn überrascht an. "Wieso? Wollen Sie es mir vielleicht erzählen?"

Caitlin kam erst zum Mittagessen in die große Halle, sie gähnte herzhaft. Doch als sie Dracos Lächeln sah, war sie hellwach, sie blinzelte ihm zu. Sie war gerade beim Dessert, als ein Schatten auf sie fiel. "Miss Hawk!", sie sah auf und Snape ins Gesicht. "Ich werde, wie gesagt heute Abend beginnen, und erwarte Sie am Montagabend im Labor!", erklärte er. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Heute!" Snape seufzte entnervt auf. "Also gut, heute Abend!" Er verließ die große Halle. Und Caitlin wand sich wieder ihrem Pudding zu, sie ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke der anderen.

Jetzt arbeitete sie schon über einen Monat mit Snape zusammen, die ersten Zusammensetzungen halfen Lupin nicht. Er wurde zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit eingesperrt. Caitlin hatte sich angeboten, ihn in den Vollmondnächten zu beobachten. Eines Nachts saß sie vor seinem Käfig, sie bemerkte Snape nicht. Black hatte ihn gerufen, da Lupin am Durchdrehen war. Er sprang immer wieder gegen die Gitterstäbe, verletzte sich dabei selbst. Caitlin liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht. "Warum muss er so leiden, das hat er nicht verdient!", stellte sie mit tränenverschleiertem Blick fest. "Ich weiß, Kleines!", flüsterte Black und strich ihr sanft übers Haar um sie zu trösten. "Remus, bitte beruhige dich!" Er sah sie kurz an und tobte weiter. Erst Stunden später sank der Werwolf erschöpft zu Boden. Caitlin krabbelte zum Käfig, sanft streichelte sie ihm übers Fell. Sie untersuchte seine Wunden und heilte die meisten davon sofort, sie schluchzte in sein Fell und umarmte ihn fest. Snape sah diese Geste mit widersprüchlicher Miene, darin war Mitleid, aber auch Abscheu zu lesen.

Nun war schon der zweite Vollmond vorüber und sie hatten noch immer nichts gefunden, was Lupin helfen konnte. Caitlin ging am Montagabend wie immer in die Kerker, sie stutzte vor der Tür, da hing ein Zettel. **_"Miss Hawk, ich musste zu Professor Dumbledore, die Zutaten stehen bereit, sie wissen wie die Tür zu öffnen ist! Professor Severus Snape!"_** Caitlin grinste, er hatte Vertrauen zu ihr.

Caitlin hatte gerade begonnen, die ersten Zutaten zu schneiden, als sich die Tür öffnete. Sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. "Was tust du hier?" "Snape sagte, ich könnte meine Note verbessern, wenn ich ihm helfe.", erklärte Draco und trat ganz ein. "Kommt es nur mir so vor, oder versucht er unsere Freundschaft aufrecht zu halten?", fragte Caitlin schmunzelnd. "Ich glaube auch, dass er uns helfen will!", murmelte Draco, auch er grinste. "Er versucht einer Geschichte von früher eine Chance zu geben!" Kam eine hallende Stimme aus einem Regal. "Der Blutige Baron!" Caitlin schrak zurück. "Wie meinen Sie das, Sir?" "Es gab vor einigen Jahren eine ähnliche Geschichte!", begann der Geist von Slytherin. "Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor wurden Freunde, doch ihnen wurden Steine in den Weg gelegt. Von ihren Freunden und von Lehrern, sie hielten die Treffen geheim, doch es kam heraus undsie lösten ihre Freundschaft auf! Doch soweit ich weiß, trafen sie sich nach der Schule wieder und verliebten sich!" Caitlin seufzte. "Es hielt nicht, das Mädchen ist irgendwann verschwunden, ihm brach das Herz!", endete der Geist dramatisch. "Das ist traurig!" "Bei Ihnen ist wohl alles traurig, Miss Hawk!", kam es schnarrend von der Tür. Caitlin versteifte sich kurz. "Sie sind eine Plaudertasche, Baron!----Sie sollten doch arbeiten und nicht plaudern!" begann Snape, doch dann stockte er. Caitlin war zur Seite getreten und offenbarte die fertigen Zutaten. "Ohhh, Sie haben gearbeitet!", stellte er fest.

Gegen zehn Uhr abends verließen sie das Labor. "Ach, Mr. Malfoy, ich habe Ihrem Vater geschrieben, dass Sie Ihre Note aufbessern und mir deshalb gemeinsam mit einer Gryffindor zur Hand gehen.", erklärte Snape, als er sich verabschiedete. Draco sah Caitlin an und sie grinsten. "Danke, Sir!"

Noch drei Tage bis zum nächsten Vollmond, Caitlin saß in der Bibliothek. Sie forschte nach neuen Zutaten für den Trank, Snape hatte ihr sogar eine Erlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung gegeben. Nun saß sie über einem Stapel aufgeschlagener Bücher gebeugt, an einem freien Tisch. Aufgeregt machte sie sich Notizen, als ein Schatten auf ihre Bücher fiel, sie sah auf. "Professor?" Ihr Blick flog zur Uhr und sie sprang erschrocken auf. Caitlin war eine halbe Stunde zu spät. "Also hatte Ihr Freund, Mr. Potter recht, als er sagte, Sie wären ständig in der Bibliothek. Räumen Sie langsam zusammen!" Sein Blick fiel auf das Pergament. "Darf ich?" Caitlin nickte und räumte ihre Bücher auf. "Das könnte wirklich funktionieren, sehr kompliziert, aber es könnte klappen!", murmelte der Professor, als Caitlin ihn abwartend ansah. "Und dieses Buch?----Mitnehmen ist untersagt bei der verbotenen Abteilung!", erklärte er, auf das Buch schauend, welches Caitlin noch in der Hand hielt. "Das ist meins!" Snape hob die Augenbrauen. "Hab ich von Mom bekommen!", erklärte sie. "Ich glaube das ist keine gute Lektüre für Kinder!", murmelte Snape. "Ja, das habe ich damals auch gedacht, als ich es im zweiten Jahr bekommen habe. Aber ich hatte einen guten Tränkelehrer, der mir beigebracht hat, dass man mit Zaubertränken nicht leichtfertig umgehen sollte!" Snape grinste. "Schmeichlerin!", flüsterte er. "Aber der Trank könnte das sein, was wir suchen. Brauen Sie ihn!" Caitlin sah ihn schockiert an. "Ich." "Ja, Sie. Sie haben ihn zusammengestellt. Aber erst morgen, in aller Ruhe."

Caitlin saß wieder bei Remus, der erste Trank hatte nicht geholfen, er sprang wie wild gegen den Käfig. Sie sprang auf und lief zur Tür. "Ich halte das nicht aus!" Black nickte, als sie hinaus lief. Caitlin weinte, sie schlug wie von Sinnen auf einen Baum ein, bevor sie schluchzend auf die Knie fiel. "Cat?" Draco war leise auf sie zu getreten. "Was tust du hier? Du solltest im Bett liegen!" Sie schniefte. "Ich hatte so ein Gefühl, dass du jemanden zum Anlehnen brauchst.", murmelte er, setzte sich neben Caitlin und zog sie in seine Arme. "Es hat nicht geklappt!", stellte er fest. "Es tut weh, ihn so zu sehen!" "Lass uns ein Stück gehen!", schlug Draco vor. Sie liefen eine Weile und kehrten erst im Morgengrauen zum Schloss zurück. "Mr. Malfoy, was tun Sie hier. Miss Hawk hat eine Erlaubnis, Sie aber nicht!" McGonagall hatte sie erwischt. "Er wollte nur helfen, bestrafen Sie ihn nicht!" Caitlin sah sie bittend an, McGonagall seufzte. "Ausnahmsweise, aber nun in Ihre Betten!"

"Nur noch Ihr Trank, Miss Hawk!" Snape drückte ihr die Phiole in die Hand. "Die Maus hat es überlebt, glauben Sie an sich!", versuchte er ihr Mut zu machen. Caitlin seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Sie drückte Lupin die Phiole in die Hand und brachte ihn dann in den Käfig, er war in eine Decke gewickelte. Es klopfte an der Haustür. "Was willst du denn hier?", hörte sie Black fragen. "...zu Cat!" Es war Draco. "Hi, schau nicht so. Ich habe die Erlaubnis vom Professor, ich steh dir bei!", erklärte er, auf Caitlins fragenden Blick hin. "Hallo Professor!", begrüßte er auch Lupin.

Als der Mond aufging, setzte die Verwandlung ein. Draco beobachtete sie teils fasziniert, teils angewidert. Kaum hatte sich Lupin verwandelt, fiel er schwer zu Boden. Caitlin sprang auf und lief zum Käfig, sie erreichte den Wolf gerade so mit ihrer Hand. "Sei vorsichtig!", flüsterte Draco panisch. Caitlin grinste. "Er schläft!" "Er schläft?", fragte Black verblüfft. Sie nickte. "Sein Herz schlägt ruhig und gleichmäßig!"

Nach beinahe zwei Stunden schlief auch Caitlin an Dracos Schulter ein, er hob sie auf und trug sie zur Couch. "Sie ist nur noch am Arbeiten!", flüsterte er. Black nickte. "Ja, sie tut alles, um Remus zu helfen!----Was ist das zwischen euch? Seid ihr...zusammen?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir sind Freunde. Sie ist die Erste, die mir vertraut, dafür mag ich sie!" "Aber?" Draco grinste. "Sie ist nicht mein Typ und ich nicht ihrer. Sie steht nicht auf blonde Jungs!", erklärte er. Black lachte leise.

Sie erwachte beinahe fünf Stunden später. Caitlin hatte sich schon an wenig Schlaf gewöhnt. "Ist etwas vorgefallen?", fragte sie. Draco sah auf. "Nein, er hat die ganze Zeit geschlafen!" "Hast du wenigstens auch etwas Schlaf gefunden?" "Ja, Black hat ein paar Stunden aufgepasst!" Er wies auf den Schlafenden. Caitlin zuckte zurück. "Was?" Draco drehte sich um und blickte in ein Paar aufmerksamer Augen. "Er ist wach!", flüsterte er überflüssigerweise. "Ist es der Wolf?" Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist Remus, das spüre ich! Die Seele des Wolfes schläft!", erklärte sie. Sie ging vor dem Käfig in die Hocke und strich sanft über sein Fell. "Hallo Remus!"

"Sag mal Draco, was ist eigentlich ein Schlammblut?" Draco sah sie ungläubig an. "Das weißt du nicht?" Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Schlammblut, ist eine gemeine Beschimpfung für Kinder, die von Muggeln geboren wurden. Keine Kinder von Magiern!", erklärte er. "Dann bin ich kein Schlammblut, glaube ich. Mein Vater ist ein Zauberer, und ich kenne ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nie etwas mit einer Muggel anfangen würde.", erklärte Caitlin. "Du weißt, wer dein Vater ist?", fragte Draco überrascht.

"Guten Morgen!", kam ein Murmeln aus dem Käfig. "Remus, wie fühlst du dich?" "Ganz gut, ziemlich ausgeruht, wie habe ich mich aufgeführt?", fragte Lupin. "Du hast geschlafen, ganz ruhig!" Draco kam näher heran. "Warum trägt er nur eine Decke?", fragte er leise. "Er zerfetzt seine Kleider, wenn er zum Wolf wird, reine Vorsorge!", erklärte Caitlin grinsend.

"Wie war der Trank?", Snape erwartete sie am Eingang. "Er wirkt!", bemerkte Draco. "Lupin hat geschlafen und ist topfit aufgewacht!" Snape grinste. "Na sehen Sie, Miss Hawk, vertrauen Sie auf sich selbst!" "Er muss erst noch modifiziert werden. Vielleicht ist die Dosis zu hoch und wir wissen auch nicht wie lange er wirkt." "Das werden wir in achtundzwanzig Tagen erledigen!", murmelte Snape. "Haben Sie wenigstens etwas geschlafen? In einer Stunde beginnt der Unterricht!" Caitlin nickte, Draco ebenfalls. "Hoffentlich funktioniert es, wir haben nur noch einmal Vollmond, vor den Sommerferien!", murmelte er.

Sie halbierten die Dosis, doch es war nicht gut. Lupin wurde zwar nicht wild, aber nervös undam nächsten Morgen war er total ausgelaugt. Nun kam noch der Test zur Wirkungsdauer, Lupin nahm den Trank am nächsten Abend in der normalen Dosis, er schlief wieder direkt nach der Verwandlung ein. Am nächsten Abend war auch Snape anwesend, sie hatten Lupin keinen Trank verabreicht und doch fiel er nach der Verwandlung zu Boden. Snape beobachtete ihn genau in dieser Nacht, während Caitlin erschöpft an Dracos Schulter eingeschlafen war. Black deckte die beiden vorsichtig zu. "Sie sind todmüde, aber nicht davon anzubringen herzukommen!", murmelte Snape. "Ja, sie wollen helfen unbedingt!" Black lächelte auf sie hinab. "Sollen wir nächsten Vollmond ausprobieren, ob er auch für drei Nächte wirkt?", fragte er. Snape nickte. "Ja, vielleicht hat Miss Hawk einen Dauertrank gefunden!" "Cat hat ihn gefunden?", fragte Black überrascht. "Ja, sie hat ihn entwickelt, ich habe ihr nur einen Schubs gegeben, damit sie ihn braut!", erklärte Snape leise. "Sie hat Talent!" "Nicht nur, es braucht auch einen guten Lehrer, der sie fordert!", murmelte Black, Snape sah ihn irritiert an. "Hey, das war nur ein Kompliment, Severus. Du bist ein guter Lehrer geworden, das hätte ich nie gedacht!" Snape lächelte, nur ganz kurz.

Noch eine Woche bis zu den Ferien, Snape hatte unerwartet Besuch bekommen. "Severus, ich will, dass du diese Verbindung zwischen Draco und diesem Schlammblut unterbindest!" "Das kann ich nicht, Lucius. Das ist Dracos eigene Entscheidung!" Sein Gegenüber sah ihn kalt an. "Dann werde ich es tun. Wo ist Draco?", fragte Malfoy Senior. Snape sah zur Uhr. "Beim Mittagessen, es ist gerade zu Ende!", bemerkte er.

Ein Klirren schallte durch die große Halle, ein "Verdammt" folgte, die meisten Schüler waren schon gegangen. Caitlin war auch gerade auf dem Weg, sie musste am Slytherintisch vorbei, als ein Ruf zu ihr drang: "Bei Merlin, Draco!----Jemand muss die Medihexe holen!" Sie war nicht weit von ihm, da sah sie schon, was geschehen war.

Draco blutete stark, er war blass, ein zerbrochenes Glas lag vor ihm. Er hielt sein Handgelenk, Blut quoll ihm durch die Finger. Caitlin ging zu ihm, und nahm die Hand weg. Blut schoss aus der Wunde, deshalb legte sie eine Hand fest auf die Wunde, und drückte zu. "Aua, das tut weh, lass los!", bat Draco. Angst stand in seinen Augen, Caitlin sah ihn an. "Vertraust du mir?", fragte sie und er nickte.

Draco zitterte, Caitlin löste die linke Hand von dem Schnitt und legte nun die Rechte darauf. "Tut es noch weh?", überrascht schüttelte Draco den Kopf. "Gut, dann habe ich alle Splitter!" Caitlin öffnete die Linke und ein paar Glassplitter rieselten auf den Tisch.

"Lass sofort meinen Sohn los!" Malfoy Senior hatte die Halle betreten. Caitlin sank unter seinem hasserfüllten Blick zusammen. "Er hasst mich wirklich!" "Draco verblutet, wenn sie loslässt!" "Miss Granger!", seine Stimme klang kalt. Caitlin ließ ihn nicht los, ihre Hand wurde warm. "Hey, das leuchtet!", murmelte Draco und schaute auf seine Hand. "Mach weiter, Caitlin!", flüsterte Ginny und legte eine Hand auf Caitlins Arm. Plötzlich wurde sie blass. "Tut mir leid Ginny, das wollte ich nicht!" "Was war das?" "Ich habe dir Energie geklaut. Iss etwas und trink, das hilft!", erklärte Caitlin. "Wie funktioniert das?", fragte Ron verblüfft. "Ich verbrauche Energie, um Draco zu helfen, und der Hass seines Dad auf mich, schwächt mich noch mehr. Wenn mich dann jemand berührt, der an mich glaubt, zieh ich Energie aus ihm!" Harry sah Caitlin fasziniert an. Snape nickte verstehend, er schob Caitlin ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund. "Das hilft auch!", flüsterte er.

Harry legte seine Hand auf Caitlins. "Ich glaube an dich, du schaffst es. ", flüsterte er und wurde ebenfalls blass. Auch andere berührten Caitlin, als ihre Hand aufleuchtete. "Das wird heiß!", flüsterte Draco. "Aber es fühlt sich gut an!"

Madam Pomfrey kam hinzu. "Oh gut, Sie üben Druck aus, das ist sehr gut!", murmelte sie. "Nun lassen Sie mich nachsehen!" Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur einen Moment noch!" "Kindchen, ich will ihm doch nur helfen, dafür muss ich die Wunde sehen.", erklärte die Medihexe bestimmt. Caitlin schwankte, dann löste sie langsam ihre Hand und trat zurück. Sie sah auf ihre blutigen Hände und sank auf einen Stuhl. Nur Hermione kümmerte sich um sie, alle anderen schauten auf Dracos Arm.

Madam Pomfrey wischte das Blut weg. "Wollen Sie mich veralbern? Sie sind ja gar nicht verletzt!", fuhr sie auf. Die Wunde war verschwunden. "Doch, es ist Dracos Blut, es hat richtig gespritzt. Hawk hat die Splitter aus der Wunde geholt und sie fest zusammengedrückt!", rief Pansy, ein Slytherinmädchen.

Draco sah Caitlin an. "Du hast Heilkräfte!", flüsterte er. "Sieht ganz so aus!" Dumbledore war aufgetaucht. "Warum hast du es nie erzählt, hast du schon öfters geheilt?", wollte Draco wissen. "Eigentlich nur mich selbst, nur einmal Lupin vor drei Jahren!" "Und den Wolf.", murmelte Snape wissend. "Lupin wusste es?", fragte Ron überrascht. Caitlin nickte. "Ich habe ihn gebeten, nichts zu sagen!", erklärte sie.

"Da jetzt alles in Ordnung ist, geht bitte zum Unterricht. Miss Hawk, auf die Krankenstation, Sie sehen blass aus.", rief Dumbledore. Caitlin ging zur Tür, dabei musste sie an Malfoy Senior vorbei. "Widerliches Schlammblut.", zischte er. Sie fuhr herum. "Nennen Sie mich nie wieder Schlammblut, oder ich jage Ihnen den größten Fluch auf den Hals, den ich finden kann. Ich bin kein Schlammblut, mein Vater ist ein Zauberer, der sich nie mit einem Muggel eingelassen hätte!" Sie sah ihn eiskalt an. Draco schauderte. "Was sagt sie?", fragte sein Vater. Snape übersetzte es gern für ihn.

"Also Miss Hawk, Sie erinnern mich an eine ehemalige Schülerin, sie hatte auch heilende Kräfte, von der selben Art wie Sie. Sie heilen mit Wärme, nicht wahr? Doch Sie können sie auch zur Abwehr einsetzen, richtig?" Die Medihexe sah Caitlin ernst an, sie nickte. "Das nennt man das Ignismedendisyndrom, es ist eher selten. Die damalige Schülerin war das Kind eines Zauberers und eine der letzten Druiden!", erklärte Madam Pomfrey. Caitlin fingerte an ihrem Medaillon herum. "Ist sie das?" "Ja Fili! Nein eigentlich Felicitas Sherman! Woher haben Sie das?" "Sie ist meine Mutter!", erklärte Caitlin. "Die Muggel haben mich adoptiert. Letztes Jahr in den Weihnachtsferien, hat mein Adoptivvater es mir sehr brutal klar gemacht, dass ich nicht seine Tochter bin. Meine Mom gab mir danach dieses Medaillon, es gehörte meiner Mutter, sie hatte es für mich aufbewahrt!" "Sie haben die Kraft ihrer Mutter in sich, Sie können stolz auf sich sein.", murmelte die Medihexe. "Aber ich bin trotzdem ein Schlammblut, meine Mutter war ein Halbblut!" Madam Pomfrey lächelte. "Es ist eher gut. Druiden waren immer stärker als Hexen und Zauberer!", erklärte sie. "Ohhh..."

Caitlin saß mit den anderen im Hogwartsexpress nach London, die Ferien waren da. Sie besah sich das Medaillon genauer, das Bild ihrer Mutter. "Wer ist das?", fragte Ron leise. "Meine Mutter!" Harry sah herüber und riss die Augen auf. "Hey, das ist ja ein Denkarium!", rief er. "Was?" "Ein Denkarium, die Runen halten Erinnerungen fest, das Silberne sind Gedanken von jemandem!", erklärte Harry. "Du kannst sie ansehen, berühre die Flüssigkeit!----Keine Angst!"

Caitlin sah tief ihn die silberne Suppe. Sie spürte, wie sie nach vor kippte und landete auf einer Wiese. Da war sie, ihre Mutter. Caitlin folgte ihr langsam durch die Schule. Die Tür zur großen Halle öffnete sich, viele Schüler strömten heraus. Da waren Sirius und Remus und das musste Harrys Dad sein. "Endlich vorbei!", rief er. "Hallo Fili!" "Du sollst mich nicht so nennen James!" Caitlin lächelte, da war auch Snape. Er blinzelte ihrer Mutter zu.

Szenenwechsel, wieder die Wiese. Snape hing kopfüber in der Luft, andere lachten.

Wieder wirbelte alles durcheinander. "Felicitas, bitte geh. Bring dich in Sicherheit, ich bin in seiner Hand, ich kann dich nicht beschützen. Bitte geh, wenn du mich liebst! Ich liebe dich!" Das war Snapes Stimme, Caitlin sah ihre Mutter weinend davon laufen.

Ein Wirbeln, ihr Mutter alleine, vor einem Spiegel, man konnte ihr die Schwangerschaft schon ansehen. "Ach mein Kleines, ich wünschte es wäre anders gekommen. Aber du sollst nie vergessen, dass ich dich lieb habe!" Sie strich sich über den Bauch.

Plötzlich saß Caitlin wieder im Zug. "Na, hat es geklappt?", fragte Harry. Sie konnte nur nicken. "Du kannst auch einzelne Szenen raus ziehen, ich weiß nur nicht wie.", murmelte er. Caitlin sah ihn dankbar an. Nun konnte sie, wann immer sie wollte ihre Mutter sehen. Caitlin lächelte selig.

xoxoxoxoxox

Nun zu meinen Reviewern, viele sind es nicht, aber ich danke euch.

xoxox

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Wir scheinen uns immer zu verpassen, nicht nur bei dieser Story. Dein Review kommt immer erst dann, wenn ich die anderen bereits bearbeitet habe. Deshalb hier erst einmal ein riesiges Danke. Zu deinem Review zu Kap 4: Ich kann dich gut verstehen.

xoxox

Hermine 87: Ich danke dir fürs Futter, kam gerade recht. Hatte ich doch echt eine kleine Schreibblockade.

Ich hoffe es passt, was ich geschrieben habe. Ohne Vorlage ist es schon schwierig, aber doch irgendwie auch wieder einfacher :-D, ich brauche nicht darauf achten, ob alles stimmig ist.

Also, ich hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses Kap.

xoxox

LaraAnime: Danke für dein Review. Ich hoffe doch, du liest weiter und es gefällt dir.

xoxoxoxox

An alle meine Leser: Ich wünsche euch ein wunderschönes Jahr 2005. Viel Glück und haltet eure guten Vorsätze ein.

Noêl


	7. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?

So, und weiter geht es mit Caitlin und ihrer zeit in Hogwarts.

Es hat etwas gedauert, aber ich hoffe das Warten hat sich gelohnt.

Gleich wieder ein dickes Dankeschön an meine Beta Berendis.

xxOxxOxxOxxOxxOxxOxx

Und ein besonderes Danke an meine Reviewer, ihr seid ja schon Stammleser bei dieser Story.

Monique(Hermine87): So, ich hoffe, dass dir dieses Kap jetzt auch wieder gefällt. Ob es besser ist als das letzte, ich weiß nicht? g

LaraAnime:strahl Danke, ist schon toll, wenn jemand baff ist. Sev als ihr Vater, ich glaube es war eine gute Idee, es passte einfach.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?

"Cat? Warte mal!" Draco war durch die Absperrung geeilt. Er hatte dabei eine Menge Leute angerempelt, die nun schimpften, also schien es wirklich wichtig zu sein. Caitlin sah ihn lächelnd an und wartete. "Hi! Sag mal, können wir uns vielleicht mal treffen, in den Ferien?", fragte er außer Atem. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, dann nickte sie. "Ich bin am neunzehnten August in der Winkelgasse! Zwar treffe ich da auch Remus und Black, aber wir könnten uns trotzdem treffen.", erklärte sie. "Cool, also am Neunzehnten." Draco lief grinsend davon. "Wer war das denn?" "Tante Diane!" Caitlin umarmte sie freudig. "Das war Draco, ein guter Freund!", erklärte sie. "Trefft ihr euch in den Ferien? Ich habe gelauscht.", gab Diane zu. "Winkelgasse!" "Das ist schön, dass du Freunde gefunden hast, Liebes!"

"Hallo Cat!" "Hi, Remus!"Black und er saßen bei Florean, doch leider nicht alleine. Da waren auch Harry, Ron und Hermione. "Hey!" Harry begrüßte sie grinsend. "Wir haben uns gerade gefragt, warum Du-weißt-schon-Wer nichts unternimmt!", erklärte er. "Ich meinte, vielleicht hat er aufgegeben!", murmelte Ron. Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube er sammelt seine Kräfte, für den finalen Schlag!", erklärte sie. "Ja, das glaube ich auch. "Ginny!" "Hallo Cat!" Neben ihr stand ein junger Mann. "Neville? Bist du das?", fragte Lupin verblüfft. Der junge Mann grinste. "Du bist dünn geworden!", murmelte Ron. "Ja, dank Caitlin!" "Wie das?", fragte Harry überrascht. "Sie hat mir eine Übung gezeigt, eine Art Tanz. Es hat geholfen.", erklärte Neville fröhlich. Caitlin schmunzelte. "Nicht nur der Tanz allein. Du bist doch auch gewachsen!", bemerkte sie. "Ähmm Cat. Ich glaube, da will jemand etwas von dir!", flüsterte Black. Sie drehte sich um. "Hi, Draco!" "Hey, hast du einen Moment?", er sah leicht abgeneigt auf die Gruppe am Tisch. "Klar!" "Okay, sagen wir in einer Stunde? Ich muss eh noch einkaufen!", murmelte er. "Okay, in einer Stunde, bei Flourish?" Draco nickte und ging weiter. Harry sah ihm nach, während Ron sie abschätzend musterte. "Was läuft da?", fragte er. "Was... seid ihr zusammen?", fragte Harry schon direkter. Caitlin schmunzelte. "Nein, wir sind Freunde!" "Mit Malfoy?" Ron sah sie jetzt schockiert an. "Ja und? Hast du damit ein Problem?" Caitlin sah die Jungen abwartend an. "Ähmm...ist das nicht ihre Sache?", fragte Neville leise. "Danke Neville, du bist wirklich ein Freund!" Sie erhob sich, "Ich muss los, ich brauche noch etwas von Madam Malkin!", und ging.

"Jungs!", stöhnte Ginny. "Und ihr wollt Cats Freunde sein!", warf Hermione ihnen vor. "Sie sind bereits seit drei Jahren befreundet!", erklärte Ginny. "Und wir haben es nicht einmal geahnt?", flüsterte Harry bedrückt.

"Hey, was ist los?" Draco sah sie fragend an. "Nichts. Sie verstehen es nur nicht!" "Das tut mir leid!" Er klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Ach was, sie werden damit klarkommen müssen! Also, was machen wir?", fragte Caitlin und straffte sich. Draco lächelte. "Hast du Hunger?" Sie gingen zusammen Essen, angeregt plaudernd saßen sie bei Pasta und einem Glas Wein. Danach zeigte Draco ihr die Umgebung, nur vor der Nokturngasse warnte er sie. "Hier gibt es nur Dinge, die man für schwarze Magie braucht, da gehen wir lieber nicht rein! Mein Dad ist öfters hier.", erklärte er. Erst als es schon dämmerte kehrten sie zu Florean zurück. "Cat!" "Mom?" "Diane sagte mir, dass du hier bist. ---- Hallo Draco!" "Hallo, Mrs. Hawk!" Melissa saß bei Black und Lupin am Tisch, sie schienen sich gut unterhalten zu haben. "Die beiden Herren sagten mir, dass sie dich kennen!", erklärte sie. "Ja, wir sind befreundet!" "Sie haben auch erzählt, dass sie nicht weit von deiner Schule wohnen." Caitlin nickte. "In Hogsmeade." "Ihre Tochter hat uns schon mehrfach geholfen, seit wir uns kennen!", erklärte Black blinzelnd. "Cat, ich habe ganz vergessen zu fragen. Wie viele ZAGs hast du geschafft?" Lupin sah sie lächelnd an. "Elf ZAGs!" Die eingeweihten Zauberer hoben die Augenbrauen. "Wow!", flüsterte Draco beeindruckt. "Ist das gut?", fragte Melissa. Lupin nickte heftig. "Ja es gibt, glaube ich nur Zwölf!", murmelte er.

"Hey, seht mal, Tonks hält schon das zweite Jahr durch!", rief Harry und wies zum Lehrertisch. Ron aber sah Caitlin an. "Entschuldige, ich habe es einfach nicht verstanden. Du kannst befreundet sein, mit wem du magst! Es tut mir leid!", murmelte er. Harry nickte zustimmend. "Danke Jungs! Sag mal Harry, siehst du Cho jetzt bis zu den Ferien nicht mehr?" Er grinste. "Nee, sie besucht mich an den Wochenenden!"

"Hi, Cat!" "Hi, Draco!" Caitlin lächelte ihrem Freund fröhlich zu. "Sehen wir uns heute Nachmittag? Du weißt schon!", flüsterte er. Sie überlegte kurz und nickte dann, Draco ging lächelnd davon. "Tanzt ihr immer noch?", fragte Ginny leise. "Ja, wahrscheinlich schon!" Und so war es auch, Caitlin schwebte in Dracos Armen durch den Musiksaal. Die beiden einigten sich aber, ihre Freundschaft nicht nach außen zu tragen. Sie wollten vermeiden, dass die anderen Schüler, sich ähnlich wie Ron und Harry verhielten. Doch sie unterließen die gespielten Feindlichkeiten, wenn sie sich begegneten.

Es war nach den Weihnachtsferien, Caitlin ging in der Dämmerung spazieren. Sie entdeckte nicht weit entfernt Harry und seine Freundin, die zwei küssten sich. Caitlin wandte sich ab und schlug eine andere Richtung ein, aber nach einer Stunde kehrte sie zurück. Ihr war kalt geworden, die beiden standen noch immer an der selben Stelle. Plötzlich änderte sich die Atmosphäre. Sie sah sich panisch um, und sah dunkle Gestalten, die sich auf Harry zu bewegten. Harry wehrte sich mit allen Kräften gegen sie. Caitlin verlor ihn für einen Moment aus den Augen, dann sah sie Cho weglaufen, in Richtung Hogsmeade. 'Sie holt nicht mal Hilfe!', schoss es Caitlin durch den Sinn. Sie suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab, hielt ihn bereit und folgte Harry und seinen Verfolgern in den Wald.

Langsam schlich sie auf die Lichtung zu, bemüht keinen Laut zu machen. Sie entdeckte Harry und stöhnte innerlich auf. Die schwarzen Gestalten quälten ihn mit Cruciatusflüchen. Harry fiel auf die Knie, er schrie aus Leibeskräften, die Schmerzen fraßen ihn auf. Ein Ploppen ertönte, und in einem Lichtschein tauchte eine weitere Gestalt auf.

Er saß im DREI BESEN, bei einem guten Glas Wein. Es war nicht viel los heute Abend, so bemerkte er auch den Mann. McNair saß allein an einem Tisch. Snape stutzte, als McNair plötzlich seinen linken Arm umklammerte. Er zahlte in aller Eile und verließ das Gasthaus, wo er disapparierte. Snape wartete einen Moment. 'Wieso hat er mich nicht auch gerufen?', überlegte er. 'Hat er heraus gefunden, dass ich ein Spion bin?' Er folgte McNair und fand sich im verbotenen Wald wieder. Snape hielt sich lieber bedeckt, er verbarg sich in angemessenem Abstand hinter einem Baum. Er hörte sich nähernde Geräusche, und sah Harry. Er kam auf ihn zu, auf der Lichtung erwischten sie ihn. Harry wurde umstellt, gut zehn Todesser bedrohten ihn mit ihren Zauberstäben. Einer konnte es kaum abwarten und der erste Cruciatus traf Harry, es folgte noch viele. Harry hielt sich gut, zumindest eine Weile, dann sank er auf die Knie, er schrie vor Schmerz. Snape konnte es mitfühlen, doch er durfte sich nicht offenbaren, noch nicht, noch war Harry nicht wirklich in Gefahr.

Snape stöhnte auf, eine Ploppen und ein Leuchten kündigte einen weiteren Gast an, er ahnte was nun kam. 'Voldemort!' Ein letzter Fluch traf Harry und er sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Blut sickerte in den Schnee. "Hört auf, er soll durch meine Hand sterben!", rief Voldemort mit eisiger Stimme.

Ein leises Knacken schreckte Snape auf, da war jemand neben ihm, nicht weit. Noch ein Todesser? Plötzlich flogen rote Strahlen durchs Unterholz, die ersten Todesser gingen zu Boden. Panik brach aus. Einige Todesser apparierten, andere schickten Flüche in den Wald. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, dann lag auch der letzte Todesser am Boden. Nur Voldemort stand noch, ein Stück entfernt von Harry, da kam jemand aus dem Wald.

Caitlin wandte sich ab, als die Flüche Harry trafen. Der Neuankömmling wollte Harry töten, einer der Männer in ihrer Nähe flüsterte. "Ja, Mylord!" Sie zuckte zurück. 'Voldemort?' Ein Zweig brach unter ihren Füssen. Caitlin nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, hob ihren Zauberstab und schickte Schockflüche durchs Unterholz. Sie sah Todesser fallen, einige erwiderten das Feuer, wieder andere verschwanden. Caitlin konnte zwei der Flüche gerade noch ausweichen. Das waren nicht nur Schocker, auch verbotene Flüche waren darunter. Doch sie durfte nicht aufgeben, sie kämpfte, bis nur noch Voldemort übrig war. Dann rannte sie los, sie wusste, dass es verrückt war. Selbstmord, eine Kamikazeaktion, doch sie tat es trotzdem, sie rannte zu Harry. Sie schickte Flüche auf Voldemort, denen er leider geschickt auswich. Caitlin zog Harry auf die Füße, gerade als Voldemort den Expelliarmus aussprach. Sie sah ihren Zauberstab wegfliegen.

Snape stöhnte auf. 'Miss Hawk!' War sie jetzt total verrückt? Sie schickte einfache Schockzauber gegen Voldemort, Snape griff sich an den Kopf. Er staunte, sie kam zumindest lebend bei Harry an und zog ihn sogar auf die Füße, doch dann ging ihr Zauberstab verloren. Snape suchte seufzend seinen Zauberstab hervor und machte sich bereit, seine Deckung zu verlassen. Er wollte wenigstens versuchen, Harry und Caitlin zu helfen.

Caitlin sah verblüfft ihrem Zauberstab nach, doch Voldemort zögerte nicht, er schickte ihr einen Cruciatus. Sie hob abwehrend die Hand, überrascht registrierte sie, dass sie den Zauber blockieren konnte. Sie schüttelte Harry unsanft. 'Komm schon, wach auf!', flehte sie in ihren Gedanken. Drei Flüche konnte sie abwehren, doch der Vierte erwischte sie mit voller Wucht. Sie krümmte sich vor Schmerz und ging in die Knie. Voldemort lachte. Caitlin umarmte Harry, sie schloss die Augen.

Snape blieb verwundert stehen, sie wehrte die Flüche ohne Zauberstab ab und versuchte Harry verzweifelt zu wecken. Als einer der Flüche sie doch traf, ging sie in die Knie. Er wollte wieder loslaufen, als sie plötzlich vor seinen Augen verschwanden. Voldemorts Lachen musste das Ploppen übertönt haben. "Aber...", murmelte er. "Sie kann doch gar nicht apparieren, das soll sie doch erst in den nächsten Monaten lernen." Er hörte ein weiteres Ploppen, nicht weit von sich. Snape erkannte ihr schwarzes Haar.

Caitlin sah sich überrascht um, sie war appariert. Sie grinste, lehnte Harry an einen Baum und heilte vorsichtig seine Platzwunde am Kopf . Dann sah sie sich um.

Sie spürte die Anwesenheit einer Person, doch konnte Caitlin sie nicht einordnen. Langsam schlich sie fort, sie konnte nicht weit von der Lichtung sein. Voldemort war verschwunden, auch die bewusstlosen Todesser waren weg. Caitlin sah sich suchend um, da war er, ihr Zauberstab, als sie ihn aufhob fühlte sie sich mehr als zuvor beobachtet. Sie fuhr herum, doch da war niemand.

Sie lief zurück zu Harry, Angst kroch in ihr hinauf, hatten sie ihn gefunden? Aufatmend sah sie ihn am Baum lehnen, er war noch immer ohnmächtig. Caitlin hörte Stimmen, die sich näherten, sie erkannte die von Tonks und Dumbledore, schnell verbarg sie sich hinter einem Baum.

"Bei Merlin, Harry?" "Lebt er?" Dumbledore fühlte Harrys Puls. "Ja, bei Merlin ja!", flüsterte er und hob Harry vom Boden auf. Sie brachten ihn zum Schloss. "Was wohl passiert ist?", fragte Tonks leise. "Wer weiß, aber es sieht nach einem Angriff der Todesser aus." "Aber warum haben sie ihn am Leben gelassen?" "Es muss jemand zu Hilfe gekommen sein!", murmelte Dumbledore. Er trug Harry direkt zur Medihexe.

Caitlin ging noch ein Stück, sie musste erst wieder Ordnung in ihre Gedanken bringen. Sie sah sich um, da war noch jemand. Sie schrak zurück, dann grinste sie. "Ach du bist es, Remus!" Sie ging vor dem Wolf in die Hocke und kraulte ihn. "Was tust du hier draußen? Aber du hast deinen Trank genommen!" Der Wolf schleckte ihr übers Gesicht. Caitlin grinste. "Ich hoffe, das war nur ein Instinkt. Ich glaube meiner Mom würde es nicht gefallen, wenn du mich einfach so küsst!", erklärte sie. Der Wolf setzte sich auf und heulte laut den Vollmond an. Caitlin lauschte ihm einen Moment, dann sah sie zur Uhr. "Ich muss jetzt wieder zurück. Die Sperrstunde."

Caitlin besuchte Harry am nächsten Tag, in der Mittagspause. "Hi, Harry!", sie hatte vorsichtshalber die Feder dabei, falls er zu schwach war. "Hi, Cat!" "Was ist passiert Harry?" "Ich weiß es nicht! Kann mich nicht erinnern, weiß nur noch, dass Cho mich von Hogsmeade hergebracht hat!", murmelte er niedergeschlagen. "Das ist aber blöd.", flüsterte Caitlin. Sie leistete Harry noch einen Augenblick Gesellschaft, bevor sie eilig aufbrach. "Ich hab Zaubertränke!", erklärte sie hastig und war aus der Tür. Sie rannte die Treppe hinab. "Miss Hawk!" Sie kam schlitternd zum Stehen. "Rennen in den Gängen ist verboten!" Sie sah McGonagall geknickt an. "Sie haben Zaubertränke, nicht wahr? Gehen Sie schon, aber nicht rennen!" Caitlin lief eilig weiter, sie wunderte sich, normal hätte sie das Punkte gekostet. Caitlin erreichte das Klassenzimmer gerade noch rechtzeitig. Snape sah sie auch eigenartig an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, waren die Lehrer krank? Oder ahnten sie etwas?

Dumbledore sah den Freund irritiert an. "Was hat sie getan? Aber wieso hat sie nichts gesagt?" Lupin lächelte. "Ich glaube, sie redet nicht gern über sich selbst!" "Aber...", begann McGonagall, sie wusste nichts zu sagen. "Warum kommen Sie erst heute damit zu uns, Remus? Was, wenn es Miss Hawk schlecht ginge?", fragte sie dann. "Aber Minerva...", ging der Direktor dazwischen. "Wir hatten Vollmond.", flüsterte Lupin. "Oh, ich vergaß, tut mir leid, Remus!" "Wir sollten Miss Hawks Ansicht darüber hören.", erklärte Dumbledore. Die anderen nickten und McGonagall machte sich auf, Caitlin zu holen.

Caitlin betrat Unheil ahnend das Büro des Direktors, Dumbledore sah sie schmunzelnd an. "Also, Miss Hawk, wir haben ja eine Menge Plaudertaschen in Hogwarts. Aber noch nie hatten wir eine solche Geheimniskrämerin, wie Sie!", erklärte er. Caitlin sah ihn unschuldig an. "Cat, rede mit uns! Ich habe dich doch im Wald gesehen, du weißt, was mit Harry passiert ist!", bemerkte Lupin leise. "Er hat sich den Kopf angeschlagen!" "Hast du ihn geheilt?" Caitlin nickte. "Er wurde angegriffen, nicht wahr?", fragte Dumbledore angespannt. "Ja, es waren Todesser und Voldemort, glaube ich!----Du hast es nicht gesehen?", fragte sie Lupin irritiert. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber es war jemand da, ich habe ihn gespürt!"

"Severus!", murmelte Lupin. "Ich habe ihn an dem Abend gesehen, nachdem Cat wieder im Schloss war!", erklärte er. Dumbledore ging zum Kamin, er steckte den Kopf hinein. "Severus? Würden Sie bitte in mein Büro kommen?", rief er und zog den Kopf wieder zurück.

Caitlin kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe, als Snape mit wehendem Umhang das Büro betrat. "Ahh, Severus setzen Sie sich!" Snape nahm Platz. "Erzählen Sie mir von der Nacht, vor drei Tagen!", bat Dumbledore ihn. Er sah Caitlin an, die zusammengesunken auf ihrem Stuhl saß und begann bei den DREI BESEN. Als er dazu kam von den Flüchen auf Harry zu erzählen, hielt Caitlin es nicht mehr aus, sie sprang auf und trat zum Fenster. Sie fing plötzlich an schwerer zu atmen, nachdem Snape erzählt hatte, wie sie zu Harry lief, und zuvor die Todesser zu Boden geschickt hatte. Sie begann heftig zu zittern und krallte sich an der Fensterbank fest.

"Verdammt!", fluchte Snape. Er trat hinter sie und fing Caitlin auf, bevor sie zitternd zu Boden ging. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob Sie es so einfach wegstecken können!", murmelte er und hielt Caitlin im Arm. Er setzte sich mit ihr auf den Boden. "Was wegstecken?", fragte McGonagall entsetzt. "Sie hat zwar die ersten Flüche abwehren können, doch ein paar müssen sie getroffen haben!" "Cruciatus?", fragte Lupin. "Ja, sie hat wohl erst jetzt die Nachwirkungen. Sie muss es verdrängt haben, das hilft manchmal, doch die Erinnerungen haben diesen Schub ausgelöst.", erklärte Snape. Er drückte Caitlin sanft an sich, als die nächste Welle sie überrollte. "Sie hat Harry beschützt! Aber er erinnert sich nur an Cho Chang, und dass sie bei ihm war. Wo war sie bei dem Angriff?", fragte sich Dumbledore. "Weg...ge...laufen! Sie...hat...nicht...mal...Hilfe...ge...holt!", schrieb Caitlin stockend und mit zitternden Händen, auf den Boden des Büros. Dann stöhnte sie auf und die Feder fiel ihr aus der Hand. Snape strich ihr sanft das Haar aus der Stirn. "Es tut weh, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise. Caitlin nickte, krallte sich in seinem Umhang fest und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht.

Sie wurde langsam ruhiger, hört auf zu zittern. Sie atmete immer noch schwer, als Snape von ihr abrückte. "Ähmm, Miss Hawk? Könnten Sie sich vielleicht eine andere Schulter zum Ausweinen suchen?", fragte er kühl. Caitlin zuckte zurück und sah zu Boden. "Tut mir leid!" "Komm Cat, ich bringe dich runter.", murmelte Lupin. "Sie sollte die Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbringen, das war wahrscheinlich nur der erste Schub!", erklärte Snape.

Lupin brachte Caitlin zur Krankenstation, während Snape dem Direktor und McGonagall den Rest der Geschichte erzählte. "Warum haben Sie nichts gesagt, Severus?", fragte McGonagall vorwurfsvoll. "Ich war mir selbst nicht sicher, dass ich es wirklich erlebt habe, sie hatte keinerlei Anzeichen für diesen Angriff.", murmelte er. "Eine Sechstklässlerin, die es mit einem Haufen Todessern aufnimmt und selbst Voldemort widersteht und das ohne Zauberstab!" "Ohne Zauberstab?" Snape nickte. "Sie hat den Schildzauber ohne Zauberstab gehalten!" "Ein seltsames Mädchen, so uneigennützig und auch noch stark!", bemerkte Dumbledore leise.

"Geht es, Cat?" "Ja! ---- Oh, verdammt ich habe meine Feder vergessen!" "Dumbledore wird sie dir wiedergeben!", hielt Lupin sie auf, als Caitlin zurücklaufen wollte. "Du hast geweint. Hat es so wehgetan?", fragte er vorsichtig. Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es war nur...weil...er es war!" "Weil Severus dich gehalten hat?" "Ja, ich habe...mich so geborgen gefühlt, wie es sein sollte, bei einem Vater!" Lupin legte Caitlin den Arm um die Schulter und führte sie sanft ins Krankenzimmer. "Remus, wen bringen Sie mir denn da? ---- Miss Hawk?" Madam Pomfrey sah sie überrascht an. "Albus meinte, sie solle hier bleiben!", erklärte er, flüsternd setzte er noch hinzu. "Severus sagt, es sind Cruciatusnachwirkungen." "Na dann, wollen wir mal sehen. ---- Suchen Sie sich ein Bett aus. Außer Ihnen ist nur noch Mr. Potter hier." Caitlin setzte sich auf eines der Betten, als ein Hauself eintrat. "Pinky bringt Pischama, für Miss Hawk!", er reichte ihr den Pyjama und lief hinaus. Caitlin zog sich um und legte sich in ihr Bett. Sie schloss gerade die Augen, als abermals die Tür geöffnet wurde. "Harry, Sie sollten im Bett liegen!" "Aber Professor Dumbledore, es geht mir doch gut!", protestierte Harry. "Haben Sie sich erinnert?" Caitlin beobachtete, wie Harry traurig den Kopf schüttelte. "Na ja, vielleicht kann Ihnen jemand dabei helfen! Wenn es ihr besser geht!" "Cat weiß, was passiert ist?", fragte Harry verblüfft. "Gedulden Sie sich bis morgen, Mr. Potter! Miss Hawk braucht Ruhe!", erklärte die Medihexe resolut und schob den Direktor hinaus. "Remus?" "Nur bis sie schläft, Poppy!", bat er. Doch Caitlin kam nicht zum Schlafen, bevor sie Minuten später, der nächste Schub erwischte. Sie bäumte sich auf vor Schmerz und atmete stoßweise. Lupin konnte nichts tun, außer sie festzuhalten. "Schhh..., jetzt bin ich mal für dich da!", flüsterte er. Er wiegte Caitlin in den Armen und strich ihr tröstend übers Haar. "Sie hat...dasselbe, wie ich.", flüsterte Harry. "Hat sie jemand angegriffen?" "Ja, damals als auch du angegriffen wurdest!" "Aber warum zittert sie dann jetzt?" "Sie hat sich erst heute erinnert, deshalb wurden die Schübe erst heute ausgelöst.", erklärte Lupin leise. "Sie hat ihre Erinnerung?" "Ja, und sie wird dir helfen, deine zu finden." "Warum hat man sie denn angegriffen? Ich dachte, die wollten nur mich!", murmelte Harry verwirrt. "Vielleicht...", begann Lupin. Doch er sah Caitlins bittenden Blick. "Vielleicht, weil sie einfach in der Nähe war?", flüsterte er deshalb. Caitlin schlief wenig später in Lupins Armen ein, er deckte sie sanft zu und verließ die Krankenstation. Nachdenklich ging er nach Hause, sollte er mit Severus sprechen? Aber er hatte es versprochen.

"Du bist spät, Remus.", begrüßte Black ihn. Er sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Ist etwas passiert?" Lupin setzte sich an den Tisch, Black schob ihm eine Tasse Tee zu, bevor er zu erzählen begann. "Sie hat den Cruciatus abbekommen?" "Ja, Severus meinte sogar mehrere!" "Aber, das hätte doch jemand bemerken müssen.", murmelte Black. "Sie hatte ihren Zusammenbruch erst heute. Severus hat sich dabei um sie gekümmert." "Und wie fühlte Cat sich?" "Danach? Tieftraurig!", murmelte Lupin. Black sah ihn irritiert an. "Wie das?" "Er hat sie festgehalten, war für sie da. Für sie hatte das die Bedeutung, der ersten Umarmung eines Vaters.", erklärte Lupin. "Sollten wir es ihm nicht sagen? Vielleicht sollte Severus langsam Bescheid wissen.", flüsterte Black. "Aber wir haben es Cat versprochen!", fuhr Lupin auf. "Okay, ich werde es ihm nicht sagen, aber wenn er fragt, werde ich nicht lügen!", erklärte Black und erhob sich. "Gute Nacht, Remus."

Harry lag in seinem Krankenbett, er grübelte. Warum wurde Caitlin angegriffen? Was würde sie ihm erzählen? Sie schlief ruhig, bis ein erneuter Schub sie überrollte. Harry schrak auf. Sie atmete schwer und zitterte heftig. 'Was soll ich denn tun?', fragte er sich selbst. Er überlegte. "Remus hat dich einfach festgehalten.", murmelte er und rollte sich aus dem Bett. Er schlich sich zu Caitlin, setzte sie auf. Er hockte sich hinter sie auf das Bett, dann zog er sie an seine Brust. "Schhh...ich bin ja da! Schhh...", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete sich. Harry wurde von dem Licht geblendet, er sah nicht, wer eintrat.

Snape ging auf seinem Kontrollgang durchs Schloss, er fand keinen Schlaf. Es erschütterte ihn im Innersten, dass so junge Menschen, dem Cruciatus ausgesetzt wurden. Es dürfte nicht passieren, die kleine Miss Hawk hatte es schwer erwischt, wenn sie sogar weinte. Es hatte ihm im Herzen wehgetan, sie so zu sehen. Er gelangte bei der Krankenstation an und entschloss sich, nach ihr zu sehen. Leise öffnete er die Tür, er stutzte. Potter saß auf ihrem Bett, er hielt Caitlin im Arm. Snape brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, was vor sich ging, sie hatte einen Schub. Er trat ganz ein und schloss die Tür. "Professor?", sprach ihn Potter leise an.

Erst als die Tür geschlossen wurde, erkannte Harry die Person. "Professor?", fragte er überrascht. Snape kam langsam herüber und setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Bett. Harry runzelte die Stirn, Snape sah Caitlin ins Gesicht, strich ihr das Haar zurück. 'Ahnt er etwas?', schoss es Harry durch den Sinn, als Snape nach Caitlins Händen griff. Sie öffnete flatternd die Lider, und sah ihn an. "Ganz ruhig, es ist gleich vorbei. Sie sind nicht alleine. Harry ist bei Ihnen und ich bin auch da.", flüsterte Snape sanft, aber eindringlich. Caitlin sah ihm in die Augen. "Danke, Professor!", flüsterte Harry und lenkte Snape ab. Caitlin beruhigte sich nur langsam, eine Träne fand den Weg aus ihrem Auge. Der Professor wischte sie ihr sanft von der Wange. Als sie wieder normal atmete und das Zittern aufgehört hatte, erhob Snape sich. "Sie sollten jetzt schlafen, Miss Hawk! ---- Und Sie, Potter, sollten in Ihr eigenes Bett zurückkehren!", murmelte er. Snape wandte sich zum Gehen, als ihm noch ein Gedanke kam. "Der wievielte Schub war das?", fragte er. Doch Caitlin war schon eingenickt. Harry überlegte kurz. "Der Zweite, beim ersten Mal war Remus bei ihr!", erklärte er dann. Snape nickte und verließ, nachdem er Caitlin zugedeckt hatte, die Krankenstation.

Harry kam am nächsten Morgen gerade aus dem Bad, als er Caitlins verkrampfte Haltung bemerkte. Sie umklammerte ihre Decke, er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. "Schon fast vorbei!", erklärte Caitlin zitternd. "Guten Morgen!" Dumbledore betrat das Zimmer. "Sie ist gleich wieder okay!", murmelte Harry, bei seinem fragenden Blick zu Caitlin. "Also hatten Sie noch keine Zeit, für eine Unterhaltung?" "Nein, Sir!" Dumbledore überlegte, "Gut, dann werden Sie heute noch hier bleiben, beide!", bestimmte er. Die Medihexe nickte.

Die Patienten hatten gerade ihr Frühstück beendet, als Ginny hereingestürmt kam. "Cat, was ist passiert?", fragte sie außer Atem. "Nur ein kleiner Zusammenbruch!" "Musst du hier bleiben?" Caitlin nickte. "Ginny? Kannst du Draco absagen?" "Klar mache ich!", rief sie beim Rausgehen.

Harry setzte sich abwartend auf das Fußende ihres Bettes. "Also?" Caitlin sah ihn an und begann ihm von dem Abend zu berichten. Er hörte aufmerksam zu, die Augen ungläubig aufgerissen. "Wow, aber wer hat uns gerettet?", wunderte er sich. "Keine Ahnung!" "Du hast nicht zufällig gesehen, was mit Cho passiert ist?" "Sie ist weggelaufen. Kann es sein, dass du sie darum gebeten hast? Das sie sich in Sicherheit bringen sollte?", fragte Caitlin vorsichtig. "Schon möglich!"

"Malfoy!", rief Ginny. "Was willst du, Weasley?", antwortete er ebenso kalt wie sie. "Was ist los, Ginny?", fragte er dann jedoch flüsternd. "Cat schickt mich, sie muss dir leider absagen!" "Was ist denn los?" "Sie liegt auf der Krankenstation!", erklärte Ginny leise. "Was? Was...ist passiert?", fragte Draco überrascht. Andere Slytherins wurden aufmerksam. "Frag sie doch selbst!", rief Ginny deshalb und lief zum Unterricht.

Draco machte sich in der Mittagspause auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, leise trat er ein. Harry legte den Finger an die Lippen. "Sie schläft gerade!", flüsterte er. Caitlin war nach dem Bericht erschöpft eingeschlafen. Draco setzte sich an ihr Bett und sah sie an, als die Tür aufflog. Caitlin schrak aus dem Schlaf und saß nun kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. "Granger!", fluchte Draco. Hermione sah Caitlin und ihn irritiert an. "Entschuldigt, ich wusste nicht, dass noch jemand hier ist!" Caitlin lächelte ihr zu, dann wand sie sich an Draco. "Hi, schön dass du mich besuchst!" "Kein Ding, aber sie hätte dich nicht wecken müssen!" Sie sahen zu Harry hinüber. Hermione reichte ihm einen Brief. "Von Cho!", hörten sie. "Also, was hast du?" Caitlin wollte schon den Kopf schütteln, da erinnerte sie sich an Dracos Bitte, mit ihm zu reden. "Nachwirkungen eines Cruciatusfluchs!" "Was?" Draco sprang auf. "Wer hat dich angegriffen? Den mache ich fertig!", rief er. Caitlin lächelte. "Nein. Es waren Todesser!" "Moment, du..." Er sah sie verblüfft an, dann grinste er. "Mein Dad hat mir geschrieben, ich soll für ihn herausfinden, wer Potter beschützt hat. Das warst du, oder?" Caitlin nickte vorsichtig. "Keine Sorge, mein Dad erfährt nichts. Ich habe ihm schon geschrieben, dass niemand in der Schule etwas von diesem Angriff mitbekommen hat. Ich auch nicht!", erklärte Draco leise.

"Geheimnisse?" Sie fuhren auseinander. "Professor?" Snape stand vor ihnen, er hielt Caitlin die magische Feder entgegen. "Die haben Sie gestern im Büro des Direktors vergessen!", murmelte er. Draco sah verwundert zwischen Caitlin und Snape hin und her, dann legte sich ein wissender Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. "Wie viele Schübe hatten Sie? Nur die Drei, oder?", fragte Snape gerade. "Vier, heute Morgen der letzte!", erklärte Caitlin, als ein Lachen von Harry kam. "Warum ist er so fröhlich? Wegen dem Brief?" Snape runzelte die Stirn. "Von Cho Chang.", erklärte Draco. Snapes Blick schnellte zu Caitlin. "Haben Sie ihm noch nichts erzählt?" "Doch, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob er sie weggeschickt hat!", erklärte sie. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Er wird es irgendwann erfahren, dass Sie ihn beschützt haben. Seine Erinnerung wird zurückkommen!", stellte er fest und wandte sich zur Tür. "Gute Besserung Miss Hawk.---- Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco sah Caitlin intensiv an, irgendwann wurde es ihr zu bunt. "Was?", fragte sie gereizt. "Ich weiß es, ich habe es endlich erkannt!", flüsterte er, sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Was weißt du?" "Dein Vater ist Zauberer und du weißt, dass er Muggel nicht leiden kann!", begann Draco. Caitlin sah ihn mit großen Augen ins Gesicht. "Dass ich es nicht früher bemerkt habe, du hast die gleichen Augen. Deine blicken nur seltener so kalt, nur wenn du dich angegriffen fühlst!" "Draco komm zum Punkt!" "Er ist dein Vater, Snape. Habe ich recht?" Caitlin schluckte hart, dann nickte sie. "Du darfst es niemandem sagen, er darf es nicht erfahren!" "Also weiß er es nicht, wieso?", verwirrt blickte Draco zur Tür. "Ich weiß nicht, wie er darauf reagieren wird, deshalb!" Es läutete bereits zum Nachmittagsunterricht. "Okay, ich sage es niemandem!", flüsterte er und lief zur Tür. "Ich komme vielleicht heute Abend noch mal vorbei!", rief er und rannte davon. Hermione folgte ihm langsamer. "Cho geht es gut!", rief Harry herüber. Caitlin lächelte traurig. "Das freut mich!", erklärte sie.

Am Nachmittag kam Dumbledore sie besuchen. Harry saß über seinen Hausaufgaben, während Caitlin las. "Haben Sie etwas erfahren, Harry?", fragte der Professor. "Ja, Sir! Aber es wundert mich schon, dass Cat angegriffen wurde, nur weil sie in der Nähe war!", murmelte Harry. Dumbledore sah Caitlin überrascht an. "Wer sagt denn das?" "Remus!" Er setzte sich zu ihr. "Professor Snape sagte mir bereits, dass Sie Harry etwas verschwiegen haben, aber sogar ihre Rettungsaktion?", fragte er leise. "Sollte ich denn zu Harry hingehen? Hallo Harry, du bist so schwach, dass ich dich retten musste?", fragte sie ironisch lächelnd. "Sie wollen ihm nicht wehtun, deshalb auch das mit Cho!" Caitlin nickte. "Ich weiß doch auch nicht, ob es so war!" "Sie meinen, er hat sie fortgeschickt! Wenn Sie an ihrer Stelle gewesen wären, was hätten Sie getan?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig. Er beobachtete sie genau. "Wenn er mich gebeten hätte zu gehen? Ich wäre gegangen!" "Und wohin?" "Ins Schloss, Hilfe holen!", erklärte sie. "Sehen Sie? Warum tat sie es nicht?", fragte er lächelnd. "Sie hatte Angst! Aber wenn er mein Freund wäre, hätte ich ihm geholfen!" "Ich weiß! Sie haben ihn sehr gern, nicht wahr? Sie brauchen nicht zu antworten, man sieht es in Ihren Augen!", murmelte er und erhob sich. "Einen schönen Nachmittag noch, Ihnen beiden!", er nickte ihnen zum Abschied zu und ging. Caitlin sah ihm verblüfft nach.

"Was machst du, Harry?", fragte Caitlin. Er sah auf. "Hermione hat mir einen Aufsatz für Snape gebracht, ich versuche mein Glück! Bin gerade fertig.", bemerkte er. "Darf ich ihn lesen?" Harry reichte ihr das Pergament. Sie grinste beim Lesen. "Da hat er euch aber reingelegt!", erklärte sie. Harry sah sie verwundert an und sie erklärte ihm, was sie meinte, er sah auf sein Pergament.

"Ohh...dann schreibe ich es am Besten gleich neu. Vielleicht kriege ich dann endlich ein Ohnegleichen von ihm." Er machte sich gleich an die Arbeit.

Draco kam wie versprochen, am Abend wieder, gleich nach dem Essen. "Miss Hawk, Sie haben ja schon wieder nichts gegessen!", schimpfte die Medihexe gerade, als er hereinkam. "Also, wenn Sie gesund werden wollen, müssen Sie etwas essen!" "Madam Pomfrey hat Recht, Cat!" , murmelte Draco grinsend. Caitlin zog eine Schnute und fing an die Suppe zu löffeln. "Und ein Brötchen!" Harry reichte es ihr. Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte unterhielt sie sich eine Weile mit Draco. Er erzählte ihr von den Hausaufgaben, und so auch, dass Snape versucht hatte sie mit seiner Fragestellung zu verleiten am Thema vorbei zu schreiben.

Nach etwa einer Stunde schlug er vor, Snape explodiert zu spielen, er sah zu Harry rüber. Er las. "Spielst du mit, Potter?", fragte er dann. Wenig später saßen sie zu Dritt auf Caitlins Bett und klopften Karten. Caitlin gewann gerade ihr zweites Spiel, als Hermione eintrat. "Harry! Du solltest lieber Hausaufgaben machen!", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll. "Sind doch fertig!", murmelte er, vertieft in seine Karten. Hermione sah ihn ungläubig an. "Bei Merlin, Hermione. Auf der Krankenstation hat man halt Zeit dafür!", erklärte er entnervt. Madam Pomfrey beförderte Draco und Hermione erst kurz vor der Sperrstunde hinaus, so dass Harry und Caitlin, genügend Schlaf bekamen.

Harry wachte mitten in der Nacht von einem Geräusch auf, es kam aus dem Badezimmer. Wenig später kam Caitlin blass heraus gewankt. "Geht es dir gut, Cat? Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?" Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. "Nein, ich bin okay!", erklärte sie und kroch zurück in ihr Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen kam sie abermals aus dem Bad, Madam Pomfrey beobachtete sie. "Haben Sie so etwas öfter, Miss Hawk?" Caitlin sah die Medihexe verständnislos an. "Das Bedürfnis, sich morgens zu übergeben!", erklärte Madam Pomfrey. Harry schmunzelte. "Nicht nur morgens!", murmelte er. Die Medihexe sah ihn fragend an. "Na ja, sie hatte dieses Bedürfnis heute Nacht um ein Uhr, um vier Uhr und um Sechs!", erklärte er. Madam Pomfrey eilte gleich zu Caitlin und untersuchte sie gründlich. "Sie können gehen, Mr. Potter. Sie sind aus meiner Obhut entlassen!", murmelte sie noch.

Harry zog sich eilig an und verließ die Krankenstation in Richtung Freiheit. "Sie bleiben noch, Miss Hawk. Das gefällt mir gar nicht!", murmelte sie auf dem Weg in ihr Büro. Caitlin sank in ihre Kissen zurück.

Sie erwachte vor dem Mittagessen und schrak zurück. Snape saß an ihrem Bett. "Madam Pomfrey hat mir berichtet, dass Sie sich übergeben mussten! Seit heute Morgen nicht mehr?", fragte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie denn auch, ist nichts mehr drin!" Snape lächelte. "War Ihnen übel? Ich meine, haben Sie sich richtig schlecht gefühlt? Oder war es eher ein plötzlicher Würgereiz?", wollte er dann wissen. 'Nun rede ich schon übers Würgen, na toll!' Caitlin wunderte sich nicht weiter. "Plötzlich!" "Sie haben erst gestern Abend etwas gegessen, seit dem Zusammenbruch, oder?" Sie nickte. "Dann ist es normal, ihre Organe mussten sich erst von den Schüben erholen!", erklärte Snape. Caitlin, wie auch die Medihexe atmeten auf. "Morgen geht es Ihnen besser, Miss Hawk! Aber Sie könnten schon heute etwas frische Luft vertragen!", bemerkte Snape gerade als Lupin die Krankenstation betrat. Er grinste und nach einem "Hallo!", erklärte er lächelnd: "Ich würde mich gern als Spaziergänger zur Verfügung stellen!" Caitlin sah Snape und die Medihexe an. "Das ist eine gute Idee, wenn Madam Pomfrey es erlaubt!", murmelte Snape und erhob sich. Caitlin lächelte die Medihexe hoffnungsvoll an. "Also gut, aber überanstrengen Sie sich nicht!", bat sie. Caitlin strahlte. "Na dann, zieh dir etwas Warmes an. Ich warte draußen.----Keine Angst Poppy, nur ein Stück, bis zur nächsten Bank!", flüsterte Lupin lachend. "Ach Junge!", seufzte Madam Pomfrey lächelnd.

"Was machst du hier, Remus?", fragte Caitlin. "Ich wollte dich besuchen!" Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. "Also gut, ich war bei Albus!", erklärte er dann. "Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich Harry gesagt habe, dass du nur in der Nähe warst!" "Hast du ihm gesagt, dass ich dich darum gebeten habe?" Er nickte. "Aber Albus sagte auch, dass du Harry nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast, über Cho Chang!", bemerkte er. Caitlin sah ihn gequält an. "Ich weiß, dass du ihm nicht wehtun willst!" "Weil ich ihn gern habe? Sag nur nicht, das sieht man mir an, das hat Dumbledore schon getan!" Lupin lachte. "Man sieht dir viel mehr an!", flüsterte er. "Du hast Harry nicht nur gern, du liebst ihn!" Nun sah Caitlin ihn entsetzt an. "Wie...wie kommst du darauf?" "Man riskiert nicht sein Leben, für jemanden, den man nur mag!", stellte er fest. "Ich...dann müsste ich Draco ja auch lieben, aber wir sind nur Freunde!" "Wieso Draco?" "Ich habe ihn vor dir beschützt? Und damals wusste ich nicht, dass du es warst!", erklärte Caitlin. "Er ist nun mal dein bester Freund, du verbringst viel Zeit mit ihm. Deshalb hast du ihn beschützt, weil du ihn nicht verlieren wolltest, deinen besten Freund." "Aber..." "Du verrätst dich!", kam eine Stimme, aus einem der Büsche. "Draco! Lauscht du etwa?", er grinste. "Nein, ja... ich habe Remus gehört, aber bei dir musste ich dann gucken!" "Was meinst du mit, ich verrate mich?", fragte Caitlin lächelnd. "Du streitest alles ab, weil du Angst hast, dich zu verraten. Denn es ist so, du liebst Harry nun mal. Ach Cat, du kannst es doch zugeben.", murmelte Draco. "Und du bist die Einzige, die ihn liebt, ohne zu wissen, warum er berühmt ist, oder?" Caitlin nickte. "Es hat mit Voldemort zu tun!" Draco lachte laut auf. "Ich gebe dir ein Buch, da kannst du es nachlesen, damit du es wenigstens weißt, auch wenn es dich nicht interessiert.", rief er.

Sie schlenderten zu dritt übers Gelände, nur wenige Schüler trauten sich hinaus, es war ihnen zu kalt. Zum Abendessen kehrte Caitlin zurück auf die Krankenstation, sie verbrachte die Nacht dort als einziger Patient.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen angenehm ruhig, bis Caitlin eine Woche vor ihrem Geburtstag im April, ihren ganzen Mut zusammenkratzen musste, um den Direktor um etwas zu bitten. "Sie wollen ihre Mutter nach Hogwarts einladen? Aber sie ist doch ein Muggel?" "Ich weiß, dass eine Muggelsperre auf Hogwarts liegt, Sir!", erklärte Caitlin nervös. "Aber ich habe einen Trank gefunden, der es ihr für ungefähr sechsunddreißig Stunden ermöglicht Magie wahrzunehmen, und die Sperre zu überwinden." Dumbledore sah Caitlin verblüfft an. "Woher haben Sie den Trank?" "Ich habe ihn in einem alten Buch gefunden!", erklärte sie. "Und Sie trauen sich wirklich zu, den Trank zu brauen?", fragte der Direktor ernst. Caitlin nickte. "Also gut, ich gebe Ihnen die Erlaubnis, benutzen Sie das Schullabor. Brauchen Sie noch Zutaten?" "Nein, ich habe alles, oder kann es von Freunden bekommen!" "Dann teilen Sie die freudige Nachricht ihrer Mutter mit!", schlug Dumbledore vor. "Ich gebe Professor Snape Bescheid, dass Sie das Labor benutzen dürfen."

"Cat!", rief jemand nach ihr. "Draco?" Er kam auf sie zu. "Kann ich mit dir reden?" "Klar, wo?" Draco führte Caitlin in sein Zimmer. "Die Anderen sind unterwegs.", murmelte er und schloss die Tür. "Ein Geheimniszauber!", erklärte Draco, als er Caitlins Blick spürte, während er den Zauber auf die Tür legte.

Draco setzte sich bedrückt zu ihr. "Was ist los?", fragte Caitlin sanft, er sah sie an. "Bitte erschreck nicht, ich konnte es nicht verhindern!", flüsterte Draco. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, Caitlin wurde unruhig. Er schluckte hart und schob seinen linken Ärmel hoch. Caitlin sprang entsetzt auf, fassungslos starrte sie auf seinen Arm, auf das dunkle Mal. Sie sah Draco in die Augen. "Ohh Draco, warum?" Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. "Ich wollte es nicht!", flüsterte er. "Ich weiß! Wann...?" "Am Wochenende, mein Vater hat mich geholt! Er hat mich direkt zu Voldemort gebracht!", stammelte Draco. Caitlin strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken. "Hast du...jemanden...getötet?", es fiel ihr unendlich schwer, den Freund danach zu fragen. Er nickte langsam. "Ich...ich wollte es wirklich nicht...es war, als wäre ich jemand anderes!" "Imperius?" "Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht hat er ja doch Macht über mich." Draco weinte leise, angewidert von sich selbst. Sie umarmte ihn tröstend. "Jetzt sind wir keine Freunde mehr, oder? Ich kann es sogar verstehen!", murmelte er, an ihrer Schulter. Sie rückte ein wenig von ihm ab. "Wir werden immer Freunde sein! Was sollst du denn für ihn tun?" "Spionieren!" "Wird er ?" "Vater sagt, nein. Es wird per Eule ablaufen!" Caitlin überlegte. "Gut, dann wird niemand es bemerken. Uns wird schon etwas einfallen, lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Draco!" "Du willst mir immer noch helfen?", fragte Draco perplex. Caitlin nickte lächelnd, gemeinsam verließen sie die Slytherinräume, doch Caitlin verabschiedete sich gleich. "Ich brauche einen Trank, und darf ins Labor!", erklärte sie. Umarmte Draco noch einmal, bevor sie an die Labortür klopfte.

Snape runzelte die Stirn, jetzt hatte er auch noch Caitlin am Hals. Gut sie konnte allein brauen, aber er wollte sein Labor behalten, ganz und unversehrt. 'Ob sie heute noch kommt?' Er sah zur Uhr, es klopfte. Leicht genervt öffnete er die Tür. "Guten Abend, Miss Hawk. Kommen Sie schon rein!" "Guten Abend, Professor. Ich hoffe, ich mache nicht zu viele Umstände!", begrüßte Caitlin ihn. Er sah sie irritiert an. Konnte sie hellsehen? "Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung!", erklärte er. "Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie Probleme haben!" Snape setzte sich wieder an sein Pult, während Caitlin sich an die Arbeit machte.

In Gedanken schnitt sie ihre Zutaten, Snape beobachtete sie. Auch wenn sie woanders zu sein schien, war sie konzentriert bei den Zutaten. Nach etwa zwei Stunden fror Caitlin den Trank ein. Snape hob die Augenbrauen, dieser Trank schien kompliziert zu sein, wenn sie einen zweiten Gang brauchte. "Darf ich morgen wiederkommen, Sir?", fragte sie. "Natürlich, Miss Hawk, sooft es nötig ist." , murmelte er. "Danke Sir, Gute Nacht!", müde verließ Caitlin das Labor.

Sie verbrachte bis zum Freitag, die Abende im Labor, bei Snape. Caitlin war ja schon immer ruhig, bei ihrem Handikap kein Wunder. Aber Snape kam es noch schlimmer vor, als jemals vorher. Sonst hatte sie wenigstens Fragen gestellt, aber nun? Sie kam, grüßte, machte ihre Arbeiten und verabschiedete sich wieder. Es war beinahe wieder so wie damals, nachdem er in ihrem Traum gewesen war. Am Freitagabend fragte er nach. "Miss Hawk? Was ist los mit Ihnen?" Caitlin schrak aus ihren Gedanken. "Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Sir?" "Sie sind nicht bei der Sache!" "Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Sie sah in den Kessel. Snape lächelte. "Nein, bisher nicht. Woran denken Sie die ganze Zeit?" Jetzt sah sie ihn für einen Augenblick entsetzt an, doch dann wurde ihr Blick unbeteiligt. "Ich...nur Gedanken!" Er glaubte ihr nicht, das sah sie in seinen Augen, doch Caitlin arbeitete weiter. Eine Stunde später verkorkte sie die Phiolen und räumte ihren Arbeitsplatz auf. "Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape! Schönes Wochenende!" "Ihnen auch, Miss Hawk!" Nachdenklich sah er ihr nach, und schüttelte den Kopf. 'Du denkst zu viel über sie nach, sie ist nicht in deinem Haus, soll sich Minerva damit rumschlagen!', dachte er.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So.....das wars mal wieder. Wenn es euch gefallen hat, ein klitzekleines Review? Auch wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, gegen konstruktive Kritik habe ich nichts einzuwenden. g

Also, dann bis zum nächsten Kap.

Noel


	8. Geheimnissvolles Geschehen

Also, endlich geht es weiter mit Cat...

Hier wieder ein dickes Dankeschön an meine Beta Berendis, sie ist klasse. x-x Knuddel x-x

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Zu meinen Reviewern:

LaraAnime: Danke...Genial? Na... deine Meinung. x-x-Sehr pessimistisch veranlagt ist-x-x

Hermine87: Danke, für dein Review und die Süßigkeiten. x-x-grins-x-x Ich denke du wirst deine Antworten in diesem Kapitel bekommen.

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:Du hast es geschafft, endlich kann ich direkt ein Review von dir beantworten. x-x-jubel-x-x Naja, es gibt nicht sehr viel von Cats Mom zu berichten, sie hat sie ja nicht wirklich getroffen. Ich hoffe ich habe mir etwas einfallen lassen, um Draco zu...damit würde ich zuviel verraten. Emotionsbolzen...? Stimmt. Ich weiß nicht...vielleicht solltest du einfach lesen? Hoffe es geht okay so.

MsLupin: Willkommen bei meiner Story, schön dass du hier bist. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir noch immer und du wirst weiter lesen.

So jetzt wünsche ich euch erstmal viel Spaß beim Lesen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

7.Geheimnisvolles Geschehen

Es war Samstag, um die Mittagszeit. Caitlin saß auf dem Bahnsteig in Hogsmeade. Sie erwartete den Zug. "Hallo Cat!" Sie fiel ihrer Mom um den Hals. "Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Kleines!", murmelte Melissa und drückte Caitlin fest an sich. Lupin beobachtete die beiden schmunzelnd. "Alles Gute zum Siebzehnten, Cat!", gratulierte auch er. "Danke Remus, und danke auch, dass du Mom abgeholt hast!" "Keine Ursache!", murmelte er verlegen. "Also los, Simon wartet bestimmt mit dem Essen auf uns!" Lupin führte sie zu seinem Haus. Sie aßen dort Makkaroni-Gratinati. Caitlins Lieblingsgericht, Makkaroni mit Erbsen, Lachs und Champignons in Käsesahnesauce. Nach dem leckeren Essen bekam Caitlin ihre ersten Geschenke. Einen dicken Wälzer über Zaubertränke, von Black, mit einer Widmung. _"Wenn du nur halb so gut bist wie dein Dad, wird es dir etwas nützen, Sirius."_ Caitlin grinste. "Danke! Vielen Dank!" Sie umarmte ihn. Von Lupin bekam sie das passende Zubehör, Zutaten, Phiolen und einiges mehr. "Für dein eigenes kleines Labor!", flüsterte er. Auch ihm fiel Caitlin um den Hals. Von ihrer Mom bekam sie ein Paar wunderschöne Ohrringe. "Die passen zu deinem Amulett, es sind Pyrop, oder auch rote Granate. Sie sollen dir Mut, Kraft und Liebe bringen." "Mom, die sind wunderschön, aber die sind doch viel zu wertvoll!" "Liebes, nichts ist wertvoller als du!" "Obwohl ich nur adoptiert bin?", fragte Caitlin gerührt. Ihre Mom nickte. "Du bist mir sehr wichtig. Du bist das Kind, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe, meine Tochter!" Sie nahm Caitlin in den Arm. "Na, das soll doch eine Geburtstagsfeier sein, oder?", fragte Black und wischte sich über die Augen. Lupin schmunzelte. Caitlin sprang kurz auf, sie kam mit einem Glas Kürbissaft zurück, gab den Inhalt einer Phiole hinein und reichte ihrer Mom das Glas. Sie schüttelte sich kurz. "Und so etwas trinkst du gerne?", fragte sie leise. "Na ja, schon. Aber bei dir hat er einen Effekt!", erklärte Caitlin. "Auf Hogwarts liegt ein Zauber, der dich vertreiben würde, aber nun müsstest du immun dagegen sein." "Ach, da war ein Zaubertrank drin? Ich spüre aber nichts!" "Das ist nicht nötig, es gibt sogar solche Gifte. Sie würden gar nicht merken, dass Sie eines zu sich nehmen.", erklärte Lupin. "Ohhh...na ja, dann könnte ich mir jetzt das Schloss ansehen, oder?" Caitlin nickte lächelnd und erhob sich. "Na dann komm! Begleitet Ihr uns?", fragte sie die Männer. "Ich komme mit, aber Remus hat einen Auftrag, für den Orden!", murmelte Black verschwörerisch. "Das ist aber schade!" Caitlin sah Lupin traurig an, er lächelte. "Ach was, du wirst dich auch ohne mich amüsieren!", erklärte er. "Ich habe Dobby etwas für eure Feier gegeben. Butterbier und solche Sachen." "Danke Remus, aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen! Ihr lasst doch schon Mom bei euch wohnen!" "Das ist uns eine Freude!", riefen Black und Lupin gleichzeitig. Alle lachten.

So machten sie sich zu dritt auf den Weg. Ein Spaziergang zum Schloss, während Lupin abreisen musste. Melissa blieb plötzlich stehen, das Schloss war vor ihnen aufgetaucht. Caitlin beobachtete sie nervös. "Wahnsinn!", murmelte sie. "Atemberaubend, nicht?", fragte Black leise. "Ja, das ist es!" Caitlin schmunzelte erleichtert. Sie hatten kaum das Tor durchschritten, als Caitlin schon kräftig in Beschlag genommen wurde. "Mensch Cat, wo warst du denn? Wir haben dich gesucht!" Ginny umarmte sie. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Auch Ron Harry, Hermione und sogar Neville gratulierten ihr und überreichten ihre Geschenke. "Miss Hawk, bitte kommen! Folgen bitte!" Ein kleiner Hauself führte sie hinters Schloss, dort war alles für ein Picknick vorbereitet. Dobby richtete gerade noch eine Decke. "Ahh, Miss Hawk! Alles Gute!", piepste er und verbeugte sich tief. "Danke Dobby, das sieht aber toll aus." "Setzen, bitte!" Dobby reichte ihnen Teller mit Kuchen, Schüsseln mit Süßigkeiten, Butterbier und Kürbissaft, dann zog er sich zurück. Caitlin schnappte sich einen Schokofrosch, als Melissa gerade fragte. "Was war das denn?" "Ein Hauself." "Schade, dass du die Feder nicht zu Hause benutzen kannst.", murmelte sie. "Was sind Hauselfen?" Hermione bot sich an, es zu erklären, sie tat es so euphorisch. Caitlins Mom hörte lächelnd zu, während Harry seine Schokofroschkarte an Caitlin gab. "Von Dumbledore habe ich schon acht. Wen hast du?" "Godric Gryffindor!" "Hey, das ist klasse. Gryffindor zu Gryffindor.", rief Ron. "Wie geht es eigentlich, dass Sie hier sind? Sie sind doch ein Muggel.", fragte Neville. Er platzte beinahe vor Neugier. "Ein Zaubertrank, er macht mich immun gegen die Sperre." "Cool!", flüsterte er, doch dann sah er ängstlich auf. "Pro...fessor Snape?", hauchte er stotternd.

Snape ging ein Stück spazieren, die meisten Schüler befanden sich gerade in Hogsmeade, deshalb war es eher ruhig im Schloss, aber auch auf dem Gelände herrschte Stille. Ein Lachen ertönte, es zog ihn magisch an, vielleicht konnte er Punkte kassieren. Er sah um die Ecke und runzelte die Stirn. 'Natürlich, Potter und Co.', dachte er, dann fiel sein Blick aber auf die Frau bei ihnen. "Aber...!" Das wollte er nun genau wissen, und ging hinüber. Longbottom war unter ihnen, 'Angst, wie immer.' "Longbottom!", erwiderte er die nervöse Begrüßung des Jungen. "Hallo, Severus!" Black war natürlich mit von der Partie. "Guten Tag, zusammen!", murmelte Snape, bevor er sich zu Caitlin begab. "Ich dachte Ihre Mutter wäre ein Muggel.", bemerkte er flüsternd, nahe ihrem Ohr. "Wie kommt es, dass sie hier sein kann?" Caitlin grinste. "Was meinen Sie denn, woran ich die ganze letzte Woche gebraut habe?", fragte sie. "Ein Trank, der es Muggeln möglich macht Magie wahrzunehmen, zu sehen!" "Ohhh, wo haben Sie ihn entdeckt?", fragte Snape verdutzt. "Ich habe ihn in meinem Buch gefunden, da habe ich Professor Dumbledore gefragt, ob ich meine Mom zu meinem Geburtstag einladen darf!", erläuterte Caitlin. Snape sah sie an. "Ihr Geburtstag? Na, dann gratuliere ich aber.", murmelte er. Irritiert hob er den Blick, Melissa sah ihn und Caitlin entgeistert an. "Stimmt etwas nicht, Mrs. Hawk?", fragte er. Caitlin schmunzelte. "Ähmm... Mrs. Hawk stimmt nicht mehr ganz, Mom hat sich scheiden lassen! Sie heißt jetzt wieder Westminster.", erklärte sie. Snape nickte verständnisvoll. "Mögen Sie auch etwas, Professor? Vielleicht ein Butterbier?" Die anderen sahen sie entsetzt an, und noch mehr als Snape die Einladung annahm. "Auf ihr Wohl, Miss Hawk!", murmelte er einen Toast.

"Was ist los, Melissa? Sie schauen so bestürzt.", fragte Black verhalten. "Diese Ähnlichkeit." "Ja, nicht? Nur gut, dass man sie so selten zusammen sieht, sonst könnte man noch denken..." "Er ist ihr Vater? Was wissen Sie davon?", fragte Melissa. Black seufzte. "Schuldig!" "Weiß Cat es etwa?", er nickte. "Und er?" "Nein, Cat hatte noch nicht den Mut, es ihm zusagen.", erklärte er gerade, als ein Quaffel auf sie zuflog. Caitlin fing ihn geschickt auf und grinste Draco an, der ihn geworfen und sein Ziel verfehlt hatte. "Gib mir den Quaffel, Hawk!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verbarg den Quaffel hinter ihrem Rücken und sah Draco herausfordernd an. Draco erwiderte ihren Blick, er wollte sich den Quaffel schnappen, dafür umarmte er Caitlin beinahe. Er grinste und beugte sich näher zu ihr. "Happy Birthday, Cat!", flüsterte er sanft. Sie feixte, als er sich für einen Augeblick zurückzog. "Gib mir schon den Quaffel!", bat er lauter. Er versuchte sein Glück erneut, wieder nutzte er diesen Augenblick, für ein paar Worte. "Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, du bekommst es per Post, heute Abend." Er sah erstaunt auf seine Hand. Caitlin hatte ihm ein Butterbier gereicht, Draco ließ es unauffällig in seinem Ärmel verschwinden, bevor er von ihr abrückte. Caitlin hielt ihm schließlich den Quaffel entgegen und Draco verschwand.

"Was war denn jetzt los?", fragte Melissa verdattert. "Seid Ihr keine Freunde mehr?" "Doch sind sie, aber Slytherins hassen Gryffindor. Deshalb benehmen sie sich wie Feinde, wenn jemand Uneingeweihtes in der Nähe ist.", erklärte Ginny. "Das ist auch gut so...", flüsterte Harry. "Wer weiß, was sie Cat tun würden, wenn es rauskäme." "Aber für euch ist es okay?" "Na ja, am Anfang waren wir schockiert, aber es ist ihre Sache!", murmelte Ron.

Snape verabschiedete sich bald wieder und so feierten sie alleine weiter. Erst als es dämmerte, brachen sie auf.

Caitlin führte ihre Mom noch ein wenig durchs Schloss, sie zeigte ihr ein paar Klassenzimmer und die große Halle, sie stellte sie McGonagall vor. Wobei Caitlin verlegen errötete, da die Professorin sie in den höchsten Tönen lobte. Doch ihre Mom lächelte selig, als sie wieder ins Freie traten. "Es ist wirklich toll hier, die Bilder, die Treppe und du hast nette Lehrer." Melissa war überwältigt. Sie hakte sich bei Black ein, er wollte sie zurück begleiten. "Gute Nacht, Cat.", verabschiedeten sie sich. "Wann sehen wir uns morgen?", fragte Caitlin noch. "Komm einfach vorbei, wenn du wach bist, dann könnt ihr zusammen frühstücken!", schlug Black vor. "Ja, und danach machen wir einen Spaziergang, vielleicht können wir noch irgendwo essen, bevor der Zug geht.", erklärte Melissa.

Caitlin kam vom Abendessen zurück und wollte ihre letzten Geschenke aufräumen, als sie den Vogel auf ihrem Bett bemerkte. Ein Falke! 'Ja du bist aber ein Hübscher!', dachte sie und löste das Päckchen von seinem Bein, er trank etwas aus ihrem Glas und flog durch das offene Fenster hinaus. Caitlin öffnete das Päckchen behutsam und schnappte nach Luft. Sie sprang auf und verließ hastig den Gryffindorturm. Sie lief in die Kerker, wo sie an eine Wand klopfte. "Hi, ich müsste dringend mit Draco Malfoy sprechen!", erklärte sie, als ein Junge die geheime Tür öffnete. Caitlin musste nur einen Augenblick warten, bis Draco vor ihr stand. Sie hielt ihm das Päckchen entgegen. "Das kann ich nicht annehmen!" "Gefällt es dir nicht?" "Das ist es nicht, es ist viel zu teuer, das bin ich nicht wert!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch, du bist es wert!" "Nein, du solltest es deiner Freundin schenken, aber nicht mir." Caitlin sah ihn ernst an. "Wieso meinst du, dass du es nicht wert bist? Du verdienst es, mehr als jeder andere. Du hast mir schon sooft das Leben gerettet, du verdienst die Kette sehr wohl!", flüsterte Draco. Caitlin sah ihn fassungslos an. "Schau mal, es hat damit angefangen, dass du mir geholfen hast, meine normale Gesichtsfarbe zu bekommen, dann sind wir Tanzpartner geworden, Freunde. Du hast mich vor dem Werwolf beschützt, den Schnitt geheilt und erst letzte Woche hast du mir einen Sinn gegeben, zu leben. Wenn du nicht meine Freundin wärst und sogar nach dem...", er legte seine Hand auf das Mal. "... meine Freundin geblieben wärst. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte! Du verdienst sie!", beteuerte er leise. Caitlin sah ihm gerührt in die Augen, sie umarmte ihn. "Okay!" "Du nimmst sie an- Ich habe sie verkürzen lassen, so das du sie und dein Amulett tragen kannst. Es ist ein Dendriten-Achat, er soll dir Kraft und Ausdauer geben.", erklärte Draco. Er nahm die silberne Kette mit dem Stein aus dem Kästchen und legte sie Caitlin um. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. "Danke, ich finde dein Geschenk wunderschön."

Caitlin saß mit ihrer Mom und Black im DREI BESEN, beim Mittagessen, als Snape das Gasthaus betrat. Melissa winkte ihn herüber und er setzte sich erfreut zu ihnen. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, als ihre Mom sich plötzlich befangen umsah. "Also ich weiß nicht, aber ich habe plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ich irgendetwas in London erledigen muss.", murmelte sie. "Der Trank lässt nach.", stellte Snape ruhig fest. Caitlin nickte. "Ich habe noch eine Phiole, weil ich nicht genau wusste, wie lange die Wirkung anhält." Sie reichte ihrer Mom das Fläschchen. "Wenn es zu schlimm wird, das Gefühl, kannst du ihn trinken, bevor du einfach wegläufst.", erklärte sie, als ein Ruf sie aufschreckte. "Ich habe dich nicht weggeschickt? Du bist weggelaufen, aber...aber...Cat!" Erst jetzt entdeckte sie Harry, er saß mit Cho an einem der hinteren Tische und war jetzt aufgesprungen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen entdeckte er Caitlin. "Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt? Du hast mich beschützt...und niemand anderer!", warf er ihr grantig vor. "Harry, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen!" "Aber das hast du, ich dachte wir wären Freunde. Ich habe dir vertraut, und gedacht du vertraust mir auch!". Er sah Snape an, und wechselte in die Gebärdensprache. "Ich habe ihm nie gesagt, dass er dein Dad ist, obwohl ich es oft hätte tun können!" Harry drehte sich um und lief hinaus. Caitlin wollte ihm folgen, doch ihre Mom hielt sie auf. "Caitlin Sevina Hawk, warte!", rief sie. "Mom, ich muss ihm nach! Ich muss es erklären!"

Caitlin lief Harry nach, Melissa folgte ihr langsamer, unvermittelt hallte ein Schrei zu ihnen herüber. Sie sahen fassungslos auf das Geschehen vor sich. "Harry!" Caitlin wand sich zu ihrer Mom. "Geh zurück ins Gasthaus, Mom! Sag dem Professor, dass wir Hilfe brauchen. Sag ihm, Todesser sind hier, merk dir das Todesser, okay?" Melissa nickte. "Und...was machst du?" Caitlin sah sie betrübt an. "Ich muss Harry helfen!", schon rannte sie den Hügel hinauf.

Harry war in Gedanken losgerannt, wie vom Donner gerührt sah er sich um, sie hatten ihn eingekesselt. 'Todesser!', dachte er und zog seinen Zauberstab, er erledigte Drei von ihnen, und rannte durch diese Lücke davon. Doch die Todesser trieben ihn in Richtung Wald.

Harry war schon weit gekommen, da lagen drei seiner Opfer. Sie rührten sich, erschrocken suchte Caitlin nach ihrem Zauberstab. Entsetzen machte sich in ihr breit, der Zauberstab war weg, verschwunden. Irritiert suchte sie noch einmal ihre Taschen ab, aber er war nicht da, hinter ihr knackte ein Ast. Sie fuhr herum und sah sich fünf Todessern gegenüber, sie hob ihre Hand, betete. Es funktionierte nicht immer, sie brauchte noch viel Übung, aber diesmal musste es unbedingt klappen, rote Strahlen schossen auf sie zu und prallten an einem unsichtbaren Schild ab. Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf und sie griff ihrerseits an, Schockzauber prasselten auf ihre Gegner nieder, einer nach dem Anderen ging zu Boden.

Die Tür zum Schankraum flog krachend auf, außer Atem blieb Melissa vor dem Tisch stehen. Sie sah die beiden Männer flehend an. "Sie...brauchen...Hilfe...Harry und Cat...sie ...sie sind hier...Todesser!", stammelte sie atemlos. Snape war nur eine Millisekunde vor Black auf den Beinen. Doch nun erstarrte er. Sein Blick lag auf einem Zauberstab, er lag verloren auf Caitlins Stuhl. 'Wie soll sie sich wehren, ohne ihn?'überlegte er und schob den Zauberstab in seinen Umhang. Dann rannte er hinter Black in Richtung Hogwarts. Erst am Fuße des Hügels wurde er aufmerksam auf Caitlin, die oben verbissen kämpfte.Sie hatte den fünften Todesser erledigt und rannte jetzt zum Wald.

"Sie kann Handmagie?", fragte Black erstaunt. Snape nickte. "Hatte ich ganz vergessen!", rief er im Rennen. Plötzlich stockte er, Snape konnte ihre Anwesenheit spüren. Sie befanden sich außerhalb der Appariergrenze, das würde bedeuten... Seine Ahnung war richtig, um sie herum erschienen mindestens zwanzig düstere Gestalten in ihren schwarzen Roben. Der erste Fluch kam erwartet. Snape zog Black zu Boden, er legte einen Zauber auf ihn. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es funktioniert, aber das müsste dich vor dem Cruciatus schützen.", flüsterte er. Doch sich selbst konnte er nicht mehr verzaubern, den ersten Cruciatus spürte er kaum, zu sehr war er es gewohnt. Es blieb aber nicht bei einem Fluch, als die Todesser bemerkten, das sie Black nicht anhaben konnten, konzentrierten sie sich auf Snape. Schmerzen durchzogen ihn, aber er schrie nicht, den Gefallen würde er ihnen nicht tun. Blut lief ihm übers Gesicht. Black sah ihn verwirrt an, zückte seinen Zauberstab und schickte den ersten Fluch. Er war nicht zimperlich, und benutzte die verbotenen Flüche. Schließlich ging es um sein Leben und nicht nur um seines. Severus hatte ihn beschützt und Harry brauchte Hilfe, wie Caitlin wahrscheinlich auch. Der grüne Strahl traf sein Ziel und der erste Todesser fiel mit leerem Blick zu Boden. Als mancher Todesser erkannte, was geschah, verschwanden sie hastig mit einem Ploppen. Die Verbliebenen erledigte Black mit Leichtigkeit. Sie liefen weiter, auf den Wald zu, Black stützte Snape. Ein grünes Licht erhellte den Wald, als sie ihn endlich betraten.

Caitlin rannte in den Wald, sie ahnte wo sie Harry finden würde, die kleine Lichtung war nicht weit. Er stand Voldemort ganz allein gegenüber. Verwundert entdeckte Caitlin einige Todesser auf dem Boden, sie sahen mit leerem Blick gen Himmel. Auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung trat einer von ihnen aus dem Wald, und wurde von einem grünen Strahl zu Boden gestreckt. Verblüfft kniff Caitlin die Augen zu. Da erledigte jemand die Todesser für sie und Harry. Sie konnte niemanden im Unterholz entdecken, nur ein Rascheln deutete an, das jemand in der Nähe war.

"Wer ist dein Helfer? Wer hat meine Diener getötet?", fragte Voldemort Harry mit vor Kälte klirrender Stimme. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich war es nicht!", stellte er fest. 'Aber wer dann?'überlegte Caitlin. Sie schritt auf Harry zu, Voldemort sah sie erstaunt an. "Du schon wieder?", fragte er verwirrt. "Cat, lauf weg, bring dich in Sicherheit!", rief Harry panisch. Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bleibe bei dir!", erklärte sie fest. Voldemort schickte während dieser Ablenkung einen Fluch auf Harry. Doch er traf nicht ihn, sondern Caitlin, die sich schützend vor ihn gestellt hatte. "Harry, du musst ihn erledigen, sonst kommen wir hier nicht mehr raus! Bitte Harry, du schaffst es. Ich kann nicht alle Flüche abblocken, aber ich verschaffe dir etwas Zeit!" Sie blockte genau sieben Flüche ab, bevor sie der erste traf. Sie krümmte sich. "Cat!", rief Harry entsetzt, sie grinste schief. "Ich bin okay, du musst ihn töten, Harry!" Auch der nächste Fluch traf Caitlin und der Nächste auch.Sie wimmerte leise auf, als die Schmerzen durch ihren Körper zogen,Caitlin sah Harry flehend an, er nickte leicht. Sie fing die für Harry bestimmten Cruciatusflüche ab, bevor sie auch nur in seine Nähe kamen. Harry konnte tief in sich seine Kräfte sammeln, die er für seinen größten Fluch brauchte.

Caitlin sank erschöpft und blutend auf die Knie, als sie Harry den Avada Kedavra aussprechen hörte. Doch dann erstarrte sie, Voldemort hatte ebenfalls einen Fluch gesprochen, um sie zu vernichten, doch diesmal traf er Harry. Das Licht der beiden Flüche stieß bis in die letzten Schatten des Waldes vor. Caitlin beobachtete verstört was geschah, sie konnte nur noch Harrys leblosen Körper auffangen. Langsam ließ sie ihn auf den Boden gleiten, wimmernd saß sie neben ihm, nicht begreifend, wie es geschehen konnte. Sie weinte innerlich schreiend, bis ein Knacken sie herumfahren ließ.

Black zog Snape hinter sich her, als er schlagartig stehen blieb. Diese Szene, würde sich für immer in sein Herz gebrannt haben, Caitlin fing Harrys leblosen Körper auf. Sie drückte ihn an sich und sank wieder auf die Knie, langsam glitt Harry zu Boden, sie wimmerte. 'Das darf nicht sein, nein! Nein!' Black machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, ein Ast brach unter seinem Fuß. Caitlin fuhr herum, schmerzvoll das Gesicht verzogen.

Black ließ Snape auf einen Baumstumpf sinken und setzte sich niedergeschlagen daneben, dieser Anblick hatte ihm seine letzte Kraft geraubt. "Bist du okay, Cat?", fragte er sanft. Durcheinander nickte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie sahen entsetzt zu Voldemort, da unvermittelt ein Geräusch von ihm ausging. Black schrie leise auf, als aus Voldemorts Arm ein grüner Nebel aufstieg. Caitlin sah ihm verständnislos nach. Er bildete am Himmel einen Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand. Das dunkle Mal, doch Voldemort selbst rührte sich nicht, starrte nur mit leerem Blick gen Himmel.

Snape begann mit einem Male zu schreien, dass Caitlin heftig zusammenzuckte. Er umklammerte seinen linken Arm. "Severus, was ist los?" "Ich brenne, ich verbrenne!", stöhnte er. 'Dad!' Caitlin eilte an seine Seite, sanft löste sie seine Hand von dem Mal und legte ihre eigene darauf. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie es tat. Doch es schien das Richtige zu sein, Snape entspannte sich. Caitlin hielt seinen Arm, bis er sich aufbäumte und sie seinen Schmerz in sich selbst verspürte, da ließ sie los. Snape sank ohnmächtig in sich zusammen, sie strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Black beunruhigt. "Er ist nur ohnmächtig.", erklärte sie, als schlagartig um sie herum panische Schreie widerhallten.

"Was ist hier nur los?" Black sah sich angespannt um. Caitlin horchte auf, sie verschwand mit einem Ploppen.

Snape kam langsam zu sich, er entdeckte Black bei Harry. Er versuchte wohl einen Puls zu finden, doch er sank in sich zusammen. "Nein, Harry nein!", schluchzte er auf. "Ist er...ist er...tot?", fragte Snape behutsam. Black nickte nur, er sah sich um. "Wo ist Miss Hawk?" "Appariert.", murmelte Black gerade, als Caitlin mit jemanden am Arm vor ihnen auftauchte.

Caitlin apparierte, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen, sie hatte die Stimme gehört, das musste Draco gewesen sein. Sie suchte nach ihmüberall lagen Todesser. Sie schrieen vor Schmerzen, einer nach dem Anderen verstummte schließlich, sie starben. Dort, da leuchtete blondes Haar. Caitlin drehte den Körper um, und atmete erleichtert auf. Es war nicht Draco, sein Vater lag hier tot vor ihr. 'Wo kann er nur sein?' Caitlin apparierte ein weiteres Mal, sie landete neben einer gekrümmt am Boden liegenden Gestalt in Todesserrobe. Er lebte noch, stöhnte und wälzte sich auf den Rücken. Sie sah ihn überrascht an, packte ihn am Arm und apparierte zurück zur Lichtung.

"Es tut so weh, Cat!", klagte er. Sie sah auf ihn herab, schob seinen Ärmel hinauf und handelte, wie zuvor bei Snape. "Er ist ein Todesser? Aber er ist noch ein Kind.", stöhnte Black auf. "Was ist hier eigentlich los?", wollte er dann wissen. "Sie sterben, die Todesser sterben. Alle die dieses Mal tragen scheinen innerlich zu verbrennen. Die ihm am nächsten Standen trifft es zuerst!" "Mein Dad?", fragte Draco. "Ich habe ihn gesehen, er war schon tot.", erklärte Caitlin. Draco starrte auf ihren Arm. Dort erschien das Mal, doch es verblasste gleich darauf wieder, sie ließ seinen Arm los. "Es ist weg, du hast es weggemacht.", stellte er fest.

Caitlin stand auf, sie ging betrübt zu Harry. "Wenigstens zwei von Euch konnte ich beschützen, Harry." Sie fiel weinend auf die Knie, schluchzte auf. Caitlin zog Harry in ihre Arme, Draco beobachtete sie fassungslos. "Er ist tot? Ich dachte er schafft es, vor allem als Cat auftauchte. Ich konnte Voldemort nicht angreifen. Ich konnte nur die anderen für Harry außer Gefecht setzen.", flüsterte er. "Du hast für ihn die Flüche abgefangen, und ich bin einfach gegangen. Ich hatte etwas gehört und wollte sie ablenken, ein weiterer Fehler. Und du rettest mich schon wieder. Das habe ich nicht verdient. Harry hat es nicht verdient zu sterben, es tut mir so leid!" Draco drückte Caitlin die Schulter, und sank kurz zusammen. "Wow, was war das? Hast du mir Energie geklaut?", fragte er verwundert.

Snape hob ruckartig den Kopf. "Versuchen Sie es! Versuchen Sie Harry zu helfen!", flüsterte er. Sie sahen ihn an, als wenn er verrückt geworden wäre. "Sie können es. Wenn ihr Körper sich Energie klaut, hat das einen Grund!", erklärte er. Caitlin sah ihn entsetzt an. "Aber er ist tot!" "Sie tragen ein Amulett!" Sie griff danach. "Ich kenne es aus alten Büchern. Ich habe mich schon vorher gefragt, ob es sein könnte... Es ist ein Druidenstein, nur ein Druide kann ihn tragen. Einem anderen verbrennt er die Haut. Ein Druidenstein stärkt die Mächte, die in einem Druiden stecken. Also, versuchen Sie es! Bitte!" Snape sah sie ruhig an.

Caitlin hielt Harry noch immer im Arm, sie zog ihn an sich und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als Harrys Tod rückgängig zumachen. Sie hörte die anderen scharf einatmen, doch sie ignorierte es.

Draco setzte sich zu Snape, sie beobachteten Caitlin. Als sie plötzlich zu leuchten begann, holte er tief Luft, wie auch die beiden Männer. Sie leuchtete nicht selbst, nur eine Art Hülle um sie herum.

Snape studierte sie intensiv, als das Leuchten sich etwas abschwächte, motivierte er sie. "Ich glaube an Sie, Miss Hawk!", rief er. Black nickte. "Du schaffst es, Cat!" Draco sagte zuerst nichts, er dachte intensiv nach. 'Harry hat es nicht verdient zu sterben, nur Cat kann ihm helfen!', was er dann auch laut aussprach. "Wenn jemand helfen kann, dann du, Cat!"

Caitlin weinte, das was Snape da sagte irritierte sie schon. Doch die drei wollten daran glauben, deshalb wollte sie es wirklich versuchen. Sie drückte Harry fest an sich. 'Harry! Warum nur? Ich konnte dir nie sagen, was ich wirklich empfinde. Du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen!' Sie dachte nachüber ihre Gefühle für ihn, als sie plötzlich etwas spürte. Das war nicht ihr Herzschlag, sie rückte ein wenig von ihm ab und fühlte nach seinem Puls. Sein Herz schlug wieder. Erstaunen und Freude machten sich in ihr breit. 'Harry!', rief sie in ihren Gedanken. Er atmete tief ein. "Ja, ich bin hier.", murmelte er. Caitlin umarmte ihn. "He, du erdrückst mich noch!", rief er leise. "Oh, tut mir leid, Harry. Ich bin nur so froh." "Harry..." Sein Pate klopfte ihm kräftig auf die Schultern, nachdem er Harry auf die Füße gezogen hatte. Caitlin saß lächelnd auf dem Boden, sie sah ihnen mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht zu. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch sie konnte nicht, es war als hielte sie etwas fest. 'Was...was...passiert hier?', dachte sie panisch.

Sie hob die Hände ein wenig an, sie war mit dem Waldboden verbunden. Aus ihrer rechten Hand strömte eine schwarze Substanz, während ihr Linke eine Silberne aufzusaugen schien. 'Was ist das?' Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, die vier Männer betrachteten sie neugierig. Snape lächelte. "Ich glaube, Sie reinigen sich." 'Ich glaube, jetzt wird er wirklich verrückt.', dachte sie. Er schmunzelte. "Ich bin bei klarem Verstand.", sie sah ihn entgeistert an. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Wald Sie reinigt. Das Schwarze ist verunreinigtes Material und Silbern ist rein. Sie haben bei der Heilung von Harry, eine Menge Substanz aufgenommen, und ihre Energie dafür gegeben. Sie sind eine Druidin, die Natur ist Ihr Heim!", erklärte Snape. Noch immer flossen die Substanzen. 'Okay, das ist nichts Neues. Meine Großmutter war Druidin. Aber dass ich Tote zurückholen kann, ist mir neu.'

Snape stöhnte plötzlich auf und krümmte sich. 'Was ist?' "Cruciatus.", murmelte Black, ob Caitlins fragenden Blickes erklärte er, "Severus hat die Flüche abbekommen. Er kennt einen Schutzzauber, denn hat er über mich ausgesprochen." Snape stöhnte abermals. Endlich konnte Caitlin sich vom Boden lösen, sie eilte zu ihm. 'Jetzt bin ich für dich da, Dad.' Sie nahm ihn in den Arm. Er versteifte sich. "Dad?", fragte er. 'Kann man mich etwa hören?' "Wir hören deine Gedanken." "Seit wann?", fragte Caitlin perplex. "Seit Harry zurück ist.", erklärte Draco. "Könnte mal jemand auf meine Frage antworten?", rief Snape gereizt. "Hast du das etwa erst jetzt mitbekommen, Severus? Du hast doch den Streit im DREI BESEN gehört, zwischen Harry und Cat?" "Ich...habe nicht darauf geachtet, ging mich nichts an." "Du hast nicht darauf geachtet?", rief Black. "Also, Harry meinte glaube ich..." Black dachte scharf nach. "Ich habe ihm nie gesagt, dass er dein Dad ist, obwohl ich es öfter hätte tun können. Von mir hat er da jedenfalls nicht gesprochen.", bemerkte er. Snape sah ihn über Caitlins Schulter an, er zitterte. "Hast du wenigstens gehört, wie ihre Mom sie genannt hat?" "Caitlin Sevina Hawk?" 'Meine Mutter gab mir den Namen, bevor sie starb.', dachte Caitlin. "Aber wie kommst du gerade auf mich?", fragte Snape leise. "Blutsbandezauber." "Aber den lernst du doch erst im nächsten Monat, laut Lehrplan." "Sie hat ihn bei mir und Hermione gesehen und dann selbst probiert. Sie war total durcheinander und ist auf den Astronomieturm gestiegen. Ich bin ihr gefolgt. Sie haben uns gefunden, Sir.", erzählte Harry. "Und ihr habt bestimmt keinen Fehler gemacht...? Nein. Caitlin ist selbst in Gedanken noch konzentriert."überlegte Snape laut. "Draco!" "Was?", fragte der Angesprochene. "Nein, du warst in meinen Gedanken, beim Brauen. Ich hatte überlegt, wie ich dich bei den Todessern rausholen könnte.", erklärte Caitlin. Es gefiel ihr zwar, dass man ihre Gedanken hören konnte, doch nicht bei jedem Gedanken. "Gut, wenn Sie nicht glauben wollen, Professor. Eine Frage, vielleicht zeigt sie, dass ich wirklich Ihre Tochter bin." Caitlin zog sich ein wenig zurück. "Kennen Sie eine Felicitas Sherman?" "Fili?", fragte Snape. "Sie hasste den Namen.", murmelte Black. "Ja, ich kenne sie, wir waren wie du und Draco, doch unsere Freundschaft war nicht stark genug." Caitlin sah Draco an. "Also doch seine Geschichte." Er nickte. "Wir waren für kurze Zeit ein Paar, nach dem Abschluss." "Wieso habt ihr euch getrennt?", fragte Caitlin traurig. "Ich hatte Angst um sie, ich war ein Todesser. Ich konnte sie nicht schützen. Ich habe sie gebeten zu gehen.", flüsterte Snape betrübt. "Sie war meine Mom!" Er sank in sich zusammen und drückte Caitlin an sich. "Felicitas ist tot? Ich habe es nicht gewusst." Er zitterte wieder stärker, und sie hielt ihn fest, ihren Dad. Wieder begann sie zu schimmern, Snape wurde ruhiger, er begann zu schluchzen. "Ich habe es nicht gewusst, wenn ich es nur gewusst hätte.", stammelte er. "Schhh...ich weiß." Caitlin strich ihm tröstend über den Nacken. "Jetzt lasse ich mich schon von meiner Tochter trösten, ich bin wirklich ein Schwächling.", stieß er hervor. "Dad! Du kannst nun mal nicht immer stark sein. Heute bin ich es für dich." Sie hielt ihn fester. "Was tust du mit mir?" "Ich helfe nur." Sie leuchtete hell auf. "Sie heilt deine verwundete Seele, Severus!" "Albus!"

Der Direktor war leise herangekommen. "Miss Hawk, Sie tragen große Macht in sich, aber auch große Verantwortung!", begann Dumbledore. "Sie sind die letzte der Druiden, das hatte den Tod ihrer Mutter bedeutet. Voldemort wollte die Macht der Druiden vernichten, doch er wusste nicht, dass Sie überlebten." "Warum kommen Sie erst jetzt damit raus, Albus?", fragte Black ruhig. "Jetzt ist er fort, ich wollte Miss Hawk nicht in Gefahr bringen, mit diesem Wissen. Solange er nicht von ihr erfuhr, war sie in Sicherheit." "Sie wussten, wer ihre Mutter war, wussten Sie auch..." "Das Sie der Vater sind, Severus?" Dumbledore sah ihn an. "Ja, ich wusste es. Und wenn Sie gefragt hätten, hätte ich es nicht verschwiegen. Ebenso wie Remus und Sirius...ich meine Simon." "Aber, wieso sollte ich fragen?" Snape sah sie funkelnd an. Caitlin hatte sich von ihm gelöst und setzte sich zu Harry und Draco. "Er hat ja recht, er sah nicht, was wir sehen können. Sie stehen ja nie gemeinsam vor einem Spiegel.", murmelte Black. "Sie haben die gleichen Augen.", flüsterte Draco. "Cat kann auch jede Menge Kälte in ihren Blick legen. Ich habe es abbekommen, im zweiten Jahr." "Auch sonst sehen Sie sich sehr ähnlich.", bestätigte Dumbledore. "Warum sind Sie eigentlich hier?", fragte Caitlin sich. "Wir sahen...Moment mal... Sie haben ja eine eigene Stimme. Sie äußern Ihre Gedanken?", fragte er verblüfft. "Ja, ich muss jetzt wohl aufpassen, was ich denke."

"Wir sahen das dunkle Mal. Wir haben uns beraten, was zu tun sei, als man Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley fand. Sie waren Flüchen ausgesetzt worden, um zu erfahren, wo Sie sind, Mr. Potter. Sie erzählten uns von den Angreifern, also beschlossen wir, uns vorsichtig umzusehen. Jetzt sind wir hier.", erläuterte der Direktor. "Geht es Hermione und Ron gut?", fragte Harry leise. "Sie befinden sich auf der Krankenstation, die Nachwirkungen werden sie heute Nacht quälen, aber es geht ihnen gut.", erklärte Tonks. Sie hatte die Szene stumm beobachtet. "Geht es Ihnen allen gut- Dann sollten wir vielleicht zurückgehen." Caitlin saß etwas ungewöhnlich auf dem Baumstamm, sie versuchte ihre Reinigung zu verbergen. "Ist ziemlich heftig gewesen, Ihr Dad, oder?", fragte Dumbledore gedämpft. "Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn Sie soweit sind!" Er wand sich um. "Mr. Malfoy, was ich zu Ihnen noch sagen wollte..." Draco zog den Kopf ein. "Ich bin stolz auf Sie! Das Sie widerstanden haben, erforderte eine Menge Stärke." Draco wurde tatsächlich rot. "Ach, Sir! Das verdanke ich eigentlich nur Cat. Sie wollte weiter meine Freundin sein, obwohl ich das Mal trug.", murmelte er verlegen. Harry und Caitlin grinsten ihn an, sie stand auf und zog die Jungen auf die Füße. "Ich bin müde, lasst uns gehen." Ein Gähnen unterstrich ihre Worte.

Caitlin folgte den anderen langsam, sie fühlte sich total ausgelaugt. Als sie den Wald verließen stolperte sie über eine Wurzel, ihr Dad fing sie auf. "Hoppla!", er legte sachte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und hielt sie so sicher. "Sie werden die Nacht ebenfalls auf der Krankenstation verbringen, zur Sicherheit.", erklärte Dumbledore und führte sie direkt zu Madam Pomfrey.

Caitlin schlief sofort ein, als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte so erschöpft war sie. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde sie geweckt. Hermione wälzte sich stöhnend im Bett, Caitlin schlich zu ihr und half ihr so gut es ging über den Schub des Cruciatus hinweg. Harry kümmerte sich indes um Ron, der nur wenig später aufwachte und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Zwei Schübe mussten sie durchstehen, dann schliefen sie ruhig. So fanden auch Harry und Caitlin Schlaf, derweil Draco schon lange vor sich hin schnarchte.

Ihr Dad saß bei ihr, als sie aufwachte. "Endlich, wir dachten schon, du willst gar nicht mehr aufwachen. Du hast zwei volle Tage durchgeschlafen. Deine Mom hat nochmal reingeschaut, bevor sie am Montag abgereist ist. Ich habe sie sicher nach London gebracht, sie fand das Apparieren lustig.", bemerkte er. "Zwei Tage?"überlegte sie verschlafen. "Es war wohl etwas viel für dich." Snape sah sie besorgt an. "Hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang, wenn du dich gut genug fühlst?"

Sie gingen ein Stück, Snape erzählte Caitlin von ihrer Mom, wie sie zusammenfanden. "Strafarbeiten in Zaubertränke?", fragte Caitlin lachend. "Ja, nur uns hat leider niemand verstanden." "Hast du Draco und mir deshalb geholfen?" Er nickte. "Ja, denn ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass jemand es für uns getan hätte. Auch wenn ihr beide nur Freunde seid, ich bin froh, dass ich euch helfen konnte.", murmelte er sanft und legte seinen Arm um sie. "Eine Tochter und noch dazu eine hübsche und kluge.", seufzte er. "Bist du nicht enttäuscht? Ich bin eine Gryffindor." "War deine Mom auch. Nein, warum sollte ich enttäuscht sein? Gryffindors sind stark, da kann man stolz sein. Aber der Hut hat mir etwas erzählt, er wusste nicht, wohin mit dir, du vereinst alle vier Häuser in deinem Herzen." Snape lächelte auf sie hinunter. "Was ich sagen wollte, Albus ...ähmm...Professor Dumbledore hat mich darauf hingewiesen. Er fragte mich, ob ich jetzt Dad bin, oder Professor?" "Kannst du nicht beides sein? Professor im Unterricht und Dad in der anderen Zeit?", fragte Caitlin verwundert. "Kannst du das denn trennen? Ich meine, wenn ich Punkte abziehe, wirst du nicht sauer auf mich sein?" "Nein, es ist dein Job...obwohl, du ziehst zu gerne Punkte ab.", murmelte Caitlin verschmitzt schmunzelnd.

So war es auch, keiner der Schüler ahnte auch nur, dass Snape ihr Vater sein könnte, sie hatte es nur ihren Freunden erzählt, unter dem Mantel der Verschwiegenheit. Ron, Ginny und Hermione waren zuerst entsetzt gewesen, doch dann meinten sie, dass es wohl okay sei.

"Cat!" Sie fuhr herum. Harry stand in der Tür des alten Musiksaals. "Harry? Wie hast du mich gefunden?" "Draco hat mir verraten, das du hier tanzt. Kannst du es mir für den Ball beibringen?", fragte er nervös. Als sich ein weiteres Mal die Tür öffnete und Hermione mit Ginny eintrat. "Harry?", fragte Ginny überrascht. "Ähmm...also ich habe es ihm nicht verraten.", flüsterte Hermione. "Ihr wusstet, dass sie hier tanzt, warum habt ihr nichts gesagt?", fragte Harry strafend. "Ähmm...sie stehen unter einem Flucheid." "Ohhh..." "Wir könnten sie doch eigentlich davon befreien, oder? Jetzt weiß jeder von unserer Freundschaft, also können sie auch vom Tanzen wissen!", erklärte Draco, der gerade hereinkam.

Gesagt, getan. Ginny und Hermione wurden von dem Eid befreit und fingen sofort an, Harry alles haarklein zu berichten. Sie kamen an diesem Tag nicht dazu, irgendeinen Tanzschritt zu üben.

Am nächsten Tag kamen schon beim Frühstück einige Schüler zu Caitlin. "Wir haben gehört, dass du Harry im Tanzen unterrichtest! Kannst du es uns auch beibringen?", fragte Seamus, die anderen nickten. "Okay. Kennt ihr den alten Musiksaal? Heute Abend nach dem Essen.", schlug Caitlin vor. "Mich haben sie auch gefragt.", erklärte Draco in der Mittagspause, nachdem Caitlin ihm davon erzählt hatte. "Sollen wir es allgemein anbieten?", fragte Caitlin vorsichtig. "Wieso nicht." "Am schwarzen Brett? Wer will kann kommen?"

Am Nachmittag hing die Nachricht bereits am schwarzen Brett in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen. "**AN ALLE ABSCHLUSSSCHÜLER UND DEREN BALLPARTNER! HEUTE ABEND FINDET IM ALTEN MUSIKSAAL IM SÜDTURM EINE EINFÜHRUNG ZUM TANZKURS STATT. WENN IHR INTERESSE HABT, SCHAUT NACH DEM ESSEN VORBEI. EURE TANZLEHRER C. HAWK / GRYFFINDOR UND D. MALFOY / SLYTHERIN!**" Es herrschte Neugier vor.

An diesem Abend war der Saal mehr als nur voll, scheinbar waren alle Abschlussschüler gekommen. Caitlin sah Draco zweifelnd an. "Also, heute ist hier nur die Einführung, die Bekanntmachung. Wir, Cat und ich werden euch in den nächsten zwei Monaten das Tanzen beibringen.", begann er. "Aber, wir werden euch aufteilen müssen, so viel Andrang hätten wir nicht erwartet." Caitlin sah sich um. "Sagen wir mal, die männlichen Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs und ihre Partnerinnen, stellt euch mal hier rüber. Am Nachmittag, von Vier bis Sechs. Danach ist Abendessen. Dann die männlichen Slytherins und Gryffindors, von Sieben bis Neun, stellt euch mal da rüber!" Es blieben zwei Mädchen übrig. "Habt ihr keinen Partner?" "Doch, aber die sind schon abgegangen, im letzten Jahr. Sie kommen nur zum Ball her.", erklärte eine der Ravenclaws. "Gut, gibt es auch Jungen ohne Partnerin?" Es waren drei Jungen, die sich meldeten. Ein Slytherin, ein Ravenclaw und Harry. "Eure Partner kommen auch nur zum Ball?" Sie nickten. "Sucht euch einen Jungen aus.", bat sie die Mädchen. Caitlin runzelte die Stirn, scheinbar waren Ron und Hermione als Partner hier, sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann mit Harry tanzen. Neville braucht den Kurs nicht.", murmelte Ginny. "Bei Ron ist es umgekehrt, seine Freundin tanzt super, deshalb begleitet er Hermione.", flüsterte sie Caitlin grinsend zu. "Gut, seid ihr einverstanden, mit dieser Regelung? Und dass der Kurs jeweils montags, mittwochs und freitags stattfindet?" Alle im Raum nickten. "Okay, dann sehen wir uns morgen.", verabschiedete Caitlin die Schüler. "Oh Mann, hoffentlich kriegen wir das hin, Draco!", murmelte sie. Er grinste und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. "Wir schaffen das schon!"

Und es funktionierte, Caitlin beobachtete Draco hin und wieder. Er war ein guter Lehrer, er verstand es den Jungen zu vermitteln, was er meinte. Bei den Mädchen war es einfacher, die brauchte er nur mal zum Tanz zu führen. Caitlin sah zu Ginny und Harry, sie tanzten gut, doch nur auf der Stelle. "Harry, der Saal ist riesig.", flüsterte sie und trat an ihn heran. Sie legte die Hand auf seine und brachte ihn durch leichten Druck dazu, Ginny durch den Saal zu steuern. "Geht doch. Eine kleine Rundreise gemacht, Harry?", fragte sie sanft. Harry grinste sie fröhlich an. Caitlin sah wieder zu Draco und sah einen unverwechselbaren Ausdruck in seinem Blick. Sie folgte der Richtung und landete bei... Hermione! Sie tanzte mit Ron, jeder für sich war gut, aber sie passten nicht zusammen. Sie ging zu ihnen, stellte sich hinter Hermione und legte ihre Hände auf deren Hüften. Caitlin steuerte durch leichte Bewegungen Hermiones Tanz, sie runzelte die Stirn. "Mione, du brauchst jemanden, der führen kann.", stellte sie fest. Caitlin sah sich um und winkte Draco heran. "Tanz mal mit Mione!", bat sie. "Ich glaube sie ist gut, aber bei Ron fehlt ihr die Führung.", erklärte sie.

Draco nahm Hermione in den Arm und begann den Tanz, sanft glitten sie durch den Saal, wie eine Einheit. "Wow! Was mache ich falsch?", fragte Ron. "Nichts schlimmes. Du führst nur nicht, bei deiner Freundin wird es nichts ausmachen. Wenn sie gut ist, braucht sie keine Führung, dann macht sie die Bewegungen wie selbstverständlich.", erklärte Caitlin lächelnd. Und bewies es Ron, indem sie mit ihm tanzte. "Du hast eine Partnerin, aber was ist mit Mione? Kommt Krum zum Ball?", fragte sie behutsam, bei einer Runde durch den Saal. "Es ist traurig, sie haben sich gestritten, es ist aus zwischen ihnen. Mione will allein zum Ball gehen!", erklärte Ron. Bevor er sich elegant vor ihr verbeugte, da der Tanz zu Ende war. Caitlin schmunzelte.

Sie schaltete das Radio ab. "So, das waŕs. Das war unsere letzte Stunde, ihr habt euch gut geschlagen. Ich wünsche euch allen, viel Glück bei den letzten Prüfungen.", rief sie und ein großes Verabschieden begann. Es dauerte beinahe zwanzig Minuten, bis Caitlin endlich alleine war, sie räumte ein wenig auf. "Warte, ich helfe dir." Draco war noch da. "Danke, aber ich bin soweit fertig, den Rest erledigen die Hauselfen.", murmelte sie und seufzte. "Ach, es ist traurig!" "Was ist traurig?", fragte Draco überrascht. "Das mit Hermione, jetzt muss sie alleine zum Ball gehen!", seufzte Caitlin. "Hat Krum keine Zeit?" "Nein, sie haben sich getrennt, hat wohl Streit gegeben." Draco sah sie fassungslos an. "Und sie hat noch keinen Ersatz?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, er saß nachdenklich auf seinem Stuhl. "Frag sie!" "Wie bitte?" "Ich weiß, dass du niemanden hast und du magst sie." Er sah sie schockiert an. "Ich habe deine Blicke gesehen, Draco. Ich kenne dich gut genug!" Er nickte leicht. Caitlin wusste, er würde Hermione fragen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn nicht sagt es mir mit dem GO-Knöpfchen. Aber auch wenn es euch gefallen hat, würde ich mich über jedes Review riesig freuen.

x-x-ganz lieb guckt-x-x

Es wird noch ein Kapitel geben, man will/soll ja schließlich erfahren, wie es weitergeht. Mit Severus, Cat, Draco und Harry, oder?


	9. Der Abschlussball, das Ende?

Caitlin ist wieder da...und beinahe das letzte Mal.

Also, zuerst eine riesiges Danke, an meine Beta Berendis!

Die Reviews bearbeite ich wieder einmal am Ende des Kapitelchens.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

°Was für ein Titel nehme ich jetzt?°

**Der Abschlussball, das Ende?**

Caitlin putzte sich die Zähne, wie jeden Morgen und schaute sich überrascht um. Warum war das Waschbecken so niedrig und der Spiegel hing ebenfalls anders. Wollte sie jemand veräppeln, sie sah an sich herab, der Pyjama war auch zu kurz. Sie warf sich ein paar Sachen über und rannte aus dem Turm. Nur gut, dass sie Frühaufsteher war, so begegnete sie nur einigen Hauselfen auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern. Panisch klopfte sie an die Tür.

Snape hatte gerade den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes geschlossen und wollte nach dem Frühstück schicken, als es heftig an der Tür klopfte. "Wer könnte das sein? Es ist zu früh, ob etwas passiert ist?", fragte er sich leise, auf dem Weg zur Tür. Er öffnete langsam und sah sich seiner Tochter gegenüber. "Cat?", fragte er verblüfft. "Ich habe ein Problem!", murmelte sie und betrat die Wohnung. Er sah direkt was sie meinte und grinste. "Größer als sonst?" "Also ist es keine Einbildung, oder ein Zauber?" "Nein, du bist eindeutig größer, sonst musste ich mich hinunter beugen, um dir in die Augen zu sehen! Nicht mal Miss Granger würde einen solchen Zauber durch Zufall finden." Caitlin seufzte. "Was soll ich jetzt tun? Es ist alles zu klein!", fragte sie verzweifelt. "Hmm...lass mich überlegen!" "Frühstück, Sir!", piepste etwas hinter ihm. "Ohhh...brauchen Frühstück für zwei?", fragte der Hauself. Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Keinen Hunger!" Snape sah sie strafend an. "Ich esse in der großen Halle. Wenn ich etwas passendes zum Anziehen auftreiben kann." Ihr Dad schlug sich an die Stirn. "Pinky, bring eine Schuluniform von Gryffindor, in ihrer Größe!", rief er. Der Hauself ließ ein Maßband erscheinen und Caitlin wurde vermessen, dann verschwand er. "Einen Umhang brauchen wir auch noch!", er sah sich nachdenklich um. "Ich habe doch...Aja!" Er ging zu einem Sessel und blätterte kurz in einem Heft, dann schrieb Snape etwas auf und schickte das Pergament mit dem Flohnetz ab. Er lächelte Caitlin zu, als der Hauself, mit Hemd, Hose und einer Weste erschien. "Bitte!" "Pinky, tausche bitte auch, die restlichen Uniformen von Cat aus!", bat Snape den Hauselfen. Der verbeugte sich und verschwand wieder. "Du kannst dich im Badezimmer umziehen!", er zeigte Caitlin den Weg. "Wieso bin ich so groß?", fragte sie hinter der Tür. "Ein plötzlicher Wachstumsschub, kommt vor. Deine Mom hat ihre volle Größe erst im siebten Jahr erreicht!", erklärte ihr Dad. Caitlin kam aus dem Badezimmer, gerade als es im Kamin knisterte und ein Päckchen erschien. Snape reichte es ihr. Sie packte es erwartungsvoll aus. "Der ist ja wunderschön!", hauchte Caitlin, als sie den bordeauxroten Umhang auspackte. Sie legte ihn gleich an. "Aber...ist der nicht zu teuer gewesen?", fragte sie. Snape schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nimm ihn, als dein erstes Geburtstagsgeschenk von mir!", murmelte er. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. "Vielen Dank! Ich habe von meinem Adoptivvater nur Kleider aus zweiter Hand bekommen. Der hier ist nagelneu, den hat noch niemand getragen!", seufzte sie. "Vergiss ihn, meine Tochter braucht keine Second-Hand Kleider zu tragen." "Danke Dad, was hätte ich nur ohne dich gemacht?" "Dafür bin ich doch da!" "Oh, Familienzeit, ich komme später wieder!", kam eine Stimme von der Tür. "Nein, Professor Dumbledore, ich muss los, zum Frühstück!", erklärte Caitlin. "Dann sollten Sie sich aber beeilen, das Frühstück ist in drei Minuten vorbei! Irgendetwas ist anders an Ihnen!", murmelte Dumbledore, als sie zur Tür lief. "Bis später Dad! Professor!" "Was ist anders?", fragte er. Snape grinste. "Sie ist gewachsen, Albus!" "Oh, jetzt wo Sie es sagen!" Der Direktor lachte.

Caitlin griff schnell nach einem Brötchen und lief schon wieder hinaus. Es hatte gerade zum Unterricht geläutet, und sie brauchte noch ihre Tasche.

Sie erreichte ihr Schlafzimmer in Rekordzeit und griff nach ihren Schulsachen, als Dobby mit ihren neuen Uniformen eintrat. "Ahh, Miss Hawk!" "Dobby!" "Sie müssen vorsichtig sein, Miss. Elfen reden viel!", piepste er. "Worüber?" Caitlin war abrupt stehen geblieben. "Sie und Professor Snape!" "Was reden sie denn?", fragte sie verwirrt. Dobby druckste herum. "Ein Paar!", hörte sie heraus. Sie lachte. "Snape und ich? Nein Dobby, so ist es nicht!—Warte einen Moment!" Sie griff nach einem Pergament und schrieb eilig ein paar Zeilen. "_Hallo Dad! Du solltest Dobby vielleicht mal zuhören. Dann kannst du entscheiden, was zu unternehmen ist! Cat!"_, sie faltete es zusammen. "Bring das zu Snape, und erzähl ihm, was du mir erzählt hast, wenn er fragt. Tust du das?", fragte Caitlin. "Ja, Dobby tut.", er verschwand in der Wand.

Caitlin rannte zum Unterricht, Geschichte. Sie schaffte es sich unauffällig auf ihren Platz zu schmuggeln. "Hey, da sitzt...Cat?" Ginny sah sie verwundert an. "Hast du gezaubert? Du bist so groß." "Wachstumschub!", flüsterte sie. "Hey, der Umhang ist toll!", stellte Ginny bewundernd fest. "Hab ich von Dad. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, da bin ich zu ihm gegangen. Er hat eine neue Uniform besorgt und diesen klasse Umhang!", erklärte Caitlin leise. Doch Binns bemerkte sie eh nicht, er leierte wie immer seine Geschichtsdaten runter.

"Sag mal, wo sind eigentlich die anderen?", fragte Caitlin beim Mittagessen verwundert. Sie sah sich in der großen Halle um. "Oh, die haben noch Prüfung, sie essen später! Ich bin froh, wenn die Prüfungen vorbei sind, dann werden sie endlich wieder normal!" "Neville ist auch total entnervt?" "Naja, wie die anderen. Mione ist am schlimmsten!", murmelte Ginny. "Cat!" Sie fuhr herum und sah Snape, ihren Vater mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Ja, Sir!" "Lass das Sir weg, es ist Mittagspause, also Privatzeit!", erklärte er ziemlich laut. "Hast du heute Nachmittag schon etwas zu tun? Ich meine Nachsitzen, Tanzkurs oder so?" "Nein, der Tanzkurs ist zu Ende!", murmelte Caitlin. "Gut, kannst du vielleicht..." "Severus!" Der Direktor unterbrach ihn unsanft. "Moment Albus, ich spreche gerade mit meiner Tochter!" Nun hatte er wirklich die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich gezogen. Caitlin sah ihn an, sie war baff. "Also Cat, kannst du um drei am Haupttor sein? Wir könnten nach London reisen, wegen neuer Kleider!", schlug er vor. "Ohhh...Albus, Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich Cat für heute entführe?" Dumbledore schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. "Also?" Ihr Dad sah sie abwartend an. "Ich werde da sein, Dad!" Sie betonte das Wörtchen extra ein wenig. Snape drehte sich zu Dumbledore, als ihm etwas einfiel. "Ach ja! Ich glaube nicht, dass du in deiner Schuluniform durch London spazieren möchtest?", bemerkte er fragend. Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe aber nichts anderes!" "Ich habe Dobby etwas für dich mitgegeben, er wird es in dein Zimmer gebracht haben. Ich hoffe, etwas davon trifft deinen Geschmack!", rief er schon im Gehen.

"Was war das denn? Er hat sich wirklich geoutet!", gluckste Ginny. "Naja, so ist Dad halt, absolut unberechenbar!" Caitlin sah ihrem Vater nach. "Es hat unter den Elfen Gerede gegeben. Ich habe ihm davon berichtet, und ihn gebeten eine Lösung zu finden. Aber, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich dabei nicht an diese gedacht! Eher den Kontakt zu meiden, oder so!", murmelte sie. Ginny klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "He, ist doch cool, das heißt doch, dass er zu dir steht. Er will total dein Dad sein!", erläuterte sie ihre Feststellung lachend.

Caitlin fand auf ihrem Bett ein paar schwarze Jeans, eine bordeaux-farbene Bluse, sowie eine blaue Stoffhose und ein weißes Shirt. Sie entschied sich für Ersteres.Die Kleidung stand ihr ganz gut und sie liebte die dunklen Farben, vor allem weil sie zu ihrem Haar passten. Sie warf den neuen Umhang über und lief hinaus. Caitlin begegnete unterwegs einigen Erstklässern, von Slytherin, die sie ärgern wollten. "Hey Lange, wie ist die Luft dort oben?", riefen sie. "Mach dir nichts draus, Cat!" Draco sah die Kleinen böse an und sie liefen verschreckt davon. "Mir gefällt es. Außerdem so groß bist du nun auch wieder nicht, einige Jungen sind noch grösser!", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. "Ja, Ron, Harry und du!", lachte Caitlin. Draco begleitete sie zum Tor. "Hat dein Dad sich wirklich geoutet? Mir ist so etwas zu Ohren gekommen!", bemerkte er vorsichtig, sie nickte grinsend. "Es kam ziemlich überraschend, glaub mir!" Draco lachte.

"Haben Sie Cat wenigstens gewarnt, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore, als sie die große Halle hinter sich gelassen hatten. "Nein, dazu war keine Zeit, das kam eher spontan! Aber ich denke, sie hat es ganz gut hingenommen, dass es jetzt offiziell ist.", bemerkte Snape. Dumbledore lachte. "Ja, ich glaube, bei Ihnen rechnet sie mit so ziemlich allem, auch wenn sie sehr überrascht wirkte! Sie haben sie wirklich gern, nicht wahr?" Snape nickte. "Das merkt man Ihnen an, Sie sind etwas ruhiger geworden seitdem, ausgeglichener. Und das ist auch gut so!", rief Dumbledore bei seinem erschreckten Blick. Snape lächelte leicht, als sie sich schließlich den Problemen widmeten. Seine Slytherins erlaubten sich ein wenig zu viel, und sie besprachen die Möglichkeiten, dies zu ändern.

Er schaffte es gerade noch, pünktlich zum Tor aufzubrechen, Caitlin war schon dort, neben ihr Draco Malfoy, ihre Freundschaft schien wirklich nichts zu erschüttern. Leider hatte Draco schon eine Ballbegleitung. Snape hörte ihn gerade fragen. "Was? Er hat dich immer noch nicht gefragt?"

Ihr Dad war noch nicht da, so beschloss Draco mit ihr zu warten. "Und, hast du Mione gefragt?" Er grinste glücklich. "Ja, sie geht sehr gern mit mir!" "Das freut mich echt, ihr passt prima zusammen!", murmelte Caitlin. "Und du und Harry?" Sie schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. "Was? Er hat dich immer noch nicht gefragt? Was für ein Idiot!", rief er aus. "Du weißt doch, dass er Cho eingeladen hat. Er wird nicht absagen! Hey da kommt Dad!" Draco verabschiedete sich und beobachtete wie Snape mit Caitlin am Arm apparierte.

Snape hörte die traurigen Wort, als er zu ihnen trat, doch er beschloss nicht darauf einzugehen. "Bereit?", fragte er. Caitlin nickte und winkte Draco zum Abschied, Snape nahm sie in den Arm und gemeinsam apparierten sie.

Sie landeten direkt in der Winkelgasse, auf dem kleinen Platz vor der Bank. "Wir werden etwas Geld brauchen!", stellte ihr Dad fest und schob Caitlin in die Bank. Sie fuhr zum ersten Mal hinab in die Verließe von Gringotts, sie wollte neben der Tür warten. "Komm nur mit rein. Wenn mir etwas zustößt, wird dir das alles eh gehören!" Caitlin schluckte. 'Ich hoffe doch nicht so bald!', dachte sie. Snape grinste, Caitlin hatte ihre Gedanken noch nicht im Griff. Oft äußerte sie Sätze, die niemand hören sollte, wie zum Beispiel eben. "Keine Sorgen, in den Ferien üben wir das!", tröstete er sie.

Snape führte Caitlin in eine Seitenstraße, sie wunderte sich. Hier war sie schon einmal mit Draco gewesen, aber sie hatte damals keine Geschäfte entdeckt. Heute auch nicht, das kleine exklusive Geschäft war von außen nicht zu erkennen, erst wenn man eintrat öffnete sich ein kleines Paradies. Caitlin sah sich mit offenem Mund um. "Wir brauchen eine neue Garderobe!", erklärte ihr Dad der Ladenbesitzerin, Madam Sophia. Sie begann gleich damit, Caitlin in die verschiedensten Sachen zu stecken. "Sag einfach, was dir gefällt! Wir entscheiden nachher, was wir kaufen!", bat er Caitlin und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Er sah ihr bei ihrer scheinbar ersten großen Einkaufstour zu. Hin und wieder gab er auch einen Kommentar ab, besonders bei einem wunderschönen Umhang. "Den nehmen wir auf jeder Fall!", erklärte er. "Dieses Grün und der Schimmereffekt, es harmoniert mit deinen Augen!" Caitlin sah den Stapel der Kleider wachsen und sie runzelte die Stirn. "Aber jetzt reicht es langsam, ich kann mich jetzt schon nicht mehr entscheiden, was ich nehmen soll!", murmelte sie in Gedanken. Ihr Dad lachte. Er stand auf, legte die Kleider zusammen und zählte die Stücke. Es waren bereits zwanzig Teile. Snape winkte Sophia zu sich, während Caitlin sich noch ein wenig umsah. "Packen Sie das ein, wir nehmen alles. Sie braucht es, nachdem sie in die Höhe geschossen ist, hat sie nichts passendes mehr!", erklärte er. Im Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Caitlin beinahe zärtlich über ein samtenes Kleid strich. Ihr träumender Blick ließ ihn lächeln, er schlich heran. "Gefällt es dir? Probier es doch an!", bat er leise. Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Wann sollte ich es denn tragen?" Ihr Dad sah sie warmherzig an. "Es gibt diesen Ball, doch wenn du daran nicht teilnimmst, werden wir in den Ferien schön essengehen. Da kannst du es dann tragen.", überredete er sie. Caitlin nahm das Kleid und verschwand in der Umkleidekabine, wenig später trat sie in den samtenen Stoff gehüllt heraus. Ihr Dad bekam einen schwärmerischen Blick. "Wunderschön!", hauchte auch Sophia. "Noch bei keiner meiner Kundinnen hat es so perfekt gesessen! Warten Sie einen Moment!" Sie verschwand kurz und kam mit einem Umhang zurück. Caitlin drehte sich verzückt vor dem Spiegel. "Wie eine Prinzessin!", murmelte Snape. "Sollen wir es nehmen?", fragte er weich. "Ist es nicht zu..." "Teuer? Ach Cat, denk nicht immer über das Geld nach! Ich gebe es gern für dich aus. Du verdienst im übrigen noch einige Geburtstags- und Weihnachtsgeschenke. Also, gefällt es dir?" Caitlin nickte strahlend. "Na dann, rechnen Sie zusammen, Madam Sophia!", rief er der Ladenbesitzerin zu. Sein Blick fiel auf ein paar Schuhe, neben der Kabine. "Seit wann trägst du die eigentlich?", fragte er. "Seit der Dritten!" Er seufzte. "Das sieht man ihnen langsam an!Können Sie uns ein Schuhgeschäft empfehlen?", fragte ihr Dad, während er zahlte.

Als die Dunkelheit hereingebrochen war, trug Caitlin eine komplette Kleiderschrankfüllung bei sich. Magisch verkleinert, versteht sich, ihre alten Schuhe waren entsorgt worden, und sie ging in ein paar bequemen Sneakers neben ihrem Vater her. "Hast du Hunger?" Caitlin nickte zaghaft. "Kein Wunder, einkaufen kann ganz schön anstrengend sein, nicht wahr?" 'Vor allem beim ersten Grosseinkauf im Leben!', dachte Caitlin. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, das ein Vater, sei es auch nur ein Adoptivvater, so knausrig sein kann, wo es doch um sein Kind geht!", murmelte Snape und legte seinen Arm um sie. Wieder hatte sie einen Gedanken nicht halten können, betreten senkte sie den Kopf. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld!", flüsterte ihr Dad und drückte sie.

Er führte sie in ein Restaurant in der Muggelwelt aus. Sie aßen im Zafferano, einem hervorragenden italienischen Restaurant, nicht weit vom Hyde-Park, wo sie hinterher ein wenig bummelten.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Caitlin sah zu den dunklen Fenstern hinauf. "Du willst niemanden wecken, oder?", fragte ihr Dad sanft. "Ich hätte ein Gästezimmer anzubieten. Das ist immer frei für dich, auch wenn du nicht mehr in Hogwarts zur Schule gehst!" Sie sah ihn total sprachlos an. "Gerne! Also, damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.", murmelte sie. "Na aber, ich darf doch wohl meine Tochter zu mir einladen?" Snape sah sie gespielt empört an, dann lächelte er. "Klar, Dad!", flüsterte sie verlegen. "Na komm!", er brachte sie zu seiner Wohnung. "Fühl dich hier wie zu Hause!", bat er. "Aber ich bin doch in Hogwarts schon zu Hause!", erklärte sie schmunzelnd. "Ich habe mich nirgends so wohl gefühlt wie hier!"

"Wo warst du gestern den ganzen Tag und die Nacht?", fragte Ginny laut. "Schhh...schrei doch nicht so!" Caitlin versuchte ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. "Ich war mit Dad unterwegs!", flüsterte sie. "Die ganze Nacht?" "Dad hat ein Gästezimmer, ich wollte euch nicht wecken, deshalb habe ich sein Angebot, bei ihm zu übernachten abgenommen!" "Oh...gut, okay!" Ginny sah verlegen aus. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Caitlin.

"Los jetzt, wir haben Zaubertränke!", rief sie und zog Ginny mit sich. "Guten Morgen, Professor!" Caitlin lächelte ihm freundlich zu. "Guten Morgen, Miss Hawk!" Ihre Mitschüler sahen sie verwundert an. "Was ist?", fragte Caitlin. "Ich dachte, er ist dein Dad?", bemerkte Colin. "Ja, ist er doch auch, ohhh...Aber im Moment ist er mein Professor!", erklärte Caitlin, als sie endlich verstand. Snape nickte zur Bestätigung, bevor er mit seinem Unterricht anfing.

"Hey, Cat! Schon wieder in der Bibliothek?" "Hallo Simon! Bist du wegen Harry hier, wegen der Abschlussfeier?" "Ja, du weißt doch, wenigstens einer sollte für ihn da sein, wenn er seinen Abschluss bekommt!", erklärte Black leise und setzte sich zu Caitlin. "Was liest du?" "Ach, nur etwas über Vampire. Hausaufgabe über die Ferien, für VgdK!", murmelte sie und schlug das Buch zu. "Du bist früh dran, Black. Hallo!" Snape hatte sich angeschlichen. Er drückte sanft Caitlins Schulter, sie lächelte ihn tapfer an. "Cat! Weißt du zufällig, wo Mione ist?", fragte Harry und blieb vor dem Tisch stehen. "Oben, sie macht sich für den Ball fertig!", brummte sie und erhob sich. Sie sah Harry betrübt an, bevor sie hastig die Bibliothek verließ. Harry sah ihr verwirrt nach. "Was hat sie bloß? War sie gerade größer, als sonst?" Snape hielt sich angespannt zurück, er schluckte. Black aber reagierte. "Ist deine Ballbegleitung eigentlich schon da?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Cho wird nicht kommen, ich habe ihr abgesagt. Sie liebt mich nicht wirklich, da gehe ich lieber alleine!", erklärte er fest und wand sich zum Gehen. Black schnaubte. "Harry James Potter!", brüllte er. Harry sah seinen Paten verständnislos an. Während Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin ihn anschhhhte. "Wenn du jemand suchst, der dich mag, wie du bist, dann mach die Augen auf. Geh ihr nach und frag sie endlich, ob sie mit dir zum Ball geht!" "Von wem sprichst du?" Harry sah Black fragend an. Snape sprang auf, doch er wurde von Black zurückgehalten. "Von Cat? Hast du es nicht bemerkt? Denk doch mal nach, Harry. Sie rettet dir das Leben, warum wohl riskiert sie ihr eigenes?" Nun verstand Harry endlich. "Du meinst...?" "Na endlich! Ein bisschen schwer von Begriff, oder Potter?", knurrte Snape. "Aber...selbst wenn ich sie frage, und sie mit mir zum Ball gehen wollte, es ist zu spät! Der Ball ist schon heute, und sie bräuchte doch ein Kleid, oder so!", murmelte Harry düster. Snape stöhnte auf. "Zufällig weiß ich, dass sie ein Kleid hat!" Harry sah ihn an, und rannte plötzlich los. Black grinste, Snape lächelte ihn an. "Vielleicht wird doch alles gut!", murmelte er.

Harry erwischte Caitlin gerade noch, bevor sie die fette Dame erreichte. "Cat, warte bitte! Wow... du bist gewachsen!", stellte er fest. "Steht dir aber.", flüsterte er. "War das alles?", fragte sie gereizt. "Nein...ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich dich nur als Lückenbüßerin brauche! Also...Würdest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" Harry sah ihr in die Augen. "Ist das dein Ernst? Hat Dad dich geschickt?", fragte Caitlin misstrauisch. "Ja und nein. Ja, ich will mit dir zum Ball und nein, er hat mich nicht geschickt. Er hat nur gemeint, dass du ein Kleid hättest. Nachdem ich meinte, dass du nichts zum Anziehen hättest, wenn ich dich frage.", erzählte er etwas wirr. "Okay, ich gehe mit dir hin." "Echt?" Caitlin nickte traurig, wenigstens in der Nähe wollte sie sein. "Ich muss dann anfangen, ist nicht mehr viel Zeit.", erklärte sie und betrat den Gryffindorturm.

"Wow, Cat! Das Kleid ist der Hammer! Sag bloß Harry hat dich endlich gefragt?" Hermione sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an, während Ginny der Mund offen blieb. 'Ja, als letzte Lösung!', dachte sie. "Soll ich dir mit dem Make-up helfen?" Caitlin nickte, sie löste ihr Haar und bürstete es kräftig durch. "Wahnsinn, ich würde alles für solches Haar geben, ich hab nur dieses Wirrwarr auf dem Kopf. Und mit Gel dauert es ewig!", schimpfte Hermione. "Es gibt doch Bändigungszauber! Warte ich habe sogar einen." Die Mädchen folgten ihr ins Schlafzimmer, sie suchte nicht lange. "Hier!" Caitlin reichte ihr das Buch. "Soll ich wirklich?" "Deine Entscheidung!", murmelte Ginny.

Hermione benutzte den Zauber und Ginny staunte nicht schlecht. "Da wird Draco aber Augen machen!" Sie ahnte es. Er begegnete ihnen auf dem Weg zur großen Halle. "Gigantisch!", flüsterte er und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Ihr seht toll aus. Mione, was hast du mit deinem Haar gemacht? Das sieht super aus!", rief er strahlend. "Cat, hat er dich doch gefragt?", bemerkte Draco. "Er ist ein Glückspilz! Ähmm...ich muss noch kurz...wir sehen uns gleich Hermione! Wow!", rief er nochmals im Gehen. Caitlin grinste sie breit an, Hermione lächelte Draco selig nach.

"Aber, Professor Sprout... ich brauche es so dringend!" "Warum haben sie dann keines bestellt?", die Professorin sah Harry bedauernd an. "Weil er ein Idiot ist!" "Malfoy!" Harry funkelte Draco giftig an. "Er hat zwei der schönsten Mädchen als Freundinnen, sie mögen ihn sogar. Und dann fragt er Cat erst heute, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball geht. Also wenn das nicht idiotisch ist!" Draco beugte sich über die beiden Blumenbänder, die Professor Sprout ihm vorlegte und nahm eines. "Hier nimm! Ich hatte zwei bestellt, da ich nicht herausbekommen konnte, was genau Hermione heute trägt. Dieses passt zu Cat, glaub mir!" Draco nahm das zweite Band und ließ Harry stehen.

Die große Halle wurde geöffnet und die Schüler strömten hinein. Nur Hermione und Caitlin blieben draußen, sie warteten noch auf ihre Partner. Draco kam eilig heran. "Entschuldige! Für dich, meine Schöne!" Er schob Hermione das Blumenband über ihr Handgelenk.

Harry betrachtete das Band, eine blutrote Rose, eingebettet im grünen Blattwerk. Als er das Schloss betrat, sah er, dass Draco recht hatte. Caitlin stand wartend an der Treppe, gehüllt in ein bodenlanges, bordeaux-farbenes Samtkleid. Ihr schwarzes Haar, reichte bis zu ihrem Po und fiel in leichten Wellen über den dunkelgrünen Umhang. Sie sah ihn fragend an. Harry löste sich aus seiner Starre und ging lächelnd auf sie zu. "Hi! Draco hatte Recht, das hier passt zu dir!". Er legte ihr das Band an, Caitlin strich lächelnd über die Rose.

Als sie gemeinsam die große Halle betraten, verstummten für einen Augenblick, sämtliche Gespräche. Harry führte sie zum Tisch, bevor Dumbledore die Feier eröffnete.

Caitlin schaute den Pärchen beim Tanzen zu, die meisten hatten es gerade erst bei ihr und Draco gelernt. Er war es auch, der sie zuerst aufforderte. "Also Potter, wenn du schon nicht mit Cat tanzt, dann erlaubst du doch?" Die beiden schwebten leicht übers Parkett. Caitlin lächelte, als sie danach in den Armen ihres Dads landete, Harry sah ihr gedankenverloren zu.

"Was ist los mit dir, Harry?", fragte Hermione leise. "Mag sie mich wirklich?" "Warum fragst du? Überleg mal, sie hat dir das Leben gerettet, Harry. Sie hat sich schützend vor dich gestellt! Ich würde das, glaube ich, nur für jemanden tun, der mir sehr am Herzen liegt!", flüsterte sie. "Du meinst wirklich...?" Hermione nickte. "Warum denkst du eigentlich darüber nach, Harry...oder empfindest du etwas für Cat, außer Freundschaft?" Sie sah Harry neugierig an. "Ich weiß es nicht, es ist anders als bei Cho, aber so viel besser!" Der Tanz verklang und Harry beobachtete, wie Caitlin auf jemanden zulief und ihn umarmte.

"Remus!" Caitlin umarmte den Freund innig. "Nun mal langsam, du schmeißt mich ja um!", rief er und inspizierte Caitlin von oben bis unten. "Da ist man mal ein paar Wochen unterwegs, wird außer Gefecht gesetzt und schon wirst du erwachsen und wunderschön!", murmelte er. Caitlin wurde verlegen. "Ich bin froh, dass du wieder gesund bist!", flüsterte sie. Lupin war im Kampf gegen Voldemorts Verbündete schwer verletzt worden. Er hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren und war erst vor kurzem, von anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens gefunden worden. "Und du weißt alles wieder?" Lupin nickte. "Nachdem ich Shacklebolt und Moody gesehen hatte, war alles wieder da!", erklärte er. "Und, wie ist er, als dein Dad?" "Einen besseren gibt es kaum! Auch wenn ich mal gesagt habe, dass ich dich gern in meiner Familie hätte. Dem ist übrigens immer noch so, aber einen Dad habe ich jetzt ja. Ich habe euch beide, nein drei sehr, sehr gern!" "Ohhh...Na, wenn das so ist. Gruppenumarmung! Komm her Severus, altes Haus!" Black zog Snape mit in die Umarmung, und Caitlin lachte glücklich.

Sie brauchte etwas frische Luft und ging nach draußen. Sie hatte es bisher tunlichst vermieden, mit Harry alleine zu sein, doch er unternahm auch nichts in der Richtung. Schritte folgten ihr, doch Caitlin entspannte sich, sie spürte genau, wer ihr nachkam. "Warum folgst du mir, Dad?" "Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Du bist traurig!" Er setzte sich mit ihr auf eine Bank und legte den Arm um sie. "Ach Dad!", seufzte sie. "Er hat zwar gesagt, dass ich kein Notnagel bin, aber wieso fühle ich mich dann so?" "Soll ich mit ihm reden? Oder ihn vergiften!", fragte er verschmitzt. Caitlin lachte. "Nein Dad, ich komme schon klar!" "Wir könnten ihn allerdings auch in den Ferien einladen." Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber du willst schon deine Ferien bei mir, auf Snape Manor verbringen?", fragte er behutsam. "Natürlich Dad, ich freue mich schon riesig. Aber zuerst heißt es ein paar Tage London!", rief sie. "Ich weiß, deine Apparierprüfung! Deine Mom hat mich eingeladen, dich zu begleiten!", erklärte Snape. "Du kommst mit nach London? Klasse! Wie kommst du hin, wirst du apparieren?", fragte Caitlin kribbelig. Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Nein, ich nehme wie ihr den Zug!" Nun sah sie ihn verdutzt an, sie lächelte. "Schön! Das werden bestimmt tolle Ferien!" "Das hoffe ich doch, deine Mom wird uns übrigens auch besuchen, sie bringt deine Tante mit!", bemerkte er. Und sah das glückselige Leuchten in Caitlins Augen. "Du hast erst einmal mit deinem alten Vater getanzt!", murmelte er vorwurfsvoll. "Na, dann aber los!", rief Caitlin und griff nach seiner Hand.

Harry sah sich suchend um, und blieb bei der Tür hängen. Caitlin kam gerade mit ihrem Vater an der Hand zurück, die beiden betraten die Tanzfläche. "Sie tanzen gut zusammen, nicht?" Draco war neben Harry aufgetaucht, er sah ihn strafend an. "Unternimm endlich etwas Potter. Tanz mit ihr, oder so!" "Was willst du eigentlich?" "Ich will, dass Cat glücklich ist!", erklärte Draco. "Was hat das mit mir zu tun?" Draco seufzte. "Du bist wirklich schwer von Begriff, denk mal darüber nach! Aber wehe du tust ihr weh, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun.", zischte er und verschwand mit Hermione am Arm. Harry sah ihm, die Stirn runzelnd, nach.

Und Harry hatte mit ihr getanzt, den letzten Tanz des Abends. Als Dumbledore ihn ankündigte, war Panik in Harry aufgestiegen. Deshalb war er aufgesprungen, Ron hatte verblüfft aufgehört seine Freundin zu küssen. Er grinste, als Harry sein Ziel ansteuerte, Caitlin.

Sie hatte mit Lupin am Ausgang gestanden und hatte erst nicht verstanden, was er wollte, sosehr hatte er vor Nervosität genuschelt. Er setzte noch einmal an. "Schenkst du mir diesen Tanz?" Zuerst sah sie ihn entgeistert an, doch dann nickte sie. Harry hatte im Tanzkurs viel gelernt, er schaffte es mit Caitlin, den anderen Paaren ausweichend durch den gesamten Saal zu schwofen. Sie lächelte leicht, als der letzte Ton verhallte und Dumbledore sie zu Bett schickte.

Er hatte noch einmal zum Tisch gemusst, um seinen Umhang zu holen, als Harry zurückkam, war Caitlin schon verschwunden. Und nun saß sie ausgerechnet mit Snape in einem Abteil. Wie sollte er da mit ihr reden? "Menno Harry, warum stehen wir auf dem Gang rum?", jammerte Ron. "Ich muss mit Cat reden!" "Dann geh rein und sprich mit ihr!" Ron sah Harry herausfordernd an. "Was willst du eigentlich von ihr?" Harry seufzte. "Sie fragen, ob wir uns in den Ferien treffen können." "Du willst ein Date? Na endlich hast du es kapiert Junge!" Harry sah ihn bitterböse an. "Traut ihr euch auch nicht rein?", fragte jemand schüchtern hinter ihnen. "Neville, Ginny ist deine Freundin, wovor hast du Schiss? Snape ist nicht mehr dein Lehrer!", fuhr Ron ihn an. "Und dem Himmel sei Dank, ist er nicht ihr Vater!", flüsterte Neville und schüttelte sich. Ron lachte, doch Harry wurde noch ein wenig blasser.

"Du freust dich wirklich, bei deinem Dad zu sein!", stellte Ginny fest und Caitlin nickte. "Das werden schöne Ferien für dich!", sagte Ginny voraus. "Und was haben Sie vor, Miss Weasley?", fragte Snape neugierig. "Ohhh.., ich... Charlie hat mich nach Rumänien eingeladen. Seine Frau erwartet ein Baby, ich werde also Tante!" Ginny strahlte. "Charlie hat geheiratet?" "Ja, zu Weihnachten!" "Jetzt verstehe ich, deshalb war das Schloss weasleyfreie Zone!", murmelte er. Die Mädchen lachten. "Wird Neville dich begleiten?", fragte Caitlin. Sie hatte ihn, Ron und Harry auf dem Gang entdeckt. Ginny überlegte angestrengt. "Wenn er sich noch während der Fahrt traut, hereinzukommen, dann ja!" "Hat er immer noch Angst vor Dad?", fragte Catlin. Ginny nickte. Snape sah nachdenklich hinaus. "Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er seinen UTZ schafft. Aber er hat mich ja schon früher überrascht, als er in der Sechsten immer noch in meiner Klasse war!", überlegte er, als die Tür aufglitt. Neville hatte seinen Mut zusammengekratzt. "H...hallo!", hauchte er und setzte sich neben Ginny. "Na Mr. Longbottom, freuen Sie sich schon auf Rumänien?", fragte Snape leise. "Ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob Ginny mich mitnimmt, Sir!" "Ach, ich denke schon!" Ginny zwinkerte dem Professor zu.

Sie hatte gerade die Absperrung durchquert, als Caitlin am Arm gepackt wurde. "Hey, was...?" Sie sah in die Augen ihres Adoptivvaters. "Auch wieder da? Du hast deiner Mom die Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt, mit der Scheidung!", brüllte er sie an. "Das hat sie nicht!" Ihre Mom funkelte ihren Exmann wütend an, Black stand beschützend an ihrer Seite. "Du selbst hast es zu verantworten, ich hatte nie bemerkt, wie du Cat wehgetan hast. Aber als ich es endlich erkannt habe, konnte ich nur noch Hass für dich empfinden!" "Lassen Sie Cat los!" Draco? Caitlin sah sich um, alle ihre Freunde waren da, um sie zu beschützen. "Was, wenn nicht? Tust du mir dann was?", stichelte Martin Hawk. "Er vielleicht nicht!" "Und was wollen Sie tun? Alles Mutanten hier!" Das war zu viel, Snapes Hand schnellte vor und packte ihn am Kragen. "Nehmen Sie Ihre Finger von Cat, Sie..Sie...", zischte er kalt. "Wer sind Sie überhaupt?", fragte Hawk atemlos. "Ich bin nur ein besorgter Vater, der sein Kind schützen will. Ist es nicht so, Cat?", fragte Snape, Caitlin lächelte. "Ja, Dad!"

Ganz plötzlich war Caitlin frei und Hawk nahm Reißaus. "Danke!" "Na los Kinder, auf nach Hause!", löste Mrs. Weasley die Versammlung auf. "Ich schreibe dir bestimmt, Cat!", rief Draco winkend. "Wir sehen uns, Cat!", riefen andere. Caitlin aber lief glücklich am Arm ihres Dads zum Wagen.

"Sirius, weißt du wo Cat ist?" "Noch im Bett?" "Nein, da habe ich gerade nachgesehen, ich wollte sie wecken, damit sie die Prüfung nicht versäumt!", murmelte Snape. "Prüfung?", fragte Melissa. "Wie ich meine Tochter kenne, ist sie gleich zu Hause, und hat die Prüfung schon hinter sich!" "Aber sie hat gesagt, es fängt um elf Uhr an." "Cat geht lieber alleine zu Prüfungen, schon immer. Sie nennt extra eine spätere Zeit, ihr werdet sehen!", prophezeite sie.

Ein Ploppen erklang und Caitlin kam in die Küche spaziert, sie sah ihren Dad zerknirscht an. "Entschuldige, Dad! Aber ich stehe Prüfungen lieber alleine durch, bevor ich mich vor euren Augen blamiere!", erklärte sie, als er flüsterte: "Ich wollte dich doch begleiten." Caitlin grinste. "Aber ich habe niemanden blamiert!" Sie hielt den Prüfschein hoch. "Gratuliere!" Snape wirbelte sie herum. "Jetzt kannst du jederzeit überall hin!"

Caitlin war bereits zwei Wochen auf Snape Manor und sie fühlte sich wohl bei ihrem Dad. "Deine Mom kommt heute Abend!", eröffnete er ihr beim Mittagessen. "Ohhh... Ich freue mich schon drauf!" Sie lächelte. "Aber?" Caitlin sah ihn fragend an. "Aber du vermisst Harry! Schreib ihm!" Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist besser, wenn ich ihn vergesse. Ich habe ihm zum Geburtstag geschrieben!" Snape seufzte. "Du wirst ihn nicht vergessen, glaub mir. Die erste Liebe vergisst du nie!", er strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. "Lass uns ausreiten, das bringt dich auf andere Gedanken.", rief er aufmunternd.

Es klingelte Sturm an der Haustür, Black öffnete brummelnd und wurde beinahe von Harry überrannt. "Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Melissa. "Könnt ihr mir sagen, wie ich zu Cat komme? Ich muss dringend mit ihr reden, sie hat mir etwas zum Geburtstag geschickt!" "Ist das denn verboten?", fragte Black ironisch. "Nein, es verwirrt mich. Nicht dass sie etwas, sondern was sie mir geschickt hat!" Harry reichte seinem Paten eine Bild. "Das ist doch hübsch, eine schöne Erinnerung!" "Ich habe schon einmal, ein ähnliches Geschenk bekommen, vor zwei Jahren." Black sah ihn an. "Na, das kann ja kaum sein, dieses Foto ist vom Abschlussball, es war Cat, die darauf bestanden hat, dass ihr ein Gruppenfoto macht!", erklärte Black. "Das meinte ich nicht, sondern die Art, wie es gemacht ist." "Magisch?", fragte Melissa und warf einen Blick auf die winkenden Freunde. "Nein, seht!" Harry schüttelte das Bild. "Oh, das ist Hogwarts! Ein Verwandlungszauber.", überlegte Black. Harry zog ein weiteres Bild aus seiner Hosentasche. "Das bin ich und als Hund!", bemerkte Black. "Das bekam ich zu meinem Sechzehnten, mit dem Rezept für den Vorhang!" "Ohhh..." Black schwieg verdutzt, er wollte Caitlin nicht verraten. "Wir können Cat fragen, ob sie dir schreibt. Wir reisen heute Abend zu ihr!" "Kann ich mit?", fragte Harry bittend. Black schüttelte den Kopf. "Severus hat nur drei Gäste freigeschalten. Melissa, Diane und mich." "Aber wir werden mit Cat reden!", versprach Melissa.

Das Ploppen rief Caitlin in die Halle. Sie umarmte ihre Tante und schaute verdattert zwischen ihrer Mom und Black hin und her, sie grinste. "Was ist Cat, einverstanden?", fragte Black. "Klar! Wenn Mom sich absolut sicher ist." "Bin ich. Simon hat mir alles erzählt, dass er eigentlich Sirius heißt. Dass er im Gefängnis saß, weil man ihn verdächtigte seine Freunde umgebracht zu haben. Dass er unschuldig ist, hat der Vorhang bewiesen. Dass er sich in einen Hund verwandeln kann ist schon ulkig, ich wollte schon immer einen Hund haben!" Caitlin lachte. "Schon gut, Mom. Ich freue mich für euch beide." Sie umarmte ihre Mom und Black. "Ich habe euch beide lieb und freue mich wirklich!" Sie führte ihre Familie gleich ins Esszimmer, das Abendessen stand schon bereit. "Ihr seid schon da!" Snape begrüßte sie erfreut und bat sie sich zu setzen.

Sie waren gerade beim Dessert, als Black aufschrak. "Das hätte ich bald vergessen, Harry war heute bei uns!", erzählte er. "Ohhh, was wollte er denn?", fragte Caitlin betont beiläufig. Ihre Mom feixte. "Er war ziemlich außer sich, er hatte ein Bild dabei!", erklärte sie. "Was hat er gesagt?" Caitlin sah Black nervös an. "Irgendetwas wollte er von dir erfahren, er hatte noch ein ähnliches Bild dabei!" "Er hat es also herausgefunden?", murmelte Snape. Er lächelte, als Caitlin ihn perplex ansah. "Es gibt einen Zauber, er enthüllt den Schreiber bestimmter Pergamente. Ich habe ihn auf das Rezept angewandt. Harry hatte es mir überlassen, du hast es ihm geschickt.", stellte er trocken fest. "Vielleicht solltest du Harry schreiben.", schlug Diane vor. "Lad ihn ein, eine persönliche Aussprache ist besser.", meinte ihr Dad. "Ich gebe dir nachher einen Termin, wann ich ihn freischalten kann."

"Dad? Weißt du, wo mein Buch ist? Du weißt schon...", rief Caitlin. "Ja ich weiß, ich mag es genaugenommen nicht, wenn du mit den alten Rezepten experimentierst. Auch wenn mich dein Interesse freut..." "Dad! Weißt du es, oder muss ich weitersuchen? Das Buch hat mir viel geholfen.", rief Caitlin laut, zu laut. So überhörte sie das Ploppen in der Halle. "Ja, ich weiß. Der neue Wolfsbanntrank basiert darauf und damit habt ihr Sirius zurückholen können!", erklärte ihr Dad. "Schau mal in der Halle nach, letztens lag es auch dort, als du schnell einkaufen musstest." "Natürlich!" Caitlin schritt zur Tür.

"Harry!" Er stand in der Halle und blätterte in einem Buch. "Ist es wirklich schon so spät?", murmelte sie. Harry stoppte bei einer Seite und fuhr mit dem Finger übers Papier. "Also doch.", rief er. "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du etwas mit Sirius Rettung zutun hast. Meine Frage wurde soeben, vielleicht ungewollt, beantwortet.", spie er aus.

Harry ging zur Tür, Caitlin starrte ihm unbeweglich nach. Ihr Dad hatte die Szene von der Tür aus beobachtet. "Cat?", sprach er sie sanft an, er ahnte wie sie innerlich schrie. Sie sah ihn an und rannte Harry nach. "Warte bitte!", schrie sie erstickt. "Was willst du? Wieder was erklären?", rief er außer sich. Caitlin ließ den Kopf hängen. "Bitte!", flehte sie ihn an. Harry sah sie an, sein Blick wurde gequält, er senkte den Blick. "Na los, erzähl. Aber bitte nicht wieder, dass du mich nicht verletzen wolltest.", rief er kalt, und sah wie Caitlin zusammenzuckte.

Sie sah Harry nicht an, als sie zu erzählen begann. "Wir kannten uns doch nur durch Ginny, ich wusste nicht, wie ich es sagen sollte. Ich wollte mit dir befreundet sein, aber nicht nur weil ich dir geholfen habe, wie das bei Luna war..." "Was hat das mit Luna zutun?" "Ihr seid jetzt Freunde, aber zuerst habt ihr euch über sie lustig gemacht. Nachdem sie euch geholfen hat, habt ihr sie kennen und mögen gelernt. So etwas passiert oft. Aber ich wollte, dass du mich magst, wie ich bin und nicht, weil ich geholfen habe." Caitlin seufzte, sie wusste, dass Harry sie nicht verstehen würde. "Ich wollte es dir später oft sagen, aber ich wollte dich nicht verlieren. Ich wollte dich als Freund behalten." Harry sah sie verständnislos an. "Ich verstehe nicht." "Ich habe doch gesehen, wie du auf Geheimnisse reagierst. Ich habe es zu spüren bekommen, im DREI BESEN. Dann hast du mich zum Ball eingeladen, ich konnte es dir nicht mehr sagen. Ich war so happy, hatte so sehr gehofft...doch du hast mich ignoriert, denn ganzen Abend. Dann wollte ich dich wenigstens als Freund behalten, wenn du schon nichts für mich empfinden konntest.", flüsterte Caitlin. "Was?" Harry sah sie völlig überrumpelt an. "Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass ich nichts für dich fühle?" "Das kann doch ein Blinder sehen, du willst nicht in meiner Nähe sein. Und das will man normalerweise, wenn man liebt. Schau nur Ron und Falia an, unzertrennlich. Und Draco, er lässt Hermione nicht mehr aus den Augen, seit er den Mut hatte, sie zu fragen. Sogar Neville hat seine Angst vor Dad überwunden, um bei Ginny zu sein. Also dürfte es für einen Harry Potter doch kein Problem sein.", rief Caitlin. "Da ist es wieder, immer werde ich nach meinem Name beurteilt!", brüllte Harry. "Wegen mir könntest du Markus Goyle heißen, wenn du der Junge bleibst, in den ich mich verliebt habe!", antwortete Caitlin ebenso laut. "Kannst du das wiederholen?", fragte Harry erstarrt. "Wegen mir kannst du auch Markus Goyle heißen?" "Nein, ich meinte, das mit dem Verlieben.", murmelte Harry. "Ach vergiss das wieder!", rief Caitlin.

"Dummkopf, was meinst du, warum ich dir aus dem Weg gegangen bin? Du hast mich total durcheinander gebracht. Ich wusste nicht, was es war, es war so anders als bei Cho.", erklärte Harry. "Aber du warst glücklich mit ihr.", murmelte Caitlin. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das dachte ich auch. Aber ich habe sie niemals vermisst.", flüsterte er. Caitlin sah ihn verblüfft an. "Bei dir war das anders. Dich habe ich schon vermisst, wenn ich dich ein paar Stunden nicht gesehen habe. Ich habe es nie verstanden, warum das so war, bis zum Abschlussball. Da hat Hermione mir die Augen geöffnet.", erklärte er und sah sie entschuldigend an.

"Also, gibt es noch mehr Geheimnisse, die du vor mir hast? Ich werde nicht sauer sein, wenn du sie mir jetzt erzählst." "Ich weiß nicht genau." Sie setzten sich auf die Stufen vor der Tür und gingen gemeinsam die letzten Jahre durch. Harry sah sie erstaunt an. "Wenn einer von uns beiden etwas ganz besonderes ist, dann du.", murmelte er und folgte Caitlin zurück ins Haus. "Also hast du Sirius aus dem Vorhang geholt?" "Und das war gut so, ich war kurz vorm Aufgeben, wie viele in den Tagen vorher, auch wenn die länger dort waren. Aber wenn du sie schwinden siehst, geht die Hoffnung mit ihnen.", erklärte Black. "Es ist ein grausamer Anblick, wenn die Schatten jemanden holen.", flüsterte Caitlin. "Du hast auch deinen Dad gebeten, uns zu helfen, oder?" Sie nickte. "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass er mein Dad ist."

"Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?", fragte Melissa sanft. Caitlin hob die Schultern. "Ja, haben wir.", erklärte Harry und legte seinen Arm um Caitlins Taille. "Habe ich etwas verpasst?" fragte ein verdutzter Lupin. "Remus? Was machst du denn hier?" "Dein Dad hat mich eingeladen. Wo ist er eigentlich?", fragte er. "Wahrscheinlich im Labor, bei seinen Zaubertränken. Er ist am experimentieren mit Drachenblut.", murmelte Caitlin. "Du sollst nicht alles verraten." "Dad?" Caitlin sprang erschrocken auf. "Alles klar bei euch?", fragte er weich. "Ja Dad. Kann Harry zum Essen bleiben?" Snape sah ihn an. "Er kann bleiben, solange er will.", erklärte er dann.

"Wozu lassen Sie sich eigentlich ausbilden, Harry?" "Auror.", flüsterte er, ein wenig verschreckt. "Eine gute Entscheidung, Sie haben das Zeug dazu, und die Erfahrungen. Man kann immer gute Auroren gebrauchen.Cat will nicht verraten, was sie werden will.", murmelte ihr Dad vorwurfsvoll. Doch Caitlin grinste nur.

"Harry?", fragte Snape, als er half den Tisch abzuräumen. "Ja, Sir!" "Harry, du bist nicht mehr mein Schüler. Liebst du meine Tochter?" Harry schluckte hart. "Ja, ich liebe sie!" Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Mach sie glücklich, okay?", bat er, seinem Schicksal ergeben. "Ich werde es versuchen, Severus." Die beiden Männer schüttelten sich die Hände. So wurden zwei Feinde vereint, da sie beide dasselbe wollten.

Harry ging zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer, er setzte sich zu Caitlin, den Arm um sie gelegt. Ihr Dad nickte ihr lächelnd zu. "Wie wollt ihr das machen? Cat geht noch zur Schule, und du lernst in London.", bemerkte Diane leise. "Ich werde die Wochenenden in Hogsmeade verbringen. Wenn ich bei Remus und meinem Paten wohnen kann, klappt das schon.", erklärte Harry. "Naja, normal schon, aber ich...ich werde nach London ziehen, ich will in Melissas Nähe sein.", erklärte Black. "Ohhh..." "Du kannst trotzdem kommen, ich bleibe in Hogsmeade, ich habe eine Arbeit, und kann mir das Haus alleine leisten.", merkte Lupin an. "Was arbeitest du denn?", fragte Caitlin neugierig. "Als meine Erinnerung weg war, habe ich bemerkt, dass ich gut in Sprachen bin. Ich arbeite als freier Übersetzer, für Zauberer und Muggel.", erklärte er. "Cool!" Caitlin betrachtete ihn anerkennend.

Harry grinste vor sich hin, während Caitlin herzhaft gähnte. "Ich werde schlafen gehen.", murmelte sie und stand auf. "Warte kurz!" Harry folgte ihr vor die Tür. "Gute Nacht, Cat.", flüsterte er und zog sie an seine Brust. "Träum was Schönes." Sanft fanden seine Lippen die ihren. Caitlin seufzte auf, als er seinen Kuss ein wenig vertiefte. Selig lief sie die Treppe hinauf, als Harry leise nach ihr rief. "Ja?" "Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er zu ihr hinauf. "Ich liebe dich auch, Harry!", rief sie leise zurück.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

So, das war das letzte Kapitel von Stimme des Herzens! Es wird noch ein Epilögchen kommen, denke ich. °Schnief° Es ist wirklich schon vorbei.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Zu meinen Reviewern:

MinaHarkerWilhelminaMurray: Ich hoffe ich habe Sev nicht allzu OOC gemacht, und er reagiert für dich okay? Schön, dass du trotzdem gelesen hast, obwohl Caitlin OC ist. Aber ich kann einfach besser schreiben, wenn ich mir die Hauptperson ausdenke. Das tue ich nämlich meistens, auch bei den meisten anderen Storys. Na, ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass dir auch das letzte Kap gefallen hat. ;-D

LaraAnime: Danke schön, für dein Review. Ich hoffe, du bist wieder "her und da". Ich freue mich immer, wenn jemand meine FF mag oder sogar liebt. ;-)

MsLupin: Danke °verbeug°

Monique: °schnell nach etwas Süßem greift° Ich nehme es dir nicht übel, wenn du auf dich warten lässt. Das letzte Kap hat schließlich auch auf sich warten lassen.

Also vielen Dank für eure Reviews! °alle ganz lieb knuddelt°

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

°eine runde Butterbier schmeisst° Auf das Ende der Story! ° ihren Lesern zuprostet°

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Aber vielleicht habt ihr Lieben da draußen, noch Zeit für ein klitzekleines Reviewchen? °auf den Go-Knopf schielt°

Bis denn...Noel °Traurig murmelnd wegschleicht° "Ist es wirklich schon vorbei?" °Schnief°


	10. Epilog

So...nun ists vorbei...°Schnief°

xoxoxoxox

An dieser Stelle ein Dankeschön an meine Beta Berendis. Hdgdl

xoxoxoxox

Epilog

An diesem Abend erhielt auch Caitlin endlich ihren Abschluss. Nicht nur ihr Dad war hier, um mit ihr zu feiern. Dumbledore hatte auch ihre Mom eingeladen. Sie wurde von ihrem neuen Ehemann begleitet, ihr Name war jetzt Black. Sogar Remus war gekommen, Caitlin hatte mächtig gestaunt, als sie seine Begleitung erkannte. "Tante Diane?" "Meine Verlobte!" Caitlin kicherte, als sie den beiden gratulierte. "Keine Sorge, ich kenne seine Geheimnisse. Ich kann damit leben, drei Nächte im Monat, das Haus mit einem Wolf zu teilen. Dank deines Trankes schläft er nur friedlich." "Dad hat ihn modifiziert." "Aber du hast ihn entwickelt, Cat.", murmelte ihr Dad. "Bescheiden wie immer, das scheint sie von dir zu haben, Severus.", meinte Diane leise.

Harry war natürlich auch da. "Bist du traurig, dass es vorbei ist, Liebes?", fragte er sanft und schmiegte sich an ihren Rücken. "Ich werde es vermissen." Harry küsste sie sachte auf den Nacken. "Na, aber Mr. Potter, haben Sie kein Zuhause?", fragte Snape schmunzelnd. Er hatte längst erkannt, dass nur Harry seine Tochter glücklich machen konnte. "Also Cat, wie geht es weiter?" "Severus, gib es auf, sie wird es nicht verraten.", rief Harry lachend. "Weißt du, ich kenne gute Verhörmethoden!", drohte ihr Dad lachend. "Nicht mal mir hat sie es verraten. Sie sagt nur, dass sie studiert.", flüsterte Harry ihm zu.

Caitlin studierte drei Jahre lang. Dann verließ sie England für ein ganzes Jahr, sie musste praktische Erfahrungen sammeln. Doch es gab ja eine tolle Erfindung der Muggel, das Telefon. Diese Trennung vertiefte die Liebe zwischen Harry und Caitlin noch, so dass sie mit Freuden seinen Antrag annahm. Sie heirateten auf Snape Manor, all ihre Freunde waren dabei. Auch Draco und seine Frau und ihre Tochter Minchen. Ja, er hatte Hermione geheiratet, direkt nach dem Studium. Sie arbeiteten jetzt gemeinsam für das Ministerium.

Caitlin würde auch bald anfangen, in ihrem Beruf, sie hatte sich bei einigen Stellen beworben. Als sie unerwartet einen Brief aus Hogwarts erhielt, mitten in den Ferien. **"Sehr geehrte Mrs. Potter. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie mich in der Winkelgasse treffen könnten. Am Montag, um Zwölf, bei Florean? Ihr Albus Dumbledore!"** Natürlich ging Caitlin hin, sie war neugierig. "Hallo Professor!" "Albus bitte!", bat Dumbledore. Caitlin setzte sich lächelnd. "Also Caitlin, Sie haben wirklich Zaubertränke studiert, ich habe gehört Sie sind eine ausgezeichnete Potionmasterin. Deshalb habe ich Sie gebeten mich zu treffen. Ich habe eine Stelle für Sie." "Aber...aber...Dad." Dumbledore lachte. "Keine Angst! Professor Tonks wird Hogwarts verlassen, und ich denke, es ist immer noch der Wunsch Ihres Vater VgdK zu lehren. Aber er kann nicht beides, so kommen wir zu Ihnen." "Also, wenn Dad einverstanden ist, würde ich die Stelle sehr gern annehmen.", erklärte Caitlin. "Gut, ich werde ihn unauffällig fragen, das wird eine Überraschung sein.", murmelte Dumbledore. "Ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden, Caitlin." "Vielen Dank, Albus."

"Was tun Sie denn hier, Albus?" "Ist die Winkelgasse nicht für alle da, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore leise. "Sie sehen erschöpft aus, Albus.", bemerkte Snape. "Ach die Suche nach einem VgdK-Professor ist anstrengend." Snape hob die Augenbrauen. "Meine Bewerbung, würden Sie ja nicht annehmen.", murmelte er resignierend. "Sie müssten Zaubertränke aufgeben. Aber einen Potionmaster könnte ich wahrscheinlich schneller auftreiben, ob er so gut ist wie Sie, ist nicht zu erahnen. Ich hätte sogar jemanden im Blick, frisch von der Schule, mit guten Beurteilungen.", überlegte Dumbledore laut. "Sie würden mich in Betracht ziehen?", fragte Snape überrascht. "Jetzt kann ich es.", murmelte Dumbledore. "Warum?" "Ich habe es Ihnen nie erzählt, um Sie nicht zu verletzen, Severus. Damals stellte Fudge eine Bedingung für Ihre Rehabilitierung.", erklärte er. "Welche?", fragte Snape, eigentlich ahnte er es schon. "Keine VgdK-Stelle für Sie, solange Voldemort nicht vernichtet ist." "Ohhh..." "Wollen Sie die Stelle immer noch?" "Ja, mein größter Wunsch würde sich erfüllen, Albus." Dumbledore reichte Snape die Hand. "Dann ist es abgemacht, Sie unterrichten im nächsten Jahr VgdK. Wollen Sie auch die Wohnung wechseln?", fragte Dumbledore sanft, er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein ich fühle mich wohl dort, aber danke für das Angebot, Albus." "Und als Hauslehrer von Slytherin bleiben Sie uns ebenfalls erhalten." Snape nickte, an diesem Abend ging er restlos glücklich zu Bett.

"Meine lieben Schüler, willkommen in Hogwarts, bevor wir mit dem Essen beginnen, möchte ich Sie auf einige Neuerungen im Lehrstuhl hinweisen. Unsere neueste Errungenschaft ist wohl noch unterwegs, also fangen wir bei dem neuen Lehrer für VgdK an. Die meisten von Ihnen kennen ihn gut, Professor Severus Snape." Applaus ertönte, Snape nickte leicht lächelnd in die Runde. "Professor Snape wird sein bisheriges Fach Zaubertränke abgeben. Es wird von nun an unterrichtet von...Professor Caitlin Potter!" Dumbledore wies zur Tür, wo Caitlin gerade eingetreten war. Sie schritt langsam durch den Mittelgang. "Sie ist hübsch." "Sie kommt mir bekannt vor." "Potter?", hallte es von den Tischen durch den Raum. Sie erreichte den Lehrertisch. Snape sah sie verblüfft und mit offenem Mund an. "Hallo Dad." "Du? Du hast Zaubertränke studiert, bist Potionmaster? Na, die Überraschung ist euch aber gelungen." "Du hast ja aufgehört zu fragen. Harry hat es im zweiten Semester herausgefunden.", murmelte sie grinsend. Snape umarmte sie vor der versammelten Schülerschaft. "Naja, hier ist wohl eine Erklärung fällig, bevor wilde Spekulationen auftreten.", rief Dumbledore. "Einige der älteren Schüler kennen Mrs. Potter noch als Schülerin. Caitlin Hawk aus Gryffindor, sie ist Professor Snapes Tochter.", erklärte er ruhig, bevor Applause aufbrannte. Caitlin blickte lächelnd in die Runde, während Severus seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte.

xoxoxoxox

Schluss...Ende...Aus...

xoxoxoxox

Vielleicht krieg ich es ja doch irgendwann in den Kopp und schreib ne Fortsetzung.

xoxoxoxox

zu den letzten Reviews:

Monique:°schnief°Schön, dass dir mein Happy End gefällt!°g° Harry hat es kapiert.

LaraAnime: °heul° Time to say goodbye!

Mina: °smile° meine Story, wird geliebt, ein tolles Gefühl. Machs gut.

StarHeyoka: Toll, dass sich ein Schwarzleser outet. Also, wie gewünscht, der Epilog, er ist nicht ganz soweit, wie du gehofft(?) hast, aber nur so habe ich eine Chance, meine Story fortzusetzen...  
Zu deinen Fragen: Also, ich kann sprechen, ich habe mich eingelesen in das Thema. Und ich kenne inzwischen jemanden, mit diesem Handikap. Ich fand es krass, wie manche Leute sich ihr gegenüber verhielten. Da dachte ich mir, man muss dieses Thema mal zur Sprache bringen.  
Zu Draco, eine gute Frage. Aber wenn ich jetzt darauf eingehen müsste, würde es den Rahmen sprengen.  
Wenn du aber wirklich daran interessiert bist...Ich habe ein eigenes Forum, dort gibt es eine Quasselecke. Du muss dich auch nicht anmelden um mit mir zu reden.

xoxoxoxox

Das mit dem Forum gilt natürlich für alle meine Leser und Reviewer. Die Addy findet ihr in meinem Profil.

xoxoxoxox

So, und nun bitte ich euch um einen letzten Abschiedsgruss, auch bekannt als ein Review...°schnief° Ich werde euch alle vermissen! Hegdl...°heul°

Noel °zum Abschied winkt°


End file.
